


Tumbled Upon

by MyMuseMyrtle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, GKM Fill, M/M, Spoilers 2.6+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 79,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMuseMyrtle/pseuds/MyMuseMyrtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt created a tumblr blog to help him mentally escape small town Lima, he never imagined he'd meet someone like Blaine online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! This story is based on a prompt on the Glee Kink Meme (on Live Journal) but I really wanted to share it with you too. I've included the original prompt below, so you can see what inspired this idea (skip it, if you don't want spoilers for the story). Also, please note that these updates tend to be shorter, but I hope that means I can update more often. Enjoy!

**PROMPT** [glee-kink-meme(.)livejournal(.)com/32650(.)html?thread=41215370#t41215370]

AU, Kurt lives in Ohio and Blaine lives in New York. They're both in high school. They meet on Tumblr and become best friends, talk on Skype a lot, text each other, etc. They end up developing feelings for each other and start dating.

I'd like to see them being cute over Tumblr, like sending each other cute messages, reblogging those pictures with sappy quotes and stuff and tagging them with each other's names, maybe being in a fandom and flailing over stuff together?

Eventually Kurt visits Blaine in New York, and Blaine shows Kurt around the city and they just be all cute and boyfriends and stuff. :3

extras, filler doesn't have to add them all though:

\- Kurt and Blaine having a lot of followers on Tumblr

\- awkward messages from anons before they get together, like asking them if they're dating, telling them to get together already, etc.

\- their followers shipping them

\- Skype sex and phone sex

\- them both being in a glee club at their school and helping each other practice for solos over Skype

\- doing stuff together over Skype and phone calls, like watching movies, moisturising routine, etc.

\- sending each other gifts through the mail

So it's kinda more plotty than kinky, but as for the sexual stuff I tried not to add too much detail because I'm fine with most things except hard kinks, so I'll leave that up to the filler.

* * *

**FILL - Chapter 1**

It had started out innocently enough. Kurt logged on once or twice a week to look at pictures from Broadway musicals he'd never get to see, to read the first hand accounts of people seeing those said musicals & to lament his small town life. And honestly, he couldn't pinpoint the moment that it became so much more than that. Slowly, he started to share pieces of himself that he hadn't even shared with Mercedes or Rachel (and they were his best friends). The number of followers he had increased steadily, until one day it was a three digit number and he didn't know where they had all come from or why they were there. But just knowing that they were made all the difference some days.

Today was one of those days.

He barged through his bedroom door, flung his school bag onto his bed and turned on his computer. The soft hum that filled his room immediately eased his aching heart. He sat down and logged into his _tumblr_ : **newyorkbound**. He saw the little red number above the envelope and a flicker of happiness passed over his face before the moments of today flashed before his eyes again. He clicked on a new text post instead and let the pain of Karofsky stealing his first kiss pour through his veins and out his finger tips. Obviously he couldn't be too specific but he had mentioned the bullying before and some of his followers kept a running tally of the different slushie flavours the jocks had used. Not because they were being cruel, but because it showed Kurt that someone cared. That someone noticed.

He clicked create post and stepped away from his computer. He stripped off his clothes and climbed into the shower. The hot water carried away his tears as Kurt promised himself this would be the last time he cried over Karofsky. The jocks would not break him.

He dressed in his favourite pair of yoga pants and soft grey t-shirt before he sat down at his computer again. His post had 10 notes already. Most of them were his regular online friends sending their support, but one comment caught his attention. It was from a _tumblr_ he didn't immediately recognize. He checked and saw that it was a blog that followed him and that Kurt followed them back. He was shocked when he realized that the blog was in his _Tumblr Crushes_ (someone he reblogs from the most), and yet he didn't even know the blog owner's name. He clicked on **warbleringthrulife** and read the brief intro: "My name's Blaine." Kurt learned that Blaine loves coffee, bow ties and was the lead singer of his school's show choir. A small flutter of hope pulsed through Kurt's body as he scrolled through the _tumblr_. No wonder he reblogged so much from Blaine, they had a lot of the same interests. He would definitely pay more attention the next time he reblogged something, so that he could make a witty comment. For now, he went back to his own page to change the title. Blaine's single word comment on Kurt's soul baring post was perfectly in sinc with Kurt's post-shower determination: **COURAGE**.

* * *

 **Chapter One Notes:** Yes, I did create their _tumblr_ blogs cause I'm crazy like that! Follow them, if you want, but I promise everything significant will be mentioned in the chapters. Leave your comments below, please! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning that there's a brief description of violence in this chapter. And as always, I do not own Glee!

Meanwhile, 600 miles away, while Kurt is in the shower...

Blaine clicks the refresh button every minute, as he waits for any sign of life from Kurt. They may not have spoken directly, but Blaine had been stalking Kurt's _tumblr_ for weeks. The small town boy from Ohio with the big New York fashion dream is such an enigma, that he's held Blaine captive with his every post. But now Blaine's heart aches for the boy who is clearly dealing with more than any human should ever have to face. It was on impulse that Blaine had commented on Kurt's tale of a stolen kiss with a single word of strength.

Now Blaine needed to know if Kurt had heard the message, if he had made a difference.

It was an agonizing 27 minutes before Blaine saw the change on Kurt's blog that caused a shout of joy and relief to escape his lips. He knew then that this was an opening he would never have again. The fact that Kurt had changed the title of his blog to _Courage_ , gave Blaine the push he needed. Taking his own advice, he sent a brief message to Kurt through his ask.

As he hit send, his breathing became ragged as he succumbed to the flashback of his own darkest hour. Blaine knew first hand just how damaging a small town in Ohio could be. He felt the crack of his ribs, as the metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth and the words of hate and anger throbbed in his ears, mixing with the music carried on the wind from inside the school gym. He heard his voice, scared and broken, as he begged them to stop. He felt the darkness seep in from all sides as he succumbed to the pain and helplessness.

Blaine held tightly to the desk in front him, as he tried to ground himself. His eyes blurred and then refocused, taking in the small bedroom in the apartment he shared with Cooper. He saw his discarded Dalton blazer lying on his bed, his stacks of books towering on the bookshelf and the New York skyline, strong and sure, outside his window. He shook his head to rid his mind and body of the lingering pain from wounds long healed. Blaine's darkest hour had led him to the happiest moments of his life. Maybe, just maybe, he could play a role in doing the same for Kurt.

* * *

Kurt quickly cleared out his inbox, expecting a new wave of questions or private messages of support from his online friends. His real life friends may be good at ignoring what was happening right in front of their faces, but he knew his online world wouldn't. He figured that was why he was so much more open with them than he was with his Glee club now.

For example, he had stopped showing Rachel and Mercedes his sketches a long time ago. And they had stopped asking to see them. Instead, Kurt would take a picture of each new sketch with his iPhone and then post it to his _tumblr_. He liked to humour himself into thinking that those sketches were what brought the few hundred followers he had, but he figured it was just a combination of things. He did squeal with delight every time a sketch was reblogged and a few had fifty or so notes attached to them. Kurt knew that the halls of McKinley did not appreciate his sense of fashion, but the acceptance he found on tumblr, was just one more reason he believed he was destined for a bigger and brighter future than Lima had to offer.

But first he had to survive the days ahead and after Karofsky's angry kiss today, he wasn't so sure anymore how he was going to do that. He felt a shiver run through his body as the loneliness surrounded him again. His online friends could only provide an escape for so long. He would have to face tomorrow alone.

Kurt sighed loudly and hung his head in his hands. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, reminding himself about the promise he had made in his shower. No more tears would be shed. He blinked rapidly as he lifted his head and saw the little red number hovering above the blue envelope, indicating he had a new message. He clicked it and read:

 **warbleringthrulife** asked you: _Kurt, I know we've never spoken but your last post touched on somethings I am all too familiar with. I don't know how much support you have in your life right now, but I wanted you to know that I'm here, if you need someone to listen. It gets better, Blaine._

This time, when Kurt blinked rapidly, it was to flush away tears of happiness. He knew it was foolish to feel such gratitude to a complete stranger. But when that stranger offered you more solace than your closest friends, it was hard not to become emotional.

Without hesitation Kurt clicked _answer_ and typed his response: _Blaine, I don't usually spill my heart out to random strangers on the internet. Just so you know! But this is the second time in less than an hour that you've said exactly the right thing. So I'm going to take a risk, show some courage and say yes, I'll gladly talk, if you're serious about wanting to listen to the sorrowful thoughts of a high school student in Lima. Goodness knows I wore out all my so-called friends a long time ago. Kurt_

Kurt read his reply once and then clicked _answer privately_ to send his message to Blaine. His heart was pounding in his chest and his stomach growled loudly. He took that as a sign to take a break from his computer, rather than staring anxiously at the screen waiting for Blaine to respond. It was foolish, anyway, to think that Blaine was just sitting at his desk waiting for Kurt.

But that is exactly what Blaine was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine sent a quick text message to Nick and David cancelling his plans to meet them for coffee later. He was going to be here, if and when Kurt decided he needed him.

So when a new message showed up on his _tumblr_ page just moments later, he knew it was Kurt. And he knew he'd made the right decision. He replied quickly, hoping they could keep their conversation going for a bit.

 **warbleringthrulife** asked you: _Oh Kurt, I doubt you've worn them out. I'm guessing it's more just a case of them not understanding what you're going through. And I appreciate the risk you're taking by talking to a complete stranger. So how about I tell you more about myself & then I won't be a stranger any more ;) Here goes: My name's Blaine Anderson! I'm a junior at a private all-boys school here in New York City, called _Dalton Academy _, where I'm the lead singer for our show choir, The Warblers. Before I moved here, I lived in Westerville. We were practically neighbours. Blaine_

 **newyorkbound** answered you: _Blaine, I'm just going to assume you're not some crazy stalker type and comment on how much we actually have in common. I'm also a junior. I sing in my school's show choir (New Directions) too, and although I deserve more solos, I'm often left just swaying in the background. My talents are rarely appreciated here in Lima. I can't believe you're from Westerville, what are the chances? You're probably right about my friends, I started pulling away from them when the bullying got worse and they stopped asking. I'm the only person out of the closet at my school and I tried to stay strong about it but this neanderthal (the one who kissed me today) has made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice. Kurt_

 **warbleringthrulife** asked you: _Kurt, I know how you feel. I got bullied at my old school and it really pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty. They were sympathetic and all but you could just tell that nobody really cared. It was like 'hey if you're gay, your life is just going to be miserable, sorry, nothing we can do about it.' So I left and I came here, simple as that. So you have two options. I mean, I'd love to tell you to just enroll in private school, but tuition is sort of steep, and I know that's not an option for everybody. Or, you can refuse to be the victim. I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up, I let bullies chase me away, and it is something that I really, really regret. Blaine_

 **newyorkbound** answered you: _Blaine, I'm sorry you were bullied too. No one deserves this. I'm guessing Dalton is accepting of you being gay? I really wish that private school was an option for me, but there's no way we can afford it. And you're right, I would probably regret running too. But I just don't know how I'm going to get through tomorrow, or the day after that. He's always going to be there & I'm scared of what else he's capable of. Kurt_

 **warbleringthrulife** asked you: _Kurt, Yes, Dalton has a zero tolerance harassment policy. And I'm not the only gay kid here. Plus being in New York City, makes a big difference. You'll see when you get here! But first we have to get you safely through tomorrow and all the days to come. You need to tell someone Kurt, besides me, I mean. I can't keep you safe like the adults who are there with you. Can you talk to your parents about it? Blaine_

 **newyorkbound** answered you: _Blaine, Its just me and my dad. My mom died when I was little. And my Dad is still recovering from a heart attack, I don't want to cause him any extra stress. He's been so great about accepting me, and I know he would do everything he could to protect me. I'm just worried there isn't anything that can be done, and then I'd have caused him stress for no reason. I'm just going to have to take this one day at a time. I'm used to going it alone. Kurt_

 **warbleringthrulife** asked you: _Kurt, I'm so sorry about your mom. Your dad must be an amazing man. And Kurt, you're not alone. Blaine_

Kurt wiped the tears away from his eyes. He'd heard his father come home and knew he needed to go downstairs and start cooking dinner. But he couldn't tear himself away from his computer. He didn't know how it was possible for one person, who didn't even really know him, to already have had such an impact. When Karofsky had kissed him, Kurt felt his entire world crashing around him. With just a few short messages, Blaine had already helped him start building his walls back up again. But the most surprising part was that Blaine had positioned himself inside those walls, something that no one else had ever done before. So foolish or not, Kurt was going to put his faith in his new 'friend' and hope that maybe, this was the moment when his life finally started to make sense.

* * *

They exchanged a few more messages after they both ate dinner. Nothing as emotional as before, just a chat between friends learning more about each other. They posted pictures of their favourite places for each other. Blaine said The New York City Library was his, because as much as he enjoyed being the centre of attention on stage, sometimes he just needed to lose himself in the thoughts of others. Kurt's favourite place was Hummel Tires & Lube because it was sometimes the only place in Ohio where he felt truly accepted and safe.

They talked a bit about fashion, since that was what Kurt hoped would eventually get him out of Lima and to New York City. Blaine posted a picture of his rather impressive bow tie collection. Kurt had a good laugh and took a quick picture of a few of his scarves to reciprocate. And as their conversation continued, all thoughts of Karofsky and Kurt's usual feelings of loneliness at night melted away.

But when the moon rose high in the sky and bathed Kurt's bedroom in its light, he knew it was time to go to bed. He reluctantly sent a message to Blaine saying he had to sign off for the night. Blaine surprised him with a message back that consisted of 10 numbers. It took Kurt a moment to realize the significance of Blaine's message. But the moment it dawned on him, he was groping for his phone. Kurt entered the 10 digits and sent a brief text message.

_To Blaine: Good night! Kurt_

_To Kurt: Sweet Dreams, Kurt. Blaine :)_

As Kurt climbed into bed with Blaine's last text message echoing around in his head, he thought maybe, just maybe, his dreams would be sweet after all.

* * *

 **Chapter Three Notes:** Just wanted to point out that I made Blaine a junior, just like Kurt (this is Season Two). Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt felt the dread settle heavily onto his chest before he even opened his eyes. The sound of him confronting Karofsky in the boys' locker room was pounding in his ears as the feel of Karofsky's rough lips pressed against his own tortured the first moments of his day. Kurt pointlessly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, as he sighed heavily and sat upright in bed. Weak beams of sunlight forced their way through the gaps in his blinds and he knew it was too early to be awake, but he also knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. As he scooted over to the edge of his bed to get up, his eyes caught sight of his computer. His breath caught in his throat as the pain in his heart lightened. _Blaine_. That single name flashed in his brain and he quickly strode across his bedroom to turn on his computer. He needed to know that Blaine wasn't just a fantasy person his brain had created to help him cope with Karofsky. He needed to be reminded that someone out there was on his side.

Kurt logged into _tumblr_ , opened his blog and clicked _Messages_. He scrolled to the bottom and reread their entire exchange. He joyfully relived each moment of discovery (that they are the same age, both sing in show choirs  & most importantly, are both gay & out); cried through each moment of support ("And Kurt, you're not alone"); and squealed with delight at the final message of only numbers. Blaine was real, or as real as someone you meet randomly online could be. But Kurt wouldn't second guess it. Even if Blaine was secretly a 50 year old, straight male with questionable intentions, he was putting in a lot of effort to say the right things and be Kurt's friend. For now, that was more than enough for Kurt. He would worry about the truth of it all, when and if, they were ever going to meet.

After he had finished reading, Kurt saw that it was still earlier than the time his alarm would normally wake him, so he decided to enjoy an extra long shower. He knew it was decadent, since he'd had a shower last night, but he also knew that the moment he stepped into the hallways of McKinley, he would feel dirty again. For right now, he was going to do everything he could to pamper himself.

Once Kurt was showered, moisturized, dressed and coiffed, he sat back down at his computer. He figured he'd send a good morning message to Blaine, he wasn't going to worry if it was too soon, or if he was coming on too strong. Kurt didn't play games like that. And he got the sense that Blaine didn't either. Before he could even send his message on _tumblr_ , he noticed there was a new post in the _For Kurt_ tag, which he was now tracking, since Blaine seemed to use it especially for him. He clicked on it and was greeted by a picture of a NYC take-away coffee cup and the message: _Morning Kurt. I hope you slept well. I'm enjoying my usual medium drip on the way to school. What's your coffee order? Blaine :)_

* * *

Kurt couldn't stop smiling the entire time it took him to drive to the Lima Bean. He didn't normally go there before school, but his early wake-up and Blaine's message, had left him wanting a coffee. And it fit perfectly with his plan to indulge himself this morning.

Using the camera on his iPhone, Kurt snapped a picture of his coffee and logged into _tumblr_ to post a reply message for Blaine. He kept it short and to the point: _Good Morning, Blaine. Coffee sounded good, so I stopped for my regular - a grande nonfat mocha. Hope you have a good day! Kurt_

* * *

The drive to school went too quickly, as far as Kurt was concerned. He parked his Navigator, glancing around and sighing with relief when he realized it was still too early for most students and definitely too early for the jocks. He grabbed his coffee and his school bag and walked into McKinley.

He paused in front of his locker, he knew it was foolish, but he thought it would look different somehow. Inside, he felt completely different than the last time he'd been in this building. He didn't know how his life could have changed so much in less than 24 hours. He had both the darkest moment and the most hopeful occur within hours of each other. Surely the rest of the world should have known this and acknowledged it, but instead he saw the same nondescript beige metal staring back at him. The shape of which matched far too many bruises on his body.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and opened his locker. He got the books he would need and quickly exited the hallway before the other students arrived. He went to his first class and settled into his desk. He sipped his mocha and stared dreamily at Blaine's good night text on his phone.

He heard the warning bell as other students started filing into the room. He spotted Mercedes and quickly tucked his phone into his pocket. He'd been keeping his secrets for far too long, to share them now. As he pushed all the hopeful thoughts of Blaine down inside his heart, he noticed that the hard edges around the memory of Karofsky's kiss began to soften. _Yes_ , Kurt thought to himself, _its easier to keep the dark to yourself when you have the light to balance it out_.

And for the first time since Blaine had said it, Kurt really did feel like he wasn't alone.

* * *

**Chapter Four Notes:** Sorry this chapter was so Kurt heavy, I promise more Blaine thoughts soon. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story so far, please leave a comment! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Blaine, man, wait up," David called as his feet echoed loudly through the empty _Dalton_ hallway.

Blaine stopped walking and waited for his friend to catch up.

"Where do you keep rushing off to?" David inquired as he stood face-to-face trying to figure out why his friend had become so distant lately. "We haven't hung out after school in a couple weeks now. And Warbler practice doesn't count."

"You're right, Dave. I'm sorry. I'm being a shitty friend to you guys right now." Blaine looked apologetically at his friend. He'd been so busy becoming friends with Kurt, that he'd been neglecting his real life friends. Blaine hadn't realized how quickly he could let a complete stranger into his heart but that's exactly what had happened. He spent his days at _Dalton_ worried about Kurt's safety at _McKinley_ , and they spent their nights messaging each other. It had all happened so fast, they'd only "known" each other for two weeks. But Blaine had never felt as connected to another person as he did to Kurt, and the fact that it was all through a computer didn't seem to matter.

"It's okay. We're just um, worried about you," David said quietly, a little embarrassed to admit that he and the other Warblers had been talking about Blaine behind his back. Their conversation had been motivated out of love and concern for their lead singer, not because they wanted to gossip about him. When Blaine has first transferred to _Dalton Academy_ last year, he had been a mere shell of the charismatic, popular student he is today. The Warblers needed to make sure that nothing had happened to hurt their friend. Or at least, they wanted him to know they cared about him and that he wasn't alone.

Blaine knew his friends well enough to know they'd merely been anxious that something bad had happened to him. Dalton may have a zero tolerance policy but it didn't prevent the occasional homophobic statement and it certainly didn't protect him on the streets of New York City. In his rush to support Kurt, he'd forgotten about his own support network and how he may have made them worry.

"It's not what you think," Blaine said casually. He never intended to keep his friendship with Kurt a secret, he just hadn't gotten around to telling anyone else about him. It was probably time that changed. "Let's meet up tonight for coffee and I'll fill you guys in. Can you invite the everyone else?"

"Definitely. It's a date," David winked at his friend and laughed when Blaine shoved him playfully.

* * *

When Blaine arrived home he immediately logged into tumblr to send Kurt a message. They hadn't text messaged each other since that first night, so he thought maybe Kurt just preferred to use tumblr instead, which was fine with Blaine, for now.

 **warbleringthrulife** asked: _Hey Kurt, Hope your day was better than you expected. How did your History test go? I'm heading out with some friends tonight for coffee, so I won't be around. I've posted a little video for you. I thought you might enjoy seeing The Warblers perform, while I'm out being harassed by them. I'm the one in the front ;) Blaine_

Blaine smiled to himself as he shut down his computer and changed out of his Dalton uniform. He knew it was a big step, but he didn't regret it. Kurt could have easily googled him by now, its not like his appearance was a deep dark secret. But it still felt like a big deal knowing that Kurt would know what he looked like. Blaine laughed out loud at himself, he was acting like a schoolboy with a crush, which would be perfectly normal and fine, if that crush didn't live 600 miles away in Ohio. Or if he could pick him out of a line-up.

* * *

Two hours later, Kurt finally arrived home. He'd had glee club practice and then he needed to help his dad at the shop. He was dirty and tired and ready for bed. But the minute his eyes caught sight of his computer, all the stress of the day melted away. He stopped to turn it on before he went into the bathroom to wash his face and hands. He'd wait and shower after his nightly conversation with Blaine. So it was with a heavy heart that Kurt read Blaine's message to him. He knew it was ridiculous. Blaine had already given him so much, he shouldn't be upset that they couldn't talk this one night. And Blaine did post a video for him, which meant Kurt was going to see what Blaine looked like.

He knew he could have googled him at any point, but there was something about not knowing his physical appearance that appealed to the romantic in Kurt. He was slowly falling for the faceless boy and the thought of being able to picture Blaine, the real Blaine, when he closed his eyes was both exhilarating and frightening. What if he wasn't Kurt's type? What if Kurt didn't find him attractive, would that impact their communications. Kurt knew it was foolish, it shouldn't matter what Blaine looked like, he was the sweetest most supportive friend Kurt ever had. Nothing could change that.

Two seconds into the video, Kurt realized he had never been more naive.

He'd only considered the possibility of not liking Blaine's appearance. He had completely neglected to consider the impact of liking Blaine's appearance too much. Because the boy Kurt saw on his screen, singing about being a teenage dream & going all the way tonight, was the hottest, most amazing guy Kurt had ever seen. The fact that this was Blaine, his Blaine, had him breathing heavily and his heart trying to pound out of his chest.

Kurt didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So he did some combination of both as a whimper escaped his lips and the video came to an end. Kurt sat there, staring at Blaine's dark hair, hazel eyes and full lips. He drank in every inch of The Warbler's face and tried to reconcile it with all the conversations they'd already shared. The thought that this charismatic performer was quickly becoming one of his best friends was almost too much for his brain to process.

Kurt watched the video another 27 times before he forced himself to stop.

He was pretty sure he had every dance stop memorized and every single one of Blaine's facial expressions etched into his heart. If he had been slowly falling for the boy before, this video had sent him plummeting the rest of the way. But he wasn't about to let Blaine know that.

Kurt stood up and paced his room as he formulated his response. This was one of those times when he was grateful they communicated over the computer. He wouldn't have to worry about his voice cracking or his palms sweating. He could avoid the unnecessary rambling about how sexy Blaine was or how Kurt loves to wear skin-tight jeans, cause he knew that's exactly what he'd say if they were having an actual conversation.

So he wrote his reply and then rewrote it a few more times until it struck the right combination of friendly and flirty. But once it was written, Kurt faced another dilemma. He had to decide if he should send it as an answer on _tumblr_ or as a text message. He didn't know how late Blaine would be and was worried he wouldn't see his response on his computer, so Kurt settled on a text. At least that was the reasoning he convinced himself of. It had nothing to do with wanting Blaine to be thinking of him while he was out with his friends. Nope, nothing to do with that.

_To Blaine: Pretty sure I aced my history test. Hope your night out is going well. Thanks for the video. You were amazing in it. Perhaps we'll be competing against each other at Nationals! Talk to you tomorrow, Kurt_


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt spent the night and the early hours of the next morning in a haze of dark curls and amber eyes. Now that he knew what Blaine looked like, it seemed his subconscious was determined to torture him. And he was okay with it. He knew everyone has flaws, but right now, he was blissfully unaware of Blaine's. Kurt hoped that one day they would have the type of friendship where they could show those imperfections to each other, even if it was over the internet. But for now, he loved having someone so seemingly perfect rooting for him.

A few hours later, Kurt was, of course, still thinking about Blaine while he walked down a McKinley hallway with Mercedes on the way to their English class.

"Have you done your _Hamlet_ essay yet?" Mercedes inquired.

"Yeah, I finished it two nights ago. Blaine said I was lucky we were doing _Hamlet_ instead of _Twelfth Night_. Apparently, there was an awkward discussion in his English class about the fact that being gay doesn't mean you're a cross dresser." Kurt continued walking and it took him a moment to realize that Mercedes had stopped mid stride in the middle of the hallway. He glanced nervously around, thinking that Karofsky must be nearby. But then Kurt heard the echo of Blaine's name on his lips. His pale skin became translucent as he slowly turned around to face Mercedes. He felt like he was preparing for the _Spanish Inquisition_. He wasn't far off.

"Who the hell is Blaine? And if you're having that kind of detailed conversations with him, why haven't I heard his name before?" Mercedes seethed, her voice hostile.

Kurt stepped toward her and tugged on her arm. They needed to keep moving if they wanted to get to class on time.

"Sorry 'Cedes," Kurt replied softly. "I wasn't trying to keep him a secret, honest."

They walked into class and sat down in their seats side-by-side just as the bell rang. Mercedes refused to meet Kurt's gaze, as he leaned in closer to her.

"I'll tell you all about him at lunch," Kurt promised, as the teacher shuffled in and called the class to order. Mercedes gave him a curt nod in acknowledgement.

* * *

Kurt debated with himself for the rest of the morning about how much he wanted to tell Mercedes. He couldn't exactly explain how Blaine had first contacted him without revealing more details about Karofsky than Kurt was comfortable with. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to keep the extent of the bullying a secret forever, but he was determined to keep it for now. No one deserved to be outed before they were ready, even Karofsky. So he'd just have to focus on how similar he and Blaine were and hope that was enough to appease Mercedes about how they became friends.

They hadn't even finished getting their food in the cafeteria line before Mercedes was grilling him about Blaine.

"So, how did you meet? When can I meet him? Are you two going out? Because I think you need to come clean." Mercedes demanded.

"What? No," Kurt shook his head.

"We'd be happy for you. I mean we know how lonely you've been," Mercedes replied, her voice softening as she looked at Kurt's panicked expression.

"Its not like that. We just hang out. Its just nice to have someone to talk to." Kurt answered truthfully.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Mercedes inquired, the defensive tone in her voice obvious to both of them.

They made their way through the cafeteria line, putting food on their trays as they went. Kurt walked to the cashier first, with Mercedes following close behind.

"It means, someone like me. Blaine gets me. And besides, he lives in New York City. Its not like dating him is really an option." Kurt rushed through the last two sentences, as he walked briskly to their usual table.

"Wait. What do you mean he lives in New York City?" Mercedes inquired as she caught up to him. She fixed her eyes on Kurt as she placed her tray on the table and sat down opposite him.

Kurt sighed and took a bite of his salad, chewing slowly.

"Oh no," Mercedes glared at him. "You are going to answer my question."

"Fine. We met online. We follow each other's blogs and have a lot in common. So we started talking and slowly we've become," Kurt paused, "friends." That's truly what they were. Despite the distance and the anonymity that being 600 miles apart afforded them, he did believe they were friends.

"Kurt, how do you know he's who he says he is?" Mercedes face softened but her voice was filled with skepticism. She knew Kurt had been pulling away from all of them lately, but she hadn't expected for him to find solace online with a complete stranger.

"Well, I can't be one hundred percent sure," Kurt held his hand up to stop Mercedes from interrupting him. "But I do know that he's going through an awful lot of effort to be my friend, if he is lying. Besides, he even sent me a video of him & his Glee club singing. He's the lead singer for The Warblers from _Dalton Academy_. Surely one day, our paths will cross in real life." He tried to keep just how desperately he hoped that last statement was true out of his voice, he didn't need Mercedes to judge him any more than she already was.

Mercedes didn't respond, instead she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"If what you say is true, then it should be easy to find out if he's telling the truth. Most private schools have student directories. Plus, there's probably youtube videos of them performing." Mercedes replied coolly as she typed furiously on her phone.

When Mercedes let out a loud gasp, Kurt scrambled out of his seat and around the table to sit beside her, as he tried desperately to see the small screen on her phone.

"Kurt...he's so...hot." Mercedes choked out as she waved the phone in front of Kurt's face.

Kurt caught a glimpse of Blaine looking dapper in his uniform, posing for what must be his school portrait. "I know," he couldn't help the blush he felt rising on his cheeks.

"Oh boo, I'm happy for you. I just, I don't want you to be fantasizing about someone who is so far away." Mercedes placed her hand on Kurt's knee and squeezed.

"Thanks," he squeezed her hand back. "And I won't. We're just friends. But it doesn't hurt that he's gorgeous and gay."

"All the good ones are," Mercedes joked as she playfully shoulder bumped him. And just like that, all the tension between them dissolved.

* * *

The afternoon was spent gushing with Mercedes about Blaine every opportunity he had. Kurt was smiling to himself and humming softly, as he stood at his locker deciding which books to take home for the evening. It had been so nice to have his best friend back. He knew he was to blame for the distance that had existed between them. He'd been foolish to pull away from Mercedes, it wasn't her fault he was being bullied. If the teachers weren't going to step in and assist him, then he was probably expecting too much from his friends when he got angry that they hadn't said anything. Instead, he could have been using them for moral support. Today had reminded him how Mercedes always made him feel better when they talked. He'd needed that.

Kurt was so wrapped up in his jubilant thoughts of Blaine and Mercedes, that he didn't notice Karofsky advancing on him until the bully was grabbing his shoulder roughly and turning him, so they stood face-to-face.

"Question for ya. You tell anyone else what happened?" Karofsky snarled at Kurt. "How ya...kissed me?"

"You kissed me, Karofsky." Kurt replied, his head held high and his voice a lot steadier than he was feeling on the inside.

"Shhhhh," Karofsky panicked as he looked around the hallway like a rat caught in a cage.

"And I understand how hard this is for you to deal with, so no, I haven't told anyone." Kurt stated, keeping his voice level.

"Good. You keep it that way. Cause if you do, I'm gonna kill you." Karofsky threatened, as he leaned into Kurt's personal space to intimidate him. Karofsky held his stance for a moment longer than necessary before he stalked off.

Kurt stood rooted to the floor. His breath came out in short puffs, as he tried to process what had just happened. Everyone moved around him in a blur. No one had noticed his exchanged with Karofsky. When he realized that no one was coming to his rescue, he knew he'd have to reach out for assistance. His hands shook as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Without giving it a second thought, he dialed the first number that came to mind.

It was answered on the second ring.

"Kurt?" Blaine's soothing voice filled his head.

"Yeah Blaine, it's me," Kurt couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice. "I'm sorry Blaine, I shouldn't have called you, I just, I didn't know who else to call." Kurt felt foolish now. This wasn't exactly how he wanted them to have their first phone conversation.

"Its okay Kurt. I was just leaving school. Did something happen?" Blaine was going to say that Kurt sounded panicked, but then he realized he had never heard the other boy's voice before. Maybe he always sounded that way, although Blaine doubted it. Kurt had come across as witty and confident in all their written exchanges. Blaine was certain the scared boy he heard on the other end of the line was his friend hurting from another interaction with his bully.

"Blaine, he threatened to kill me." Kurt couldn't stop himself from telling Blaine. There was a reason Blaine was the first person he thought of to contact. Whether it was a wise idea or not, Blaine made him feel safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the small cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. This picks up right where we left off! Enjoy xoxo

Blaine heard Kurt's words swirling around in his head. _Blaine, he threatened to kill me._ It made Blaine's blood run cold. He felt all the warmth drain from his body as the seriousness of the threat seeped into his veins. The thought of that closeted bully taking Kurt's life was really too much for Blaine's mind to comprehend. But slowly the thought did make its way into his brain and brought with it a fury Blaine had rarely felt. The fire in his brain flooded through his muscles and set his heart ablaze.

No one was going to hurt his friend.

Except, Blaine quickly realized, he was at a huge disadvantage. For the first time since they became friends, Blaine felt that the distance between him and Kurt was insurmountable.

"Blaine?" Kurt's broken whisper snapped Blaine out of his reverie and reminded him that Kurt had turned to him. Blaine would find a way to support Kurt, despite the distance.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said smoothly, hiding the rage he was currently feeling. "Where are you now? Are you safe?"

Kurt nodded but then remembered Blaine couldn't see him.

"Yeah. I'm standing in the hallway at school still. I couldn't uh, move after Karofsky, that's his last name, threatened me." Kurt figured there was no point in hiding Dave's name from Blaine, since he'd already told him everything else.

"Okay. So he's not there right now. That's good," Blaine commented, stalling for time as he tried to think of a plan to help Kurt. Blaine knew he was only a block away from the subway, so he needed to hurry up. "Okay. This is what we're going to do. I'm about to get on the subway, so I can't stay on the phone with you right now but I'm going straight home. Do you have a Skype account?"

Kurt was trying hard to focus on Blaine's words. He heard the confidence in his friend's voice and found his heartbeat slowing down and his breathing become less erratic. Blaine was taking control right now and Kurt was more than happy to let him. He knew then that he had called the right person.

"Yeah, I do." Kurt turned and faced his locker. He already knew where Blaine was leading him. He could do this, pack up his things and walk through the halls of McKinley, if he knew Blaine was waiting for him at the other end.

"Great. Do you feel calm enough to drive yourself home? I can stay on the phone while you drive, if you need me to." Blaine was gripping the handrail at the entrance to his subway station. He channeled all his rage outward toward his whitened knuckles, so that his voice would remain soothing for Kurt. He could already hear that he was having a positive effect. Kurt's words were coming out more evenly and Blaine could hear the lilt of Kurt's voice just out of reach. He was determined to bring his friend the entire way back to himself.

"No. I don't have a speaker on my phone, so I can't drive and talk anyway. I'll be fine. I can get home okay," Kurt replied, unsure who he was trying to convince more, himself or Blaine.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do. You drive yourself home, while I ride the subway to my apartment. As soon as I'm there, I'll log into Skype. I'm going to text you my username when we hang up now. You log in and call me as soon as you can. Deal?" Blaine knew he sounded bossy, but he was pretty sure Kurt was appreciating him taking the lead.

Kurt exited the school and breathed in the fresh air outside. He glanced around quickly and sighed in relief when he saw that his Navigator was the only vehicle in the school parking lot. _Yeah, he could do this._

"Deal."

* * *

Kurt arrived home first. He tossed his bag aside, stripped off his jacket and flipped on his computer. He strode into his bathroom and scrubbed his face, trying to get the image of Karofsky out of his brain. It was a useless effort.

He slumped his shoulders in defeat and shuffled over to his desk. He brought up Skype and typed in Blaine's username. He immediately saw that his friend was still offline. Kurt had every intention of using the extra few minutes to check his blog or do his homework. Instead, he sat there staring at the computer screen. It wasn't so much that he was waiting for Blaine, but rather that he began to feel untethered in a way he hadn't felt since his mother's death.

Kurt was so unfocused that he didn't know how long Blaine had been online before he noticed the solid green circle beside his friend's username. He quickly clicked on it.

Relief flooded through Blaine's body when an incoming call from Kurt popped up on his screen. He clicked accept.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine greeted his friend for the first time face-to-face.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt replied softly. It wasn't until Blaine's face materialized on his computer screen that he realized this would be the first time Blaine saw him. Kurt thought that maybe he should be thankful that Karofsky's threat was preoccupying his every thought because otherwise, he would have been a nervous wreck. He was also grateful that he already knew what Blaine looked like, because even on a computer screen, his gorgeous hazel eyes and easy smile were breathtaking. And as those eyes slowly took in each of Kurt's features, Kurt felt himself anchoring into his seat. Normally seeing someone unabashedly staring at him would cause him to squirm and blush, but Blaine's face was so awestruck, he never felt uncomfortable.

Blaine knew he should stop staring. That it wasn't polite or helpful, that he was suppose to be helping his friend deal with a serious threat. But he couldn't help himself. He hadn't spent a lot of time wondering what Kurt looked like. Going to a school filled with hundreds of boys meant that he knew just how many different ways "boy" could be physically expressed. Now he knew that any second spent on trying to picture Kurt would have been completely wasted, because the image on his computer screen was unlike any other boy he had ever seen before.

Blaine noticed the simple black v-neck t-shirt, that revealed a small patch of flawless skin, as his eyes traveled upward. He watched, fascinated, as Kurt swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed smoothly in his elegant neck. Blaine took note of pink lips contrasting beautifully with the porcelain skin that surrounded them, and then glanced quickly upward because he figured he should know the colour of his friend's hair before he got lost in the sea of blue he had seen the moment Kurt's face had appeared on his screen. Blaine saw the brown locks that were finger tousled and swept upward off of Kurt's face before he finally gave in to the pull of Kurt's eyes. Blaine stared without blinking into the storm clouds that were staring back at him. He knew, just by watching closely, that Kurt's eyes weren't always this dark gray. He could tell that they clearly reflected the mood of their owner. In that moment, Blaine decided that one day he would be the reason that Kurt's eyes shone like the ocean under the noonday sun.

"Its nice to see you," Blaine said sincerely.

"You too," Kurt smiled softly and felt a blush slowly form across his cheeks. Now that the initial shock was over, Kurt could feel himself becoming self-conscious.

Blaine was fascinated by the pink tinge colouring Kurt's pale skin. Just when he thought his friend couldn't be more beautiful, he saw him transform before his eyes. But here he was again, allowing himself to get distracted from the true purpose of their call.

"Kurt," Blaine took a deep breath to refocus himself, "I'm feeling fairly helpless right now. I want to protect you and I don't know how to." During his subway ride home, Blaine had debated how best to handle the situation. He decided that being honest with Kurt about his feeling was probably the best approach. He didn't think he needed to worry about solving all of Kurt's problems. He was pretty sure his self-confident friend was capable of doing that on his own. What Blaine guessed Kurt needed was a friend to share his fears with. He could be, no he wanted, to be that person.

"Oh Blaine, I appreciate that. I really do. None of my friends here have even bothered to try," Kurt already felt comforted by Blaine. Kurt knew he'd been asking a lot when he called Blaine and the fact that he was here, offering whatever help he could, meant the world to Kurt.

"I know why you don't want to tell anyone," Blaine held up his hand to silence Kurt's anticipated interruption. "And I respected your choice," Blaine continued, "when you thought the only consequence was outing your bully. But this is a serious threat and if you don't tell someone, I'm scared something is going to happen to you," Blaine's voice filled with worry.

"I'll...I'll think about it," Kurt admitted. "I never thought it would get to this point. So yeah, you're right, I need to reconsider my strategy." Kurt remained silent for a moment, looking down at his hands resting on his desk. Blaine waited patiently.

When Kurt found his voice again, he said the only two words he could think of, "Thank you."

Blaine watched as the storm in Kurt's eyes cleared a little. The blue started to shine a little brighter, though not as brilliantly as Blaine guessed it could.

Since Kurt wanted more time to think of what his next step would be, they came to a silent agreement that there would be no more talk of bullies or fears tonight. Instead, they would take these moments to get to know each other better.

Now that they could converse face-to-face, they found their words came tumbling out with each talking and laughing over the other to share their thoughts. Their conversation flowed easily, confirming for both of them that the friendship that had begun through written messages was just as real as any of their other relationships.

In fact, the first and only awkward silence between them occurred when a loud shout startled them both.

"BLAINE!" Cooper yelled as he shut the apartment door behind him. "I brought home your favourite sushi rolls for dinner. Just wait till I tell you about the crazy shit that happened at rehearse..." Cooper's voice got louder and louder as he approached Blaine's bedroom and stepped inside. "Oh, sorry squirt," Blaine cringed at the nickname and Kurt couldn't help the smirk that formed across his lips, until he saw the face that belonged to the voice and froze in his seat.

"Didn't realize you were talking to someone." Cooper approached the computer screen and put his face right in front of the camera. "Hello there Blaine's friend, I'm Cooper Anderson." Blaine huffed indignantly in the background, always amazed by Cooper's lack of boundaries with respect to other people, but he relaxed a bit when he heard the cute giggle that escaped from Kurt.

"Oh my god, you're THE Cooper Anderson," Kurt flailed. He knew he probably should have controlled his inner fanboy a little bit, for Blaine's sake. But Kurt couldn't stop himself, he had worshiped Cooper Anderson, the Broadway star, for years.

Cooper visibly preened from Kurt's adoration. He turned to Blaine and flashed a toothy grin, "I like this friend, when can he come over to play?"

Blaine smiled sadly, "He lives in Ohio Coop, so not any time soon. And his name is Kurt."

"Well Kurt," Cooper began, turning his smile back toward the camera, "the next time you're in New York City, I'll make sure Blaine has a front row ticket to my show for you. And now you'll have to excuse Blaine but he has some delicious sushi he needs to eat." Cooper exited the room with as much flair as he had entered leaving Kurt stammering for a response. The thought of being able to sit front row for _Magic Mike: The Musical_ had drained all the blood away from his brain momentarily.

"Sorry about Coop, he can be a bit...intense," Blaine offered, "but I should probably get going. Are you going to be okay?" Blaine's voice softened, all the frustration from his brother's interruption immediately replaced by concern for his beautiful friend.

Kurt shook his head and regained focus. Cooper may know his name now, but Blaine was the one who knew him. And cared about him. Kurt knew where his priorities were.

"Thanks to you," Kurt replied shyly, "I think I am." Kurt paused for a moment and then figured he had nothing to lose, "Would it be okay if we Skyped again soon?"

"I'd like that," Blaine confirmed. "Is tomorrow too soon?" Blaine grinned widely with a twinkle in his eye.

Kurt was too overjoyed to reply, so he just shook his head.

"Its a date then." Blaine replied confidently. "Good night, Kurt."

"Good night, Blaine."

Both boys had enough self-control to wait until their screens went dark before doing their happy dances.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little heavy, I promise the fun stuff is all coming up. I just really wanted this part of canon in the story. I hope you'll agree that its a good foundation for them. Enjoy! xoxo

Kurt wondered when his life would stop feeling like a roller coaster. He was almost embarrassed recounting his week to Blaine. They were currently on Skype for a Saturday night date. Kurt still wasn't one hundred percent sure what definition of _date_ they were using. He had in fact looked the word up in the dictionary after the first time Blaine had used it, but the potential meanings only left him feeling more confused. Yep, it was better not to think too much about it right now. Besides, his life was already an emotional mess. Blaine was the one positive constant, so he had no plans to try and change that.

This week had been the first one, since they'd become friends, where they had limited contact with each other. Blaine had been busy with Sectionals and preparing for mid-term exams. And unlike at _McKinley_ , Blaine was not allowed to use his cell phone during school hours at _Dalton_. Neither boy had realized how much they'd grown to depend on each other until the events of their day to day lives overwhelmed their ability to communicate. Thankfully, when Saturday night arrived, there was nothing either of them wanted to do more than Skype with each other.

Blaine was stretched out on his bed, wearing his favourite _Dalton_ t-shirt and pajama bottoms, with his laptop open in front of him. Kurt was sitting at his desk, not having the same luxury as Blaine, since he didn't have a laptop. He was also in his casual clothes, a fitted black t-shirt and yoga pants. He wasn't sure he would ever be ready for Blaine to see him in his pajama bottoms, but he loved that Blaine wasn't as self-conscious as him.

Once they were both comfortable, Blaine insisted that Kurt share his tumultuous week first.

* * *

**Monday**

Kurt was still in shock when his fingers typed a quick text to Blaine, not even knowing when his friend would get the message:

To Blaine: _My dad asked Carol to marry him! I'm already making plans for the big day. This is exactly the happy distraction I needed right now. Hope your solo practice is going well. Kurt :)_

"Wow, I can't believe how far away Monday feels now." Kurt sighed. "Seeing how happy my Dad and Carol were after he proposed, that was such a wonderful moment."

"I'm glad you like her, Kurt. So many of the guys I go to school with have horrific stories about their step-parents. Most of their step-parents were instrumental in them being sent to board at _Dalton_ , and not in a good way. Its sounds like Carol will only make your life richer, not more lonely." Blaine smiled easily at his friend. He had been relieved when Kurt's text contained good news. Sadly, the relief had been short-lived.

**Tuesday**

To Blaine: _My Glee club teacher saw Karofsky intimidating me in the hallway today and took me to the Principal. I told them as much as I could. All I got back was "people can be mean." I knew it was useless! Kurt_

Kurt shivered in his bedroom, when he remembered the events of Tuesday. Karofsky's icy glare in the hallway, not to mention him pilfering the cake topper Kurt had chosen for his dad's wedding cake, had been the type of moment he had dreaded since Karofsky had made his threat. The fact that Mr. Schuester had witnessed it, had only served to make things worse, not better.

"Kurt," Blaine spoke softly, "you know you didn't give your Principal all the information she needed to protect you properly."

Kurt winced. "I know. I just...I naively thought my feelings were enough."

Kurt recalled his words to Principal Sylvester: _"It's the fear that's the worst. I never know when it's coming. I can't concentrate. I don't feel like I'm part of this school at all. I feel like I'm in a horror movie where this creature follows me around terrifying me, and there's nothing that I can do about it?"_

Blaine reached his hand forward, as if to touch Kurt. It wasn't the first time he'd caught himself doing it. He felt the frustration in his heart, the way he always did lately when Kurt was hurting and all he could offer were words of comfort. He wanted more than anything to touch his friend. The Warblers were always teasing him about not respecting other people's personal space. He had always found physical contact the easiest way to show his support. His relationship with Kurt was taking him to a new emotional depth, because he couldn't rely on touch. It was wholly unexpected but not completely unwelcome.

Kurt saw the movement of Blaine's hand and the pain that flashed across his eyes. Kurt's own heart sped up at the thought that Blaine wanted so desperately to touch him. To offer him the physical comfort that no one else even bothered thinking he needed. He moved his own hand closer to his computer screen and smiled shyly at Blaine. He had no idea when they would be able to touch for real, but he needed Blaine to know that he felt the same physical pull.

**Wednesday**

**newyorkbound** asked: _Blaine, Break a leg at Sectionals tomorrow! Today was yet another shocker for me. Some of the guys on the Glee club decided to stand up to Karofsky and tell him to leave me alone. They got into a physical altercation with him. My friend, Sam, even has a black eye. Not sure what Karofsky looks like now, but Sam insisted he got in a few punches. Is it wrong that I'm both elated & terrified at the same time? I don't want anyone getting hurt for me, but it feels nice to know that they care. Send me a quick text, if you can, to let me know when you win :) Kurt_

 **warbleringthrulife** answered you: _Kurt, Our final practice was great. I'm feeling really positive about our chances tomorrow. I can't believe your friends confronted Karofsky. Although, part of me was saying 'its about time' when I read your message. I hope it doesn't make things worse for you. And of course they care, it's just a situation most people don't know how to cope with. That's why bullies get away with it for so long. I'm off to bed. Good night & I'll definitely let you know when we win ;) Blaine_

**Thursday**

To Kurt: _WE WON! Blaine :D_

To Blaine: _I knew you would! Congrats! My Dad knows about Karofsky, I'll tell you more later. Kurt_

"It all happened so fast." Kurt frowned. "One minute I was dancing with Finn and the next my Dad was chasing Karofsky down the hallway."

"Woah, back up a minute Kurt," Blaine implored. "Why were you dancing with Finn?"

Kurt laughed. He had skirted around the topic of Finn numerous times with Blaine. And he wasn't about to fill him in on their history right now either. That was an embarrassment he would save for another date.

"Sorry, let me explain," Kurt said. "Finn is a terrible dancer, it's a running joke in the Glee club actually. We were with my Dad after school, so that they could practice slow dancing for the wedding. I was leading Finn, when Karofsky happened to walk by the door of the room and made a," Kurt paused. Even now, when he felt completely safe with Blaine, it was difficult to put the hate into words. And then Kurt realized he didn't have to. So he made the offensive, limp wrist gesture to Blaine and watched as rage turned warm hazel into fiery amber.

"My Dad saw him. So he asked me what that was about. Finn chose that moment to finally step-up, so he said 'Tell him or I will.' I didn't really have a choice then. I told my Dad that Karofsky had threatened to kill me, which was a shock to Finn too. My Dad didn't need to hear anything else. He charged down the hallway after Karofsky and pinned him to the wall."

"I hate that your Dad had to find out that way, Kurt." Blaine struggled to get his emotions under control. "But I'm really glad he knows now."

Kurt flushed with shame. If something had happened to his Dad as a result of that incident, he never would have forgiven himself. He'd been foolish to think he was protecting his Dad by not telling him. And his Dad had told him as much that evening:

_"My job, as your father is to protect you. I can't do that if you don't tell me when you need protecting. I know you're worried about my heart. But what good would all the crappy health food and exercise have done me, if something had happened to you? You are my son. If Karofsky had hurt you, Kurt...I'm not sure I could have recovered from that."_

Just remembering his father's impassioned speech brought tears to Kurt's eyes. "Me too," was all he could say in response to Blaine.

**Friday**

To Blaine: _My Principal just expelled Karofsky! And I didn't even have to say he kissed me. The death threat & the bullying was enough. I feel so free! Kurt :)_

Kurt felt like he was riding the wave of emotions all over again, as they arrived at the final day of his chaotic week.

"What do you think school will be like on Monday?" Blaine asked, bouncing a little on his bed from the excitement of the idea.

"Honestly, I've no idea. The bullying has been going on so long, I don't remember a time I wasn't afraid at school." Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

Blaine nodded in understanding. That was the reason he was at _Dalton_ after all. "And despite that fear, you still went to school every day. I have so much respect for you, for that. I couldn't do it."

Kurt didn't respond. He waited and hoped that Blaine was going to share a little piece of himself. He had alluded numerous times to why he was at Dalton, but never once did he tell Kurt the story of his transfer.

Tonight would be no different.

Blaine wanted to tell Kurt his story, he truly did. But he felt that Kurt had enough to deal with right now. He didn't want to add to his stress. And that was probably the wrong approach, but again, he wasn't used to sharing his problems with people. Even with Kurt, it was going to take more time.

Kurt saw the defeat in Blaine's eyes and knew the moment had passed. That was okay. He would continue to earn Blaine's trust one step at a time. Kurt had found Blaine at the moment he had needed him the most. But Blaine hadn't had the same luck. He faced his demons alone, which meant he needed to learn how to rely on others. Kurt was willing to be patient. He knew Blaine was worth waiting for.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy you're all here reading this story. I'm loving writing it and have lots of fun things planned. Now, with that being said, I'm about to mix things up a bit. Up until now, I've been able to use canon events in the order they occurred, but that's about to change. I just hope you'll trust me. I've made choices that I feel are best for this story. The first example is in this chapter, so you'll have a better idea of what I mean after you've read it. And as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy!

__To Blaine:_ The wedding was flawless :D There were even a few pleasant surprises for me. I'll fill you in tomorrow. Is 3pm still good for our Skype chat? Kurt_

__To Kurt:_ I'm curious about these surprises, since I'm pretty sure you had everything planned down to the millisecond ;) Enjoy the rest of your evening! 3pm tomorrow is perfect. See you then, Blaine_

* * *

"I didn't have every single second planned you know?" Kurt huffed, as soon as Blaine's face appeared on his screen.

Blaine laughed. "Good afternoon to you too, Kurt."

Kurt pouted for a moment longer and then smiled. He couldn't even pretend to be mad at Blaine. So he laughed as well. "Hi Blaine."

"How was the rest of the wedding? Did anyone spill a drink on you or the bride?" Blaine's eyes twinkled with mock horror.

"Thank goodness, no! Everyone behaved themselves. In fact, some people managed to surprise me completely with their actions." Kurt smiled fondly remembering Finn's speech.

"Oh, do tell." Blaine said watching in fascination as a series of emotions played across Kurt's face. There was a lot more to this story than just a pleasant surprise, if the complexity of Kurt's response was any indication.

Kurt thought about his crush on Finn last year and their fight when he had decorated their room. He thought about how Finn was the only member of New Directions who didn't stand up to Karofsky, and how shocked Finn had looked when Kurt said the bully had threatened to kill him. And then he thought about the man who had stood in front of all their family and friends and called them _Furt_.

Kurt decided that he was ready to let Blaine in on this embarrassing part of his history. He just hoped his friend wouldn't laugh too hard at him.

"It was Finn."

"Your step-brother?" Blaine inquired. Kurt hadn't talked much about the boy the same age as him who joined his family. Blaine figured there was a story there. Now he knew he'd been right.

"Yeah." Kurt took a deep breath. "We have a bit of history together." He took another breath, glanced briefly into trusting hazel eyes before spilling his mortifying secret. "I used to have a crush on him. He's straight. It was before our parents started dating, actually my crush was one of the reasons I introduced our parents. I thought Finn was oblivious to my infatuation but apparently I wasn't as subtle as I thought. When our parents got serious, he and his mom moved in with me and my dad. I decorated our shared bedroom with my natural flair and it shouldn't have been a surprise to me that Finn was angry about it. We had a huge fight, complete with homophobic slurs, that my dad overheard."

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry. That must have been awful," Blaine offered in sympathy.

Kurt simply nodded once before continuing. "I was angry about the slur but honestly, I was a coward. I never told my dad how inappropriate I'd been toward Finn. I let him take the fall and it hurt our friendship. He has stood up for me in the past, even wearing a Gaga-inspired dress to show he's on my side. But I've still felt like he was holding back, never quite committing to a friendship with me. I didn't know if it was because he was worried I was still infatuated with him, or something else."

"And then your parents got engaged." Blaine said, his voice filled with incredulity.

"Yeah, then they got engaged." Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "I think in the end though, that was the biggest help. It was like once we knew we were going to be family, we couldn't just exchange pleasantries and call it a day. I think, no, I know, we both wanted something more brotherly. We couldn't be more different if we tried, but we both love Glee club, he's dating one of my closest friends and our parents fell in love. Somewhere in there, we must have common ground. So Finn surprised us all, and proclaimed our new brotherly relationship in front of everyone at the wedding. He even sang "Just The Way You Are" to me, with some help from our friends in Glee club. Hold on, I'll post the video for you."

Kurt had saved the speech and song on his computer, so he'd have it to watch when things got complicated. He wasn't naive enough to think they'd always be _Furt_ but he hoped watching it would help him remember that they would always be brothers.

Kurt posted the video on his blog and waited while Blaine watched it. He couldn't see it, but he could hear Finn's voice and he had some idea of what was happening in each frame. He saw Blaine's eyes glowing with adoration when Kurt was fairly certain his face was on the screen. It made Kurt's stomach swoop in excitement, even if now wasn't the best time to be thinking that way.

"That was amazingly sweet." Blaine smiled softly. He loved being able to see Kurt interact with his friends and family like that. It gave him an inside view that the distance prevented them from sharing. Normally, he would have met Kurt's family and friends by now. Well he assumed anyway that he would have met them. He may just be fantasizing but Blaine thought maybe in a different life, where they both lived in Ohio, they would have been best friends, if not also something more.

Blaine stopped that train of thought before it could go any further. They weren't in the same city, so it wasn't going to happen. He would just be grateful for every _Skype_ chat, text message and _tumblr_ post that Kurt shared with him. Whatever they were and whatever they were destined to be would figure itself out eventually.

Blaine had been silent for too long. Kurt was nervous his friend was silently judging his behaviour toward Finn, even if it had worked out in the end.

Blaine looked up and caught Kurt's eyes. He recognized the anxiety immediately. Again, their inability to touch had changed how Blaine processed interactions between them. He was getting very good at reading Kurt's facial expressions.

Blaine smiled wide and easy, trying to quell Kurt's unnecessary nerves. Blaine was certainly not one to judge someone else's misguided crush. He decided it was time he shared an embarrassing moment from his past as well, to help put Kurt at ease.

"Finn could teach me a thing or two about serenading a boy, that's for sure." Blaine turned a soft pink as he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

Kurt was intrigued. He'd never seen Blaine look so awkward before. He waited for his friend to calm down before speaking. "Care to elaborate?"

"Even better. I'll show you!" Kurt could hear Blaine's fingers flying across the keys as he typed. "Check your tag on _tumblr_."

Kurt clicked over to _tumblr_ and saw that Blaine had posted a video for him. The comment underneath it read: _The Warbler's GAP Attack (Valentine's Day, last year) aka Public Humiliation 101 by Blaine_. Oh, Kurt thought to himself, this is going to be so good!

Out of respect for Blaine, Kurt tried to keep his expression fairly impassive while watching the video, but the horrified look on the face of the boy, with the horrible hair, that Blaine was serenading was too much. Kurt's laugh drowned out Blaine's fabulous, albeit completely inappropriate, rendition of "When I Get You Alone."

"Blaine, I, oh my, I just..." Kurt let his voice trail off. He was at a loss for words. He felt mortified on behalf of his friend but also thrilled that he had not been the only one of them who so clearly misjudged the feelings of another boy.

"I know." Blaine hung his head in his hands. "That is the single most embarrassing moment of my life. Oh, I'm sure there's worse things to come, but this is documented for eternity. So you see, you're not the only one who has fallen for the wrong guy. Jeremiah, that was his name, wasn't even out at work, which partly explains the terrified look on his face, and one of the many reasons it turns out we would never have made it as a couple. Another one being that he did not appreciate my overbearing attempt at romance."

"Well, personally, I'd love someone to serenade me in public." Kurt paused. "But perhaps with a song that doesn't talk about sex toys and photographs."

Both boys laughed in response, then Blaine said quietly, "Duly noted." He said it so quietly in fact, that Kurt wasn't sure he didn't just imagine the words in his head.

Kurt waited a moment, to see if Blaine was going to say anything else. When he didn't, Kurt simply said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"For sharing that with me." Kurt said.

"You're welcome." Blaine replied.

They both fell silent as the step they had taken today in their relationship registered in their minds and their hearts. Neither boy was perfect, they both had made mistakes before. And so naturally they both asked themselves, is this a mistake? Is Kurt Blaine's new Jeremiah? Is Blaine Kurt's new Finn? And then they smiled shyly at each other and realized how ridiculous that idea was. Because even though they'd only known each other a few weeks, they were already closer than either had ever been to another person before. No, they may not know what this was just yet, but it was certainly not a mistake.


	10. Chapter 10

As Kurt sat in the principal's office, squeezed between his dad and Carole, his thoughts drifted to Blaine. For the first time since they met, he was relieved Blaine was in New York City. Kurt hoped that meant Blaine was safe from whatever bad luck curse plagued him in Ohio. Every single time Kurt had dared to feel happy or safe, something or someone would steal it from him. His mom's death, his dad's heart attack, Karofsky's kiss and now this. Kurt heard Principal Sue's words: "they could do something about it, they just decided not to," but couldn't fully process what that meant. All he knew was that he couldn't "go back to being terrified all the time. I jump every time a locker is slammed shut. I flinch whenever I turn the corner. I don't feel safe at this school." Yep, Blaine was definitely safer tucked away in New York City.

* * *

Kurt walked into Glee club and interrupted whatever nonsense Mr. Schuester was currently regaling them with.

"Can I make an announcement?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," replied Mr. Schuester.

"First, I wanted to thank everyone for what you did at my dad's wedding. Especially Finn, it's nice to know that I have great friends here, as well as a true brother. Which is why it's so hard for me to leave." Kurt stood silently, as his friends reacted to the news.

"What do you mean leave?" inquired Quinn.

"I'm not leaving forever, I hope. I just need some time to sort out what to do now." Kurt answered.

"Kurt you can't leave," Tina begged.

"What the hell dude, how 'bout you talk with me about this first?" Finn stood and approached Kurt.

"I'm sorry Finn. We can talk about it at home later. Karofsky's coming back tomorrow, so that means I won't be." Kurt stated simply.

"We can protect you," insisted Sam.

"Seriously, we can, like, form a perimeter around you like the Secret Service," Puck offered.

"Yeah," confirmed Finn.

"Um, does this mean you're going to be missing Sectionals?" Rachel asked.

Everyone stopped moving for a moment as they digested Rachel's insensitivity.

"Kurt," Mercedes said softly, helplessness written all over her face as she approached him with her arms open.

"Sorry," Kurt said, "I have to go." He turned around and walked out of the choir room, leaving his friends behind.

* * *

Later that evening Kurt sat in front of his computer screen, filling Blaine in on the sudden turn of events. They were trying to brainstorm solutions, when Blaine suddenly realized Kurt's leave of absence from school meant he wouldn't be singing with his Glee club at their competition this week.

"Are you sad you'll miss Sectionals?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Not really. I usually just end up harmonizing in the background. My counter-tenor voice isn't appreciated in Glee club," Kurt managed to say with only a hint of bitterness.

"That's a mistake. The Warblers would love to have your voice in our mix. I hope I get to hear you perform soon, or even sing with you." Blaine said wistfully. He loved the melodic sound of Kurt's voice.

Kurt blushed. "One day."

The boys chatted for a little longer, not making any progress in finding solutions for Kurt's situation but enjoying each other's company. They said good bye with promises to talk tomorrow.

* * *

"Blaine, I didn't know you were coming tonight. I would have gotten you a seat." Cooper said as he stepped off stage behind the curtain and grabbed his baby brother in a bone crushing hug.

Blaine squeezed back, a little tighter and a little longer than normal. Cooper felt the desperation instantly. He knew he wasn't always the most tactful person, but when it came to Blaine he tried really hard to be. So without another word he pulled Blaine into his dressing room and shut the door behind them.

"We've got 15 minutes before I need to be back on stage. What's going on, squirt?" _Oh shit this is bad_ , Cooper thought to himself when Blaine didn't even react to the nickname he loathed.

"I just, I just really needed to see you and say," Blaine paused to steady his breathing and organize his thoughts, "Thank you. Do you remember my friend Kurt?"

"Uh, yeah. How could I forget the pretty boy in Ohio who seems to make you smile brighter than any other _friend_." Cooper teased Blaine. "Oh, no. Did he get a boyfriend or something?"

Blaine smiled weakly, he almost wished it was that simple. Then at least he'd be the only one hurting. He shook his head no.

"He was being bullied at school, really um, badly." Blaine was willing to respect Kurt's wishes of not outing Karofsky, so he didn't give Cooper all the details. "The principal had expelled the bully and we thought that was it. Kurt learned today that the school board has overturned the expulsion and the bully is free to return to school tomorrow. Kurt's been excused from school this week, so he can figure out what to do now. But he doesn't really have a lot of options."

Blaine collapsed in defeat onto the small leather couch tucked into the corner of the room. Cooper sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I know exactly how he feels right now," Blaine whispered.

"I know you do." Cooper said sadly.

"And if I hadn't had you, oh Coop, I don't know what he's going to do. I'm really worried about him." Blaine buried himself in his brother's embrace. There was no doubt in Blaine's mind that Cooper had saved him. When he wasn't safe at school, or at home, Coop had done the only thing he could. He'd returned to Ohio, packed Blaine's bags and put them both on a plane to New York City. Once they arrived at his apartment and Blaine was safely tucked into his bed, Cooper had called a lawyer and filed for legal guardianship of his brother. Then he'd called his mother and told her that he expected tuition money for _Dalton_ in addition to living expenses. When Blaine woke the next morning and Cooper had told him of the plans he'd made, it had been the first time he'd seen his baby brother smile in far too long.

There had been no further contact with their parents. Cooper and Blaine were their entire family now and they were all that they needed. It worked for them.

"Does his family, are they, supportive?" Cooper asked, treading carefully so as not to open old wounds but needing to know just how much danger Blaine's friend was in.

"Oh yeah, his dad is amazing. He's been there every step of the way trying to protect Kurt. But they don't have the money we do. Private school isn't an option and I'm fairly certain he'd run into the same problem at any other public school in Ohio." In fact Blaine was sure he would, thinking back to his own fateful night outside his high school gym.

"I'm sorry, B. The best you can do right now is be his friend. I know he means a lot to you. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help, okay?" Cooper hugged his brother one last time before standing up. "You wanna wait? We could go grab a burger and milkshake at The Diner after."

"Yeah. I'd like that." Blaine smiled at his brother as he got comfortable on the couch. He pulled his phone out and checked his signal, just in case Kurt needed him again tonight.

* * *

Burt reached over and patted Kurt's shoulder as he sat slumped at the dinner table. "Hey bud, we'll figure this out."

It was just the two of them this evening. Carole had an evening shift at the hospital and Finn wasn't home from football practice yet.

"I know Dad, I just don't understand why I'm the one who has to go into hiding. I haven't done anything wrong." Kurt pushed his plate away. He was too upset to eat. He'd been bottling up the anger and resentment for too long. There wasn't any room left in his stomach for food.

"I'm being punished for just being myself. You have no idea what it's like, I am the only openly gay kid at school. In this town. I mean why can't I walk hand-in-hand down the hall with the person that I like. Why can't I slow dance at my prom? Why can't I just live my life like everyone else?" Kurt took a steadying breath.

"You got a shitty deal, Kurt. I get that. But your safety comes first. We'll figure something out." Burt sighed as he watched his son storm away, the injustices of life weighing heavily on his shoulders.

Burt hadn't questioned the universe when his wife died and left him alone to raise their son. He hadn't seeked out anyone's pity or asked "why me." He had stayed strong for Kurt and done what he thought was right and important for being the best dad he could. But this time around, he found his own faith shaken. Kurt wasn't an innocent child anymore, and true he may be a headstrong, fiercely independent teenager, but he still had a pure heart. Burt couldn't understand why it felt like he was always suffering. He refused to believe it was because Kurt was gay. Like he had told Kurt a million times before, "there is nothing wrong with you, there is a lot wrong with this world." Burt thought he was going to need to have that motto framed on their wall to make it through these next few weeks.

* * *

Kurt's week passed in a mixture of anger and defeat. He helped his Dad at the shop to distract himself from all his emotions. He worked hard on his assignments, determined not to fall behind at school just because he wasn't there right now. He celebrated with his friends when the New Directions won Sectionals. He chatted with Blaine when he wasn't at _Dalton_. But when he crawled into bed Friday night, Kurt felt no closer to a solution and dreaded the arrival of Monday morning.

* * *

Kurt approached the principal's office with a heavy heart. He had spent more time in the small room this last month than he had during his two previous years at McKinley. He was beginning to resent the sight of the lumpy couch. He was so lost in his despair that it took him a moment to realize the couch was already occupied by Karofsky and his dad, when he and Burt arrived.

Burt placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him the rest of the way into the room and into an empty chair.

The conversation seemed to happen around Kurt. He heard Karofsky's words of contrition and desperately wanted to believe him. But it was too good to be true. Kurt knew deep down that something else was going on. So he asked to speak to Karofsky alone.

Kurt was shocked to find out that his secret ally was Santana. But the look on Karofsky's face, as he recalled his conversation with the sassy cheerleader, told him she was the best ally he could have hoped for.

_"You and I are going to be each other's beards. And together we're going to rule the school." Santana stated._

_"And what if I say no?" Karofsky asked._

_"Then I'm going to tell everyone about you, and your life will be over." Santana replied, the threat simple and obvious. "The only straight I am, is straight-up bitch."_

Kurt knew that he and Santana would never speak of this. That they would never acknowledge that she had single handedly done what no other person, not even the adults, had been able to achieve. And he didn't fully understand why, just yet. But he knew when he learned of her secret, of her real motivation, that he would do everything he could to protect her too.

* * *

"Kurt?" Mercedes caught a glimpse of him in the crowded hallway and came rushing over. "Are you? Does this mean?" Her excitement at the prospect of having her friend back was so overwhelming she was incapable of forming a complete sentence.

"KURT HUMMEL IS BACK AT MCKINLEY!" Kurt threw his hands up in the air, with a triumphant smile on his face.

Mercedes squealed and enveloped him in a warm embrace. Then she squealed again and stammered, "Oh my God, this is perfect, wait here. Right here." And she rushed off, leaving a stunned Kurt behind.

Within a minute Mercedes was running toward him, white fabric clutched tightly in her fingers. "We made this one for you. I didn't think you'd actually get to wear it. But you will. Because you're here." She opened the fabric to reveal a white t-shirt with the words _LIKES BOYS_ written in big, bold black letters. It was the most beautiful shirt Kurt had ever seen.

She grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him down the hallway, "Come on or we're going to be late."


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt stood alone on _McKinley_ 's stage. For the first time in a long time, he felt ready to face his life again. He had only been gone a week, but when he and Mercedes entered the auditorium together, his friends in Glee club had all come rushing over to welcome him back, as if he'd been gone for months. Kurt had embraced each one of them with an openness he hadn't shown them in months, feeling freer than ever before, now that the bullying was over. And maybe that's truly where their reaction stemmed from, because in a lot of ways that mattered, the real Kurt had been hiding for far too long.

As the first notes of Lady Gaga's _Born This Way_ began to pulse through his body, Kurt promised himself he wouldn't hide anymore. He saw Santana and Karofsky seated together at the back of the auditorium, still unsure how stable their little pact was, but not willing to give into the worry. In more ways than Kurt could comprehend this moment felt like his true coming out party.

And minutes later, when Mercedes and Tina opened Kurt's jacket to reveal his _Likes Boys_ t-shirt, Kurt only had one boy on his mind. He knew this was the performance he wanted him to see. His pulse quickened at the thought of posting it on his _tumblr_ for Blaine, and really, all his followers to witness. That was certainly one way to ensure he couldn't hide any longer.

* * *

 **newyorkbound** asked: _Blaine, My friend Santana struck some sort of deal with the devil (there's a reason I sometimes "accidentally" call her Satan) and Karofsky has swore he will leave me alone! I really don't believe this will last forever, but for now, I'm rejoicing and planning to participate a lot more at school while I can. So, with that being said, I've posted a video for you. You wanted to see me sing! I think this is the performance I'm most proud of, and it only just happened today. Kurt :)_

Kurt uploaded the video and bounced around his room anxiously waiting for Blaine's reaction.

Before Blaine even responded, Kurt saw the post, _warbleringthrulife reblogged your video: "Born This Way" performed by New Directions_ , on his dashboard. Two minutes later he had a new message in his inbox.

 **warbleringthrulife** answered you: _Kurt, I'm speechless. I already reblogged it, I hope you don't mind. I just needed to share that with all my followers. Now let me ramble on for a moment about how amazing, courageous, inspiring, talented, beautiful (and a million other adjectives I can't think of right now) you were in that video. In fact, your entire Glee club looks like a force to be reckoned with. I'm not sure The Warblers are ready to face you at Nationals, because I'm certain that's where you're going to end up. I know performing isn't your life long goal, but I really hope you find a way to keep it in your life, you looked like you were born to be on that stage ;) Blaine_

Kurt finished reading Blaine's message and was very glad he was alone, as he wiped at the tears slowly falling down his face. He didn't know what kind of reaction he'd been expecting from Blaine, but he was certain he hadn't anticipated this. He read through the message another dozen times, searching for a word he had misunderstood, a thought that could be interpreted a different way. He never found one. All he found was words of flattery and adoration from a boy he admired. A boy who managed to use his words to reach across hundreds of miles and tighten his grip on Kurt's heart.

Kurt couldn't decide how to respond. So he scrolled through his blog while he tried to reign in his emotions and fit words to them.

A few minutes later his curiosity overrode any sentimental response he'd hoped to send.

 **newyorkbound** asked: _Blaine, Your reaction to the video was amazing. Thank you! Just a quick question though - how many followers do you have on tumblr? Kurt :)_

Blaine's response was almost instantaneous.

 **warbleringthrulife** answered you: _Are you free to Skype?_

Kurt opened _Skype_ and logged in. A minute later he received an incoming call from Blaine.

The second his face appeared on the screen Blaine was in full rambling mode. "Shit, Kurt. I'm so so sorry. Sometimes I forget how many of them there are. I haven't been posting as much lately," he paused and blushed. _Oh_ , Kurt thought to himself, _maybe I'm the reason for that_.

"Its okay, Blaine." Kurt replied calmly. "I was only asking because my follower count is suddenly climbing and the video already has 527 notes, which is triple the number of followers I had and about 500 more notes than anything I've ever posted has had before."

"Well that's because it's amazing. But also probably because I have a couple thousand followers," Blaine replied sheepishly.

"You...what?" Kurt was sure he must have misheard Blaine, because how does anyone get thousands of followers on _tumblr_?

"I know. It's crazy to me too. Honestly though, they're not here for me. Awhile back, before Cooper was cast in _Magic Mike_ , he had lots of smaller Broadway roles and I used to post candid pictures of him. As he got more popular, fans would find my posts and start following me." Blaine shrugged his shoulders, he was used to the _tumblr_ riots that Cooper could cause.

Kurt smiled shyly and clicked around on his computer for a few seconds. "Do you mean photos like this one?" Kurt asked as he shared his screen with Blaine for a second and right in the middle was a picture of Cooper looking dapper on a kickass motorcycle.

"Yep, that was one of them." Blaine grinned at Kurt. "And why, may I ask do you have that picture?"

Blaine's tone was light but Kurt didn't miss the way Blaine had curled in on himself ever so slightly, or the way that his gaze dropped downward and he couldn't quite meet Kurt's eyes.

"Let's just say that I was a huge fanboy of Cooper Anderson's until I learned that there was another Anderson I liked even more." Kurt blurted out, before he could think too much about it and change his mind. After seeing Blaine's reaction to Kurt's crush on Cooper, he needed Blaine to know that Cooper meant nothing to him. "And you know that I had no idea you were Cooper's little brother when we started talking, right?" Blaine nodded.

"This is about you and me." Kurt said confidently.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that." Blaine replied softly.

But Kurt did know. He knew it in the way his eyes were now golden and his posture was open again. He knew it in the way Blaine's cheeks pinked ever so slightly and in the lilt of his voice when he was happy. He knew it because slowly but surely, and despite the distance between them, he was beginning to know Blaine.

* * *

"KURT!" The sound of Rachel's irate voice filled his ears and everyone else's who happened to be unlucky enough to be standing near his locker the next day before his lunch period.

"Hello to you too, Rachel." He smiled sweetly, as she glared at him, unsure as to what was going on.

"Don't you 'hello Rachel' me. I want to know how a video of us performing _Born this Way_ ended up on _tumblr_ with over 600 notes?" Rachel looked at him expectantly.

"And why would you think I'd know anything about that?" Kurt feigned indifference. It wasn't that his relationship with Blaine was a secret, it was just that Mercedes, to his surprise, hadn't told anyone else about it. So he hadn't either. He figured the gossip-free days for him and Blaine were about to come to a dramatic end.

"Oh I don't know, perhaps because the tag at the bottom of the video reads, 'Check out my amazing friend Kurt and his talented Glee club.' My friend Harmony, you remember her, right?" Rachel inquired, as if she was asking a question, but didn't pause long enough for an actual answer. "She and I met at a performing arts camp when we were 5. We stay in touch over email and she sent me the link, after she saw the video and wondered if the Kurt mentioned in the tag was _my_ Kurt. She also wanted to know why _my_ Kurt was being reblogged by Cooper Anderson's baby brother."

At some point during Rachel's rant, and Kurt really could not have told you when, Tina and Mercedes had arrived at his locker as well. They were smart enough to stay out of Rachel's tunnel vision of wrath, so she had barely paused upon their arrival.

"So, _my_ Kurt, is there something you want to tell me about you and Blaine Anderson?" Rachel's voice softened a little as Kurt involuntarily blushed at the mention of Blaine's name and she was fairly certain he wasn't going to keep pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Blaine and I are close friends," Kurt offered as an answer, but he knew he wasn't going to get off that easily. Tina and Mercedes stepped forward and stood beside Rachel, who was now wearing her _tell me more before I bitch you out again_ face. Kurt sighed and reached back into his locker. As he dug around for his English notebook from that morning's class, he provided more details. "He lives in New York City, with Cooper actually. We met online when the bullying was really bad with Karofsky. Blaine messaged me some words of support and we started talking. We text and _Skype_ a fair bit now." His hand closed around the notebook and with a soft sigh, he pulled it out and opened it to the last page. He turned it around and showed the page to his closest girl friends. Drawn in red ink was a heart with an arrow and written inside were the words _Blaine + Kurt_.

Mercedes was the first to respond with a sympathetic, "Oh, Boo."

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Notes:** If you're following along on _tumblr_ (and I love every one of you who is showing that much enthusiasm for this story), the posts are on their blogs. I've also tagged everything with "fic: tumbled upon" so you can just track that tag if you want instead. Thank you again for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt had been right about the end of his gossip-free days. Once he had confessed his crush on Blaine, there was no stopping his friends. After school that day they had gone home with Kurt, and huddled around his computer screen and watched every single performance of The Warblers they could find. At first Kurt felt bad, like he was secretly spying on Blaine, but the clips they watched were easy to find and obviously the group had consented to having the songs posted. Eventually, Kurt's unease drifted away and was replaced by wonder-struck as he watched Blaine, even through a computer screen, captivate him and his friends. His performances were flawless and he played to the audience, whether it was teenage girls from their sister school, elderly people in an old age home or judges at a show choir competition. Every performance ended with standing ovations and deafening applause. If there was ever one thing that Kurt was certain of, it was that Blaine was born to be a star.

When they had played the last video, the girls were all understandably smitten with Blaine. And their questions began immediately. Rachel, Tina and Mercedes took turns grilling Kurt, and because they were his best girl friends, he merely rolled his eyes and answered them the best he could.

 _Are you sure he's gay?_ Yes.

 _Does he have a boyfriend?_ No.

 _Does he want a boyfriend?_ I don't know.

 _How often do you talk?_ Every day.

 _What do you talk about?_ Life, music, New York City, being gay. Everything.

 _Does he consider you a close friend?_ Yes.

 _Does he think of you as more?_ I don't know.

_Do you want him to?_

The last question was the most difficult for him to answer. Honestly, Kurt wasn't sure if he did. He'd been struggling to keep his crush from developing into a full-blown fantasy of him and Blaine living in a stylish Manhattan loft with huge bay windows so that he could sew with lots of natural light and Blaine would be close-by playing their piano, rehearsing for his lead role on Broadway. Obviously, he was having zero success at stopping those day dreams from forming in his mind. Not that it was bad. At least Blaine was gay and clearly enjoyed Kurt's company. This wasn't going to blow up in his face like it had with Finn. But still, neither of them had talked about being anything more than friends. And given his success rate so far, Kurt wasn't so sure he was ready to pursue Blaine that way.

So Kurt just downplayed the question with his friends. Reminding them that Blaine was in New York and he was stuck in Lima for at least another year and a half. Even if his heart started to swell painfully in his chest every time he thought about it, he just wasn't sure he wanted his first boyfriend to be someone he couldn't even touch on a daily basis.

And even though he tried his best not to spend hours daydreaming about a life with Blaine beside him, it seemed that once that idea was formed in his brain, there was really no way to stop picturing it.

* * *

Kurt woke up early for school, the sun's rays barely strong enough to penetrate his blinds. He was unsure as to what had disturbed his slumber, but he didn't appreciate being awake in advance of his already too early alarm. He rolled onto his stomach and groaned loudly when the sheets rubbed against his erection. It was the third time this week and the friction provided by the cool fabric brought the x-rated images of his dream to the forefront of his mind.

He cursed Rachel with his sleep-heavy voice. His current state being blamed on her because not a single day went by now where she didn't mention Blaine's name. Of course, thinking of her, instead of Blaine, gave him a chance to breathe and redistribute the blood in his body. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold off. But for now, he'd sworn to himself that he wasn't going to masturbate while picturing his new best friend. Unfortunately, his subconscious was a rebel and his dreams had begun to rival the few short minutes of porn that he'd seen online, only now he and Blaine were the stars. It wasn't too difficult to imagine Blaine's hazel eyes burning into his while their sweat slicked bodies moved together and his hands twisted into the dark curls he was longing to touch. Blaine's full pink lips kissing their way down his neck, leaving marks on his pale skin. Kurt flushed pink at the thoughts, even though no one else knew he was having them. He shook his head as he realized that his baby penguin status in his mind was quickly being replaced by a much more lusty lion.

* * *

Blaine arrived home from school to an empty apartment. He wasn't surprised. Cooper had today off and was probably eating and drinking his way through the Upper East Side with his friends. Blaine smiled to himself at the thought. Cooper would stumble home in the middle of the night, wake Blaine with his drunken singing and they'd share a couple glasses of water while Cooper told embarrassing stories about his friends. Blaine would crawl back into bed to catch a few more hours of sleep before school and Cooper would pass out until his evening performance the next day. It was crazy and disruptive, but Blaine wouldn't trade it for the world. He had tons of freedom living with Cooper and he never abused it. Blaine was responsible with his homework, careful not to jeopardize his role in The Warblers, since all extracurricular activities were viewed as a privilege you earned at _Dalton Academy_ by maintaining good grades. Blaine had learned a long time ago anyway, that he only could only count on himself. Cooper's arrival back into his life, when he needed him the most, was a wonderful feeling. And even if he wasn't physically around as often as Blaine might have liked, he knew Coop would be there for him without question. Knowing that, made it easier to spend the rest of his time on his own.

So he grabbed a can of _Coke_ from the kitchen and headed to his bedroom to get started on his homework. He turned on his laptop and settled on his bed. Against his better judgement, he logged into _tumblr_ to see what had been happening in the fandom world today.

Moments later, Blaine squirmed on his bed as a blush formed on his cheeks and started to creep down his neck as he stared at his computer screen. His inbox had been flooded with messages, from his friends and a surprising number of anons, suggesting that perhaps he and Kurt were more than just friends.

 **Anonymous** asked: _You like boys, he likes boys...need I say more ;)_

 **Anonymous** asked: _If you aren't tapping that, someone else certainly will be. Get it, Anderson._

 **WarblersAreMyLife** asked: _Blaine, you've been holding out on us. We need a countertenor. Any chance he'll move to New York City to live closer to you and join The Warblers?! Jeff_

 **Anonymous** asked: _Kurt + Blaine = Klaine You're my new OTP. Just thought you should know._

 **SassyWarbler** asked: _Blaine, Please tell me you've snagged this hottie? Cause if not, mind if I try? (I'm joking, mostly.) Love ya, Trent_

Blaine didn't know why he was so flustered. He should have known that when he reblogged Kurt's _Born this Way_ video, gossip about the nature of their relationship would soon follow. After all, he'd witnessed first hand the countless hours The Warblers spent teasing each other about their latest conquests.

 _Yes, he really should have known better._ Especially since his followers and all his friends knew he was gay. He'd promised himself, when he moved to New York City, that even though hate had driven him from his home, he wasn't going to hide who he was. Thankfully, he'd found NYC to be a lot more accepting. He'd been on dates with a few boys from _Dalton_ over the last year. He'd kissed a couple of them and even shared in a mutual handjob. But he never wanted to go further with any of them. There were a lot of things about Blaine that were old fashioned and this was one of them. A lot of his friends were letting their hormones drive their actions, resulting in various rendezvous of a sexual nature, but Blaine knew that wasn't for him. He craved love and emotional intimacy more than he craved someone else jerking him off.

And it was mind blowing to him that he may have been closer to that type of relationship when he was living in Ohio, than he was now that he lived in NYC. Of course, he might just be thinking that way about Kurt because of all the "helpful" messages his friends had been sending him and not because they'd be great in a relationship together.

Blaine shook his head and laughed at himself for his ridiculous thought. After all, they hadn't even met in person.

Although thanks to _youtube_ and his nosy friends, Blaine knew exactly what Kurt looked like and all the delicious ways he was able to move his body.

* * *

 **warblerwes** asked: _To Blaine, Is Kurt a cheerleader? Because I'm fairly certain this is the same guy who was wearing the "Likes Boys" t-shirt in that video you reblogged. See you at practice tomorrow. Don't be late! Sincerely, Wes_

Blaine clicked the link and was treated to one and a half minutes of Kurt singing _4 Minutes_ in full cheerleader glory. It became a lot harder after those hip thrusts to keep his thoughts about his friend in the PG-rated area of his brain.

And before his brain, and other parts of his body, ran away with the image, he decided he better confirm that it was in fact Kurt.

 **warbleringthrulife** asked: _Kurt, This may seem like a really strange question, but...are you a cheerleader? Blaine_

 **newyorkbound** answered you: _OMG, someone sent you the "4 Minutes" video, didn't they? Just tell me who I have to kill. I WAS a cheerleader. The coach is ruthless and used me for my voice (and flexibility) to win a 6th National championship, but it was fun to be part of a winning team for a change. Just not something I could maintain. So should I be totally mortified that you've seen it? Are you mocking me and the polyester uniform? (I begged them to change it!) Kurt_

 **warbleringthrulife** asked: _Are you kidding Kurt? I wear a polyester uniform every single day ;) And I would never mock you. Your versatility is awe inspiring. Blaine_

 **newyorkbournd** answered you: _So this is probably a really good time to tell you I was also the kicker on my high school's football team for a short time. Kurt :)_

* * *

Blaine recalled how his brain had short circuited when he'd read Kurt's last message. They continued messaging each other for a while that night, but Blaine couldn't tell you what else had been said. All he could focus on was how Kurt was full of wonderful surprises and how he wanted to unearth each and every one, even if it took a life time.

And once that thought was formed, putting into words the feelings that had been fluttering around in his heart for weeks, there was no taking it back. Not that he wanted to. But he also knew, it was going to force him to take action. That was just the sort of person he was. He didn't like to sit back and wait for life to happen, he liked to face it head on. That's why performing as the lead soloist for The Warblers was the perfect fit for him. He needed to be captain of the ship. And his life in New York City had given him the confidence that when he was in charge, generally, things worked out.

But what could he do about liking a boy who lived hundreds of miles away?


	13. Chapter 13

The turkey was cooking in the oven, the first set of pie crusts were cooling on the counter and the sweet potatoes were already peeled for the casserole as Kurt hummed softly with pleasure. Thanksgiving was well on it's way to a wonderful day and it wasn't even 9am yet.

He poured himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee, switched on his phone and curled up on the couch in the living room. He wrapped the burgundy afghan, knitted by his aunt, around his legs and turned on the television. Then he picked up his phone, sent a quick text and didn't bother to fight the smile that spread across his face. Now his day felt like it had truly begun.

To Blaine: _Happy Thanksgiving, Blaine!_

He wasn't surprised when the reply was instantaneous.

To Kurt: _Happy Thanksgiving to you too! Blaine :)_

Lately they'd gotten into the habit of sending each other a quick good morning text at the start of each day on their way to school. He didn't really know how it had happened, but he hoped it wouldn't end any time soon. Just knowing that someone as wonderful as Blaine was thinking of him and wishing him well, if only for a brief moment of time, made all the other daily stressors a lot more manageable.

Today though, they got to enjoy each other's company for a lot longer.

To Blaine: _Are you guys in place? What are you sitting near, so I can try and spot you in the crowd?_

To Kurt: _We've already been here an hour and I swear my butt is numb. Thankfully Cooper remembered to put coffee in the thermoses this year. Did I tell you about last year and how he brought them but they were all empty? At least we're in Manhattan and there's a coffee shop on every corner. But it was still hilarious and not something we let him live down! B  
_

To Blaine: _LOL! I think you forgot that part when you told me about your Thanksgiving Day rituals. I'm just glad the parade is televised, so I get to share a small piece of New York City with you. Kurt  
_

To Kurt: _Me too :)_

* * *

A few days earlier the boys had discussed their plans for the holiday weekend. Kurt wasn't surprised to learn that Blaine and Cooper host Thanksgiving dinner for all of Blaine's friends who don't go home for the holiday. Of course the dinner is catered, but that doesn't make it any less meaningful for all of them.

Then Blaine tells him that they all go to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade first. When Kurt sighs and admits he's never seen it in person, because he's never traveled further than two hours outside of Lima, it takes all of Blaine's willpower not to send him a plane ticket that very moment.

Blaine knows that isn't the way to Kurt's heart. Otherwise, he would have flown to Lima already to discover what Kurt smells like, if his skin is as soft as it looks and to become addicted to kissing him, because Blaine is certain that is what would happen. But he knows that using his money to fly in and out of Kurt's life on a whim, isn't the way to build the kind of relationship he wants. The kind of relationship he wants with Kurt.

He thinks he's figuring out the right way into Kurt's heart, but the process is going to be much slower if he isn't going to use his money to his advantage. Instead, he starts to include Kurt in his daily life a little more. He got Kurt on _Skype_ one night when Wes, Nick, Jeff and Trent came over to hang out. His friends adored Kurt immediately and it was a fun night of singing, joking and embarrassing Blaine. And for a moment, it was enough.

* * *

As Kurt watches the parade start, he scans the crowd looking for Blaine and his friends. Now that he's spent a little time socializing with them, through a computer screen, he'd like to think he could spot them among the thousands of people lining the streets of Manhattan. He knows it's unlikely he'll see them, but there's something about just knowing Blaine's there, in the crowd, makes everything about New York City and his dreams that much more real for him.

Suddenly Kurt's phone comes to life as text after text begin arriving.

To Kurt: _Did you see Buzz Lightyear yet? B :)_

To Kurt: _Oh Blaine, I thought you'd prefer Woody ;)_

To Kurt: _Sorry Kurt! That was Jeff, who is now my EX-friend. As you well know, he's never good at resisting a lame joke._

To Kurt: _Jeff here. And I take offense to that. My jokes are awesome! Look here comes the Pillsbury Doughboy...so many poke me jokes that I'm just going to leave them to your imagination. Oh look, Blaine is turning an adorable shade of red. He matches the piping on our Dalton uniforms. My job here is done ;) Later, Kurt!_

To Kurt: _Please, please tell me you just deleted the last text without reading it. And if not, then I'm so terribly sorry. Blaine_

Kurt was laughing too hard to type his response. He tried to calm himself down but then the _Pillsbury Doughboy_ appeared on his television screen and he was overcome by a new round of giggles. He was making enough of a racket that Burt came striding into the living room to check on him.

"Did someone have a wardrobe malfunction?" Burt asked his laughing son, pleased to see a smile on his face and somewhat pleased with himself for making a fashion aware joke.

"No, Dad. Although that would have been funny too." Kurt managed to regain his composure enough to reply to his father. "Just something a friend texted me about the parade."

"Oh, well you could have had Rachel or Mercedes over to watch in person. You don't need to communicate over that little screen you know." Burt said, shaking his head at the device in Kurt's hand.

"It's not them, Dad." Kurt replied without thinking.

"Who is it then? Surely anyone capable of making you laugh that hard would have been more fun in person." Burt's interest was piqued as he saw Kurt shift uncomfortably on the couch.

"It's uh, someone I met online. He lives in New York City and is at the parade with some of his school friends. They were just sending me some jokes." Kurt pushed the words out in rapid succession, hoping his dad would focus more on the friend part and less on the New York City part.

Of course, Burt wasn't that kind of father.

"And just how long have you been talking with this so-called friend?" Burt asked with a steely glare.

"A few months now." Kurt said quietly.

"And why is this the first I'm hearing of him?" Burt inquired.

"Well, it wasn't like I was going to go over to his house or he was going to come here. I just never thought to tell you about him." Kurt's answer was only a partial truth, and he and Burt both knew it.

Kurt's phone chirped again as he received another text from Blaine.

"I won't keep you from enjoying the parade and communicating with him today. But," Burt waited until Kurt looked up at him, "we will talk more about this friend-"

"Blaine. His name is Blaine." Kurt interrupted. He couldn't handle his father not knowing Blaine's name. He wasn't just some random friend and now that Burt knew about him, Kurt needed him to use Blaine's name.

Burt caught the wistful look in Kurt's eyes as he said Blaine's name and knew their conversation was going to be a lot more involved than just reviewing the general safety guidelines for social network sites.

"Thank you. We'll talk more about Blaine later. Enjoy the parade." Burt walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, where he sat down at the table and rested his head in his hands.

Kurt shuddered at the thought of his conversation with Burt, but he refused to dwell on it. He would spend the next few hours texting with Blaine. When the time came, he knew he could convince his dad that there was nothing wrong with his friendship with Blaine. He was certain he'd have no trouble helping him understand how Blaine had been a support for him when all his other friends had failed to be.

He picked up his phone and smiled at the message waiting there.

To Kurt: _Any chance you'd put on your cheerleading uniform to walk in the parade? ;) Blaine_

To Blaine: _Not a chance in hell. But I thought maybe you guys could be like a marching band but a capella. I'm surprised The Warblers don't perform in the parade. Kurt_

To Kurt: _I'm flattered. Thank you. But I think our talent would be lost in the vastness of it all. This is my third year seeing the parade in person and I'm still awestruck by the size of everything. I hope I get to be the one to take you to it for your first time. I think you'll have the same response, everything in Ohio is just so small in comparison. Blaine :)_

Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he reread Blaine's last message. The last few weeks had been a wonderful blur of _Skype_ sessions, text messages and _tumblr_ posts. It had felt like Blaine was pushing a little harder, was reaching a little further, toward him. Kurt kept telling himself he was imagining it. That he was wishing to see something that wasn't there, but there was no denying the meaning of Blaine's words today. The parade happened only once a year. So the idea of seeing it together, would imply that they would still be friends a year from now. And the way Blaine worded it, about wanting to be the first one to share that moment with Kurt, well that cut right through all the strings on the dreams Kurt had tied down in his heart and set them floating free again.

To Blaine: _I'd love to see it with you. Although I think I'm going to find the entire city to be awe worthy, when (or if) I ever make it there. Kurt_

To Kurt: _You'll make it. Even if you have to walk here and live in a shared apartment (the horror!). I have no doubt that you will be here as soon as you can. Blaine_

To Blaine: _Your confidence in me is a comfort when I'm feeling trapped in Lima. I'm watching the parade on television, but knowing you're there, amongst the throngs of people, reminds me that New York City isn't just a fantasy land I've created in my head. Besides, I would never allow a giant turkey into my vision. That thing is gaudy enough to make me want to go vegan like my friend Rachel. Kurt ;)_

To Kurt: _The turkey is even more horrifying in person! Rachel is a wise woman. Blaine_

To Blaine: _I'm going to forward that message to her. Then she's going to stalk you like the plague. She already asks about you every single day. I'm surprised she hasn't started sending you completely self-absorbed messages on tumblr. (I'm mostly joking, as you know, she's one of my best friends & if I make it to NYC, she will be coming with me. You'll understand my comments all too well then.) Kurt_

To Kurt: _I look forward to meeting Rachel. Anyone who can keep up with you in real time, must be a force to be reckoned with as well. Oh, it's almost time for the big guy in the red suit. Are you ready? Do you still believe? Blaine_

To Blaine: _I don't think I ever really believed. Sadly, I've always been a bit cynical. Although that didn't stop my dad from trying and dressing up like Santa. I do appreciate his perseverance (must be where I get it from). Kurt_

To Kurt: _We just started spontaneously singing_

Kurt received the last text and was puzzled. Had Blaine dropped his phone? Two seconds later his phone was ringing with an incoming call from Blaine. Kurt's heart flipped over in his chest.

"Hey Kurt, I realized you would be able to hear it through my phone." Blaine's voice stopped and then Kurt could hear the voices of the crowd joining together to sing _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_. He was fairly certain he could pick out Blaine's voice and that of his fellow Warblers, since they would have been closest to the phone. Kurt reached over and muted his television. He didn't want Blaine to catch on to the fact that Kurt could have heard the singing just as well on the broadcast of the parade he'd been watching.

Kurt hummed along as the song continued. He could just picture Blaine, wrapped in his coat and scarf, holding his phone aloft in a gloved hand, singing his heart out with his friends. Kurt felt a dull ache in the pit of his stomach as the desire to be there in person threatened to overwhelm him. So he focused solely on Blaine's voice, and deep down in the shadows of his heart, he let himself believe that Blaine was singing just for him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, an update a week early. Yay! I wanted to get Burt & Kurt's heart-to-heart to you before my September craziness begins. Enjoy! xoxo

Kurt made peanut butter sandwiches for him and his dad for lunch. Finn was at Rachel's for a midday tofurky celebration and Carole was covering a shift at the hospital for a friend. They would all convene later that day for their traditional Thanksgiving dinner.

Kurt flitted about the kitchen for as long as possible trying to put off the conversation he knew his father wanted to have with him. Although, he was grateful that it would just be the two of them. Goodness knows what unhelpful tidbits Finn or Rachel would have contributed.

"Sit down, Kurt. You're making me anxious. I promise to behave myself." Burt joked, as he stood in the kitchen of the doorway watching his son.

Kurt took his seat and immediately took a bite of his sandwich. He knew he was acting foolishly, but he was unsure of what his dad was going to say and he really didn't want to have to justify his friendship with Blaine. But if that's what happened, he would not acquiesce. Blaine was worth fighting for, even if it was his dad he was fighting.

"It's not like I'm going to play Twenty Questions, bud. I trust your judgement. I've never had a problem with any of your friends. Except maybe for the fact that none of them were protecting you from Karofsky. Not that it's their job, but you shouldn't have had to face the bullying alone." Burt paused, just thinking about Karofsky was bad for his heart. He knew things were calm now, but he still wasn't over the shock of hearing that someone had threatened his son's life merely because he was gay.

"Actually Dad, that's how I met Blaine." Kurt told him. "Remember how I told you I was posting some of my designs online?"

Burt nodded. "On that Tubland site?"

" _Tumblr_." Kurt corrected while laughing loudly. "The site is called, _tumblr_." He continued to chuckle, but not in a mean way. He appreciated the effort his dad made to try and keep up with his life. He knew he was lucky.

"So, yeah, I was posting some stuff on tumblr and occasionally, when I had a bad day I would vent in a text post. I wouldn't name people or give specifics, but some of my followers started to see a pattern and messaged me about it. I would tell them a bit about the bullying and slowly I opened up more and more. One day I posted about a particularly stressful moment and Blaine messaged me back. He didn't say a lot but he offered some words of support and encouragement. In fact, he was more of a friend to me in that moment than the ones I had here." Kurt swallowed his tears. There was no need to dwell on the dark days now. But it would always be important for him to remember how Blaine had been the one to shine a light when Kurt thought he couldn't find his way out of the dark.

"We started messaging with each other, in private. I learned that he's a junior at _Dalton Academy_ in New York City. He's the lead singer of their show choir. He's gay and has been bullied in his past. I think that's the reason he moved there, he's originally from Westerville." Kurt took a breath. He forgot about how he tended to ramble when talking about Blaine with someone new. Apparently his nerves from earlier didn't impact his exuberance for his friend, even when talking to his dad.

"Kurt, he sounds like a great friend. I can't believe you met him online and yet you have so many things in common. Are you sure," Burt looked pointedly at Kurt, "that he is who he says he is?"

Kurt nodded. "Completely positive, Dad."

Kurt knew his dad was just looking out for him and he did appreciate the concern. He knew it sounded unbelievable, but he also knew, it was true.

"I've seen _youtube_ videos of him performing with The Warblers, that's the name of their show choir. Blaine and I have skyped with each other lots now, so I know what he looks like. Also, he's Cooper Anderson's younger brother."

"The Broadway star?" Burt asked incredulously. "The one you had a huge crush on?"

Kurt blushed. He didn't know his dad was aware of his crush on Cooper. "Yeah, Dad. The same one. I've spoken to him a couple of times when he's come home while I'm on _Skype_ with Blaine. He was there for Blaine when he needed to get out of Westerville. He and Blaine are a lot like you and I. Well, before Carole and Finn came along." Kurt hadn't thought of that before, but it was just another way that Blaine and him were similar. For a large part of their lives, there was only one other person unequivocally on their side.

"You've spent a lot of time communicating with Blaine. How come this is the first I've heard of him?" Burt asked, not bothering to hide the hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry Dad. I wasn't trying to keep him secret. He's special to me, and for awhile there it felt like he was all I had." When Burt began to protest, Kurt waved him off so that he could continue. "I wasn't referring to you Dad. I was thinking about the New Directions and how I started to close myself off from them. Blaine was something that was removed from all of the drama here in Lima. I thought that if I told too many people about him, all the negativity from here would start to seep into my friendship with him. I don't know if that even makes sense, but it was how I was feeling." Kurt shrugged.

Burt looked closely at his son. He'd seen the way his eyes had shone when talking about Blaine. He'd heard the upswing of his voice and the pride at having a friend so similar who enjoyed spending time with him. Burt knew that 'special' was just the beginning of how Kurt truly felt about Blaine.

"I'm really happy for you Kurt." He said simply.

"You are?" Kurt said perplexed.

"Of course. I know how lonely you've been. I just uh, worry." Burt said and then fell silent.

Kurt waited. He could think of a million reasons his dad might be worried and he didn't want to start guessing, in case he came up with one that hadn't even crossed Burt's mind.

"I just don't want you getting so wrapped up in a friendship that isn't as 'real' (in air quotes) as the ones you have here." Burt said tentatively. He didn't want Kurt to shut down and stop talking to him. Or start hiding his friendship with Blaine, but he wanted to make sure Kurt understood his concerns.

Kurt sucked in his bottom lip and bit down hard. He didn't want to respond with a bratty 'yes it is, you don't know what you're talking about' knee-jerk reaction because then his Dad might say he can't talk to Blaine. He knows Blaine is going to be in his life for a long time to come, he needed to make sure his Dad understood that too. Stomping his foot and acting like a child wouldn't achieve that. So he took a few minutes to gather his thoughts while they both finish their sandwiches.

He focused in on the word 'real' because isn't that always the underlying issue with any friendship that forms through interactions online. The word tumbled around in his brain as he tried to fit the pieces of his relationship with Blaine into his so-called 'real life'. And then it all clicked into place.

"Dad, my friendship with Blaine is more real than any friendship I have here in Lima." Kurt threw up his hand to keep his father from interrupting, he needed to get it out before he lost his tentative grasp on the description. "I understand why people think online friendships aren't based in reality, because we never have to face the real stresses of life. We don't have to tell each other the truth about anything. We don't have to see each other when we're exhausted. We don't have to communicate when we're cranky and impatient. We don't have to face each other after an embarrassing moment. We can escape back into our own realities and shut the door if we choose. But that's the amazing thing about this. Even though I have the choice to hide pieces of me and present only my best-self to Blaine, that isn't what happened. It didn't happen all at once and it's taken time to open ourselves up to each other, but I feel as though I am more my true self with Blaine than I am with any of the friends I have here. Because we don't have to navigate all the other distractions and relationships around us, we can just focus on us and as a result, I feel closer to him than I do to Rachel or Mercedes or any other person, ever." Kurt stops there. He knew there was more he could have said, and he isn't sure he made the point he wanted to, but he didn't think he could continue without crying. He'd had these thoughts about Blaine before, in his head, but to put a voice to them, to say that Blaine means more to him than anyone else, is the most emotionally exposed he has ever felt in his life.

Burt watched Kurt's face closely. He could see him fighting the tears, the wave of emotion crashed between them stronger than any more words could have been. He had never seen Kurt so attached to another person before. Not since his mother died.

Burt knew then that he would never try to come between Blaine and Kurt, as long as Kurt continued to feel that way. But he did have one request. So the only response he gave Kurt was to say, "I want to meet him."

Kurt's jaw dropped open, that was the last thing he expected.

"If he's that important to you, then I want to meet him. Obviously, I know it will have to be over the computer, but I just need to see who he is. Like you said before, it's not like he can come over. And maybe I should be glad of that cause it sounds like if he could, you might never let him leave again." Burt chuckled as Kurt blushed.

"Okay." Kurt replied. He couldn't have asked for a better outcome and honestly, how much damage could his Dad do over Skype?! After all, Kurt had met Cooper, who for all intents and purposes, is Blaine's parent. It really shouldn't be a big deal.

Hours later, when Kurt is curled up in his bed, the smell of turkey washed out of his hair, he sends Blaine a two line text:

To Blaine: _My Dad wants to 'meet' you! Sweet Dreams._

* * *

Blaine didn't receive Kurt's text until the next morning. He'd promised Cooper that he'd turn off his phone once they were home from the parade. He could only share so much of himself with Kurt and still be present for Thanksgiving with the only family he had. And really, The Warblers were as much his family as Cooper was. They had worked together, with music and kindness and patience, to mend Blaine when he was broken. He would give them anything, do anything, for them. Turning off his phone was a small gesture compared to all of theirs.

And although Blaine couldn't interact with Kurt at the moment. That didn't mean the boy wasn't on his mind or brought up in conversation. Once Blaine had realized the depth of his want for Kurt, he couldn't hide it. Heck, he didn't want to hide it. He knew life was always easier when you didn't try to face it alone.

So now his friends and his brother teased him relentlessly. But they also held him up when he felt hopeless, when he thought the distance was insurmountable, when he thought maybe that amazing boy in Ohio wouldn't feel the same. He knew they'd be there, to help when everything went wonderfully but also, and more importantly, they'd be there if it didn't. If his heart blew apart, leaving a Kurt sized hole inside.

So that morning, after a night filled with laughter and love and delicious food, Blaine woke up with a smile on his face that faltered only slightly when he read Kurt's text. The initial anxiety was quickly replaced by amazement. He knew he always did well with parents. Well, at least, with other people's parents. His had always been a puzzle he couldn't quite piece together. They had been immune to his charm, his easy smile, his honey voice. Maybe that's what happened when you created it. Like a scientist who saw the monster he built and couldn't love it. Couldn't even look at it.

Blaine wiped his hands across his face to scrub away the feelings. He didn't understand what had brought them on. He rarely thought about his parents anymore. He figured if they weren't going to waste time worrying about him, then he wasn't going to speculate about them. It was understandable though, when someone else's parent became involved in their friendship. He shouldn't berate himself for a moment of self-pity. He was allowed to wallow occasionally that his parents would never care who his friends were, that they wouldn't want to meet his boyfriend, his fiance, his husband. And really, why would Blaine want them to? He should be grateful he would never have to subject the man he loved to the people he loathed. It truly was better this way. Sometimes, he just needed to remind himself of that.

So instead he focused his thoughts on the man who had raised Kurt, basically on his own. Who had been loving and supportive when Kurt told him he was gay. Who had stood beside Kurt as the world turned against him. It would be wondrous to meet that man.

To Kurt: _Morning! Hope your turkey hangover isn't too bad. Thankfully I don't have to eat leftovers for weeks, the guys polished off every single morsel of food we had in the apartment. I'm going to have to go grocery shopping after school today just so I don't starve. And Kurt, it would be an honour to meet your Dad. You tell me the time and place, and I'll be there. Blaine :)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you for your patience and kind words! Every single comment and kudos makes me flail :) Enjoy! xoxo

Kurt rushed home from school and logged into _Skype_ before he even put his messenger bag down beside his desk. He sighed in relief when he saw that Blaine was already logged on. So he took an extra moment to fuss about his room for a few minutes, making sure that everything Blaine could see behind him was neat and tidy. Then he fixed his hair and made the call. Blaine appeared on his screen, already changed out of his _Dalton_ blazer but still looking formal in a bow tie and sweater vest. Kurt gave a small wave as he sat down in front of his computer screen.

Blaine waved back happily, eager to get tonight's conversation started but a few minutes later, Blaine squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

Kurt was nervous. Blaine could tell, and not just because he was vibrating in his seat since he couldn't stop tapping his foot. No, the dead give away was the he wasn't talking. Normally, their _Skype_ conversations flowed so well, they were often cutting each other off and then laughing when they both apologized. Tonight, Kurt sat bouncing in his chair and thwarted all of Blaine's attempts at conversation by giving one word responses.

"Kurt," Blaine said with a quiet but serious tone, "you need to relax. You're making me nervous and I don't need to be nervous. It's going to be okay. You need to trust me. I'm really good with parents."

"Oh, really? And just how many parents have you met?" Kurt tried to play it off as a joke, but Blaine never missed a beat when it came to Kurt. He knew right away that Kurt had misunderstood. The tone of his voice did nothing to disguise the question he was really asking, _"And just how many boyfriends have you had?"_ because for all the things they had already shared with each other, this was one topic they had completely avoided.

"Kurt," this time when Blaine said his name it was soft and sweet and filled with affection, "I didn't mean it like that. I was merely referring to my friends' parents, who all seem to approve of their sons spending time with me."

Kurt smiled shyly at Blaine, knowing that he'd been caught and grateful that Blaine wasn't scared off but was instead reassuring him. They held each other's gaze for a moment longer than would be considered platonic.

Blaine was the first to break eye contact with a small cough and a slight blush tinging his cheeks. "Look Kurt, I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do, and I know how to act it out in a song. But the truth is, I've never really been anyone's boyfriend."

"Me neither," Kurt replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Blaine felt a wave of sadness wash over him at Kurt's simple response. He'd guessed that was the case, but to hear it confirmed was almost too much. Blaine knew that if Kurt was at _Dalton_ , or anywhere other than Ohio really, he'd be fighting off other boys for Kurt's affection. And while that made Blaine nervous about what would happen in the future, when Kurt had other options, other experiences, Blaine knew that Kurt was too amazing to not take his chance when it was presented to him. He wasn't ready to ask Kurt to be his boyfriend, but he was ready to make sure Kurt understood just how much he meant to Blaine.

"Let me be really clear about something. I really, really care about you." Blaine took a deep breath. "And as evidenced by my embarrassing _youtube_ video, I'm not very good at romance."

If Kurt had thought he was nervous before, it was nothing compared to the drumming of his heart now. This was everything he had dreamed of a boy saying to him, and the fact that it was Blaine, smart, gorgeous, talented, charismatic, kind Blaine, well that made it better than any fantasy he'd ever had. He knew it wasn't everything. It wasn't Blaine serenading him about sex toys and making vows, but they were separated by a distance that would make that more than he could handle right now anyway. He would take this for what it was and he couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across his face, nor did he want to.

Blaine watched carefully as Kurt remained silent. At first he'd panicked that he'd said the wrong thing, but as Kurt's pink lips began to curve upward, that was all the encouragement Blaine needed. In his most sincere tone of voice, Blaine made his final confession, "I don't want to screw this up."

Kurt marveled at the openness of Blaine's face in that moment. Kurt wanted to return every single one of Blaine's sentiments, but for as bad as Blaine thought he was at romance, Kurt was quickly realizing that this was the one area where words seemed to be failing him. So he opted to rely on his wit, something he knew Blaine admired, and hoped Blaine would understand the subtext.

"So it's just like _When Harry Met Sally_ , but I get to play Meg Ryan." Kurt deadpanned.

"Deal," Blaine replied quickly and Kurt grew nervous that Blaine had in fact missed the underlying message, but he shouldn't have worried. They were so often on the same wavelength.

"Don't they, ah, get together in the end?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrow while a small smile played on his lips.

"Hey kiddo, you all set?" Burt's voice startled them both, as they flushed and looked away from each other as if they'd been caught doing something much more risque than talking about their feelings.

Burt walked into Kurt's room and the real reason they'd been on _Skype_ together this evening came rushing back to Kurt. It took all of his inner strength not to jump out of his seat and smother his dad in a hug. After all, it was Burt's request to meet Blaine that had been the catalyst to tonight's admissions. Kurt had never been more grateful for his father's involvement than he was in that moment. And he knew, there was absolutely nothing to worry about as the two men who meant the most to him finally met, even if it was through a computer screen.

"Hi Mr. Hummel," Blaine said jubilantly, since it seemed that Kurt was currently rendered speechless.

"Hi Blaine, and please, call me Burt." Burt gave Blaine a smile before he gently pushed his son out of his desk chair, so that he could take the seat right in front of the screen.

Kurt turned bright red at having been caught off guard and slunk out of the chair and toward his bed. He hadn't asked his dad if it was okay if he stayed for their conversation, but he figured Burt would let him know if he was expected to leave the room.

"It's a pleasure to see, uh, meet, you Burt." Blaine stumbled a bit but tried to recover quickly. Just because he said he was good with parents, didn't mean he wasn't nervous meeting Kurt's. He still had no idea where his relationship with Kurt was headed, but if they did end up dating, like Blaine hoped, Burt was going to be a very important person to have on his side.

"It's nice to meet you too, Blaine." It was obvious Blaine was anxious and Burt had no intention of relieving that anxiety any time soon. Although it did warm his heart to see that he was nervous about making a good impression, because it meant that Kurt was important to Blaine.

"So tell me about yourself, kid." Burt leaned back in Kurt's desk chair and fought the urge to cross his arms in front of his chest. _No need to lay it on too thick_ , he thought to himself.

"Well sir, I mean, Burt, I have a lot in common with Kurt actually. I'm a junior in high school, I sing in my school's show choir, and I love Broadway musicals." Blaine paused, unsure what else he should say about himself. Unsure just how much detail Burt really wanted to know. Some parents were happy with the yearbook blurb version, but he was quickly beginning to realize that Burt Hummel probably wasn't one of them.

"And you're gay, right?" Burt hadn't meant for it to come out so abruptly, but he felt like he needed to ask. He needed to have a direct answer, because all the rest of the similarities didn't matter to him as much as this one.

Blaine threw his head back and laughed. At least that question was easy to answer. "Yep, I'm gay. One hundred percent gay."

"Okay, good. I mean, good for Kurt. He needs someone like you to talk to." Burt felt the tension in his shoulders slowly melting away.

"Listen, Burt. I know this is all very unconventional. And trust me, I didn't go looking for a boy on the internet. But once I met Kurt, well, it's just that, Kurt is the most moral, compassionate person I've ever met." Blaine glanced over Burt's shoulder and smiled fondly at Kurt.

"Yeah, he gets that from his mother," came Burt's quiet response.

"Now that I have met him, well I just couldn't imagine my life without him in it. And I think, at least I hope, he feels the same way." Blaine paused.

"I do." Kurt reassured Blaine as he stepped forward and placed a hand on his dad's shoulder.

Seeing Kurt standing there with his father gave Blaine a jolt of pleasure but also rubbed at an old wound that never seemed to heal. "And I'm blown away by your guys' relationship."

Blaine watched as Burt reached up and placed his hand over Kurt's. Blaine hadn't been sure what to expect, but the gentle looking man sitting in front of him now was a bit of a surprise. Even when Burt had sat down and done his best to look intimidating, Blaine could see the kindness in his eyes. Burt would need to take lessons from his son if he wanted to improve his bitch glare.

Burt smiled up at Kurt and then back at Blaine. He didn't need to hear more. Either Blaine was a fantastic actor, in which case, Burt grilling him for an hour wouldn't achieve anything any way, or the boy was really smitten with Kurt. And since Burt thought Kurt was pretty terrific himself, he was content to walk away while believing the latter. After all, that's what would help him sleep at night when he could hear Kurt in his room, still laughing and talking with Blaine as if they were long-lost friends who hadn't just conversed the previous day. Yes, that was exactly the way Burt wanted to leave things.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Blaine. I'll let you boys go back to browsing through the latest issue of _Vogue_ , or whatever it is you do until long after I've gone to bed." Burt looked pointedly at Kurt, who understood that he hadn't been fooling his dad with his late nights on the computer. He'd have to learn how to be quieter while talking to Blaine.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Hum-, Burt. We really should make a better effort at not talking too late on school nights." Blaine said apologetically.

Kurt had to bite his tongue. He was never sorry for talking to Blaine so late into the night and treasured those moments when it felt like he and Blaine were the only two people awake in the world. But he could definitely see now why Blaine was good with parents.

"You do that." Burt said, all the seriousness gone from his voice and replaced with a sense of wonder at Blaine's respectfulness. "Good night you two."

Both boys watched Burt walk out of the room and close Kurt's door behind them. Then they both sighed loudly in relief and Kurt collapsed back into his chair.

"See, nothing to worry about." Blaine teased, his eyes sparkling at Kurt.

"Yeah, that went better than I'd expected." Kurt was relieved, but he would never be sorry that he'd been so unnecessarily nervous. After all, his anxiety had prompted Blaine to share another part of his heart with him, and Kurt would forever be grateful for every moment in life that brought Blaine's heart one piece closer to being entirely his.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, another character was jealous of Burt's scene in the last chapter because he insisted on making an unplanned appearance in this update. But I really like what he had to say and I hope you do too. Enjoy! xoxo

To Kurt: _KURT, KURT! CALL ME ON SKYPE AS SOON AS YOU GET HOME! Blaine ;)_

Kurt sat in math class, gripping his phone under his desk. He knew he wasn't suppose to check it during class, but the vibration in his pocket was too tempting. He was certain it was Blaine, since all his _McKinley_ friends were currently in school. Now he wished he'd waited the 20 minutes until class was over. He was fighting the panic that fluttered in his chest. Blaine rarely texted him vague messages and now he was concerned that something was wrong. The only thing keeping him in his seat right now was the winking emoticon after his name. Surely if it was an emergency, Blaine wouldn't have winked at him.

He could feel Mercedes side eyeing him from two desks over. She must have caught him pulling out his phone. He glanced over and caught her anxious gaze. He smiled and shook his head to indicate that everything was okay. _I mean, just because Blaine was yelling at him didn't mean anything was wrong, right?!_

He pocketed his phone again and forced himself to focus. He wasn't prepared to leave class, so there was nothing he could do about it right now. He was just grateful that he didn't have Glee practice after school today, so he could race...no, so he could drive home in a calmly manner and find out what had his not-quite-boyfriend in a tizzy.

And that is exactly what he did. He even stopped in his kitchen and grabbed a small bowl of fruit salad to snack on. In fact, now that he was home and nothing stood between him and _Skype_ , his nerves were getting the better of him.

Kurt thought back on all the conversations he'd had with Blaine. All the moments when one of them had felt vulnerable and the other hadn't disappointed by offering his immediate emotional support. He knew it couldn't always be that way, that eventually one of them would make a misstep. He just hoped the foundation they were building would be strong enough to withstand any sort of storm. After all, when the majority of your interactions occurred online, it was easier to take something the wrong way. Kurt figured the fact that that hadn't happened to them yet was just further proof of how well matched they truly were.

And that last thought was all the motivation he needed to log into _Skype_. He'd been foolish to keep Blaine waiting.

* * *

Blaine paced back and forth on the small balcony outside his apartment. He tried to convince himself that the nervous steps were an attempt to stay warm but his heart knew better. This was the first time he had planned something to surprise Kurt. It was simple and silly and he hoped, at least a tiny bit romantic, but the longer Kurt took to call him, the more uncertain Blaine became. After all, he was probably foolish to take his brother's advice anyway...

**Two days earlier**

Cooper slammed the door behind him, it had been that kind of day. He was only half way toward the kitchen before he grabbed one of the beers in the six-pack he brought home with him, twisted off the cap and brought the cool bottle to his lips. He took a long pull before shoving the remaining five into the fridge. He slammed that door too. As he spun around he almost dropped the bottle to the floor. He caught sight of Blaine's silhouette sitting at their breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. He hadn't even noticed him as he strode into the kitchen a minute earlier.

"Squirt, you scared the shit out of me. What's going on? Do I need to go kick somebody's ass?" Cooper inquired, his tone serious. After a day filled with missed cues, off-key singing and a pulled thigh muscle (thankfully only the last one belonged to Cooper) he was already ramped up, taking on Blaine's problems would be a pleasure.

"No, Coop. Nothing like that." Blaine shook his head sadly. "But, thanks." The last words said with all Blaine's emotions stripped bare. Cooper might not have been there to take on the bullies of Blaine's past, but he knew he would be there for all the fights of the future.

"Wanna beer?" Cooper asked. He let Blaine drink with him occasionally. Cooper remembered all the trouble he and his friends had caused while sneaking around behind their parents' backs. He knew he wasn't always going to make the best parenting decisions, and thankfully Blaine was almost fully grown, so he didn't really have to. But this was one decision he was certain was right. Having Blaine, and sometimes his friends, drink alcohol openly in the apartment, where Cooper could keep an eye on them, would keep everyone safer in the long run.

"Nope. I don't think that would help right now either." Blaine shrugged his shoulders and pushed off from the counter. He stood up and walked over to the balcony door. He looked out on the illuminated skyline of New York City. His breath caught in his throat. It always did when he stopped long enough for it to sink in. He was living here, the city he had dreamed about for at least a decade, so he couldn't understand why he was spending more and more of his time longing for Ohio.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Cooper bumped shoulders with Blaine and then leaned against the sliding door, so that he could look more closely at his baby brother. "Wait, I can pinpoint that far away look without any money changing hands. It's Kurt, isn't it?"

Blaine nodded his head in response.

"What's going on? I thought your conversation with his dad went well. You did always have a knack for charming adults. Even when we were little, all the ladies would fawn over you and your adorable little bow ties at the annual Anderson Charity Gala." Cooper smiled softly at the memory. There weren't too many happy ones, so he liked to remind Blaine about them as often as he could.

"I just hate the fact that I'm crushing on a guy who lives less than two hours away from the city I couldn't leave fast enough. I feel like someone up there is just laughing their head off right now." Blaine's eyes glanced upward momentarily before settling on Cooper. "I know I'm being dramatic, but you've got to admit, there is a certain irony about it all."

"And where does Kurt dream of escaping to?" Cooper asked quietly.

"Yeah, I know. He'll get here eventually. But what happens until then?" Blaine sighed and turned away from the window. He walked into their small living room and curled up in the black leather armchair.

Cooper followed him and sat on the matching sofa.

"I'm guessing that's up to you. Well, and Kurt. What does he want?" Cooper inquired.

"I don't know. I haven't asked him, yet. I was hoping to figure it out for myself first. You know, in case I decide I don't want anything." Blaine answered without any conviction in his voice.

"Don't bullshit me Squirt. And better yet, don't bullshit yourself. You're already in this way deeper than that and you know it. Otherwise I wouldn't have found you mopping in the dark. I've never seen you like this about a guy before. So let's look at this another way. What would you do if you lived in the same city? If he went to _Dalton_? If you saw each other every single day?" Cooper knew that sometimes even Blaine, who was more self-aware than most 17-year-olds, needed a good kick in the ass once in awhile. And he loved being able to be the one to do it.

"I'd grab on tight and never let go." Blaine said wistfully. "I never thought I'd meet someone like him."

"Then you need to do the same thing. The distance is just an obstacle. If he were here, there would be some other issue. So it's time to be the dapper Blaine I know and love. No guy can resist your charming ways. At least if you go for it, you'll know if he feels the same. And if he doesn't, then you can move on. But if he does, well then we'll book ourselves a flight back to Ohio as soon as it's not creepy!" They both laughed and Blaine blushed.

"I'm not creepy." Blaine insisted.

"You're right, you're not. Just don't go sending him pieces of your hair in the mail." Cooper smirked at Blaine.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Blaine asked seriously.

"Well, you'll need to be a bit creative, since you're limited by distance, but I'm sure we can think of something." Cooper winked at Blaine as they both settled further down into their seats.

* * *

The minute Kurt saw Blaine's smiling face on his computer screen, he slumped backward in his chair. He hadn't realized how worried he'd been that something was in fact wrong, despite the wink. But there Blaine was, dreamy as ever.

"Good evening, Kurt. I see you got my text." Blaine winked and damn, wasn't it way hotter in person than as an emoticon on his phone.

"It was a hard message to miss Blaine, since you were basically yelling at me." Kurt teased.

"Just wanted to make sure I got your attention." Blaine smiled shyly.

"You always have my attention, Blaine." Kurt replied softly. "So are you going to tell me what was so important?" Kurt leaned forward in his seat, placing his chin on his hands, so Blaine would know he really did have Kurt's full attention.

"I'm going to do better than tell you. I'm going to show you." Blaine stood up and held his laptop tightly in his hands. The grip making it easier to forget about the small tremor of nerves that was running through his body and trying to escape out his fingertips.

Kurt gasped. "Blaine, are you outside?"

"Just watch Kurt." Blaine turned his computer around, so that the camera was pointing away from his face and toward the view from his balcony. "I wanted to share this with you."

"Oh Blaine, it's beautiful." Kurt watched as snowflakes fell in front of the camera, sparkling silver in the lights from the surrounding buildings. "It looks like my own personal size New York City snow-globe."

Blaine bit his lip to stop a _whoop_ of joy from escaping his mouth. He couldn't have asked for a better reaction from Kurt. But he wasn't quite done yet.

"I mean, I know you've seen snow before. I'm from Ohio too, after all. But I remember the first time I saw snow in Manhattan and well, it felt so different. I know tomorrow it'll be slushy and dirty and everyone will be grumbling about being wet and cold. But tonight, while it's falling, it just...well, it's as magical as a snow-globe, that really is the perfect way to describe it." Blaine felt himself blushing and was grateful the camera was still turned away from his face.

"It does seem magical," Kurt said wistfully. One day, he promised himself, one day he would be there to see it and live it and maybe, just maybe, share an evening like this on a balcony high above the city with a boy like Blaine. And if he was really lucky, that boy wouldn't just be like Blaine, but rather, would be Blaine.

Kurt watched as his snow-globe shook for a few moments and then settled down again. "You okay, Blaine?"

"What? Oh yeah. I was just putting my laptop down, sorry if it ruined the view." Blaine was shuffling behind the computer and then suddenly he was standing in front of the camera, his stunning silhouette illuminated by Manhattan's skyline. "I, uh, made us some hot chocolate, with marshmallows." Blaine held up two mugs as the dark liquid sloshed around inside them.

Kurt clapped his hands excitedly. "You thought of everything."

"I tried." Blaine shrugged. He placed Kurt's mug on the table just to the right of the laptop, so that it was visible but didn't obstruct his view of the city.

"This is the best hot chocolate I've ever had. It didn't burn my tongue and I don't have to worry about the calories going to my hips." Blaine's laugh in response to Kurt's joke was infectious and soon Kurt was laughing too.

The next hour flew as they talked about their day at school, compared notes about their upcoming Christmas performances with their Glee clubs and enjoyed each other's company. The snow continued to fall in the background and Blaine stayed out on the balcony so that Kurt could enjoy the view for as long as possible. Of course, Blaine didn't know that ten minutes into their conversation the only view Kurt cared about was the golden-honey colour of Blaine's eyes and the way his cheeks were flushed from the cool air.

Eventually the boys said their goodbyes, both of them still had homework to finish and dinner to eat. They made their usual promise to talk again tomorrow.

Later that night, as Kurt was lying in bed replaying his _Skype_ conversation with Blaine over and over in his mind, something dawned on him. He grabbed his cell phone and sent a quick text message. His heart beating rapidly as his fingers tapped the screen.

To Mercedes: _I think I just went on my first date. Well, technically it was a virtual date. But I'm still counting it. He even made me hot chocolate! Night, 'Cedes. Kurt xxxooo_

Kurt powered down his phone and turned off his bedside lamp. He curled up under his blankets as a final thought flowed through his heart, _Blaine Anderson you are such a liar, you are VERY good at romance._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter a few days ago and was finally able to edit it tonight. I debated about posting it now, but I figured Klaine fluff would always be a welcome distraction. Also, thank you to everyone who has been alerting this lately, I don't know where you're all coming from, but I'm so glad you're here :) Enjoy! xoxo

"You went on a date and didn't even tell me beforehand?" Mercedes gave Kurt her best death glare as she dropped her tray on their usual lunch table.

Kurt raised his hands in mock surrender. "I had no idea, honest! Blaine texted me to _Skype_ him when I got home. I thought it was just for our usual talk. I didn't even realize it was a date, well, I still don't know for sure." Kurt stopped and sighed. Maybe he was making it all up in his head again.

"What happened when you got on _Skype_?" Mercedes asked, trying to draw Kurt out of the shell he just climbed back into.

Kurt smiled sweetly as he remembered the snow falling on his screen. "He was outside on his balcony so that I could see the snow falling on Manhattan. It was breathtaking. Also, he made hot chocolate, for both of us."

"Oh Boo, that sounds romantic and just like a date. Not that I'm speaking from experience, but come on, he told you that he cares about you and then he did that. You can't possibly think there's something else going on?" Mercedes reached over and took Kurt's hand. She didn't always support the idea of Kurt being in love with a boy he had never actually met, but then Blaine went and did something like this and she fell just a little bit in love with him herself. Clearly Blaine saw what she saw, that Kurt was something special, and as long as he didn't break Kurt's heart, she was prepared to support their burgeoning relationship because it made Kurt truly happy.

"No. I'm certain there isn't. I know I don't have a lot of spare time, so I can't imagine he does either. I'm pretty sure we're spending more time together than he spends with anyone else." Kurt couldn't help the sappy look that crossed his face at that thought.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Mercedes asked.

"What?" Kurt was startled out of his dreamy thoughts about Blaine.

"You need to make the next move Kurt. You don't want Blaine thinking that you missed the romantic gesture. Maybe he's unsure about your feelings. While I definitely think it was a date, I also think he played it safe. That way, if you just go about your regular texting and Skyping, he doesn't have to feel like he embarrassed himself. But if you acknowledge that it was romantic, by doing something in return, then you guys can finally get together." Mercedes finished with a dramatic sigh and a little bow.

Kurt stood up and walked around the table to give her a squeeze. "When did you get so smart?"

"Must be all those romantic comedies I watch while I'm busy not going on dates." Mercedes tried to keep her tone light, but Kurt didn't miss the sadness tainting the edges.

"Look at me; a few months ago, I thought there was no way I'd ever find someone like Blaine. But there he was! You will find somebody." Kurt squeezed her a little tighter.

"I know. You're right. Until then, I'm going to live vicariously through you, okay?" Mercedes smiled at him.

"More than okay. I'm going to need a little help figuring out what to do next." Kurt walked back around to his side of the table and got comfortable.

"We can have a rom-con marathon after school, and see if it gives us any ideas?" Mercedes suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Kurt replied.

* * *

To Blaine: _Do you have plans Saturday afternoon, I was hoping you could 'help' me with something? Kurt :)_

To Kurt: _I have a history paper I need to work on, that I've been procrastinating, so I will definitely be home. Any hints about what kind of help I'll be providing? Blaine_

To Blaine: _That's perfect. Your help will mostly come in the form of your company. Hopefully that sounds okay to you! Kurt_

To Kurt: _Spending Saturday afternoon 'with' you sounds great. It's a date ;) Blaine_

Kurt squealed out loud, startling Mercedes, who was seated beside him in the choir room. They were currently waiting for Mr. Schue, so it was the perfect time to start putting their plan into action. He held his phone out so she could read Blaine's last text.

"Definitely a date!" Mercedes squealed too.

"Oh, who has a date?" Rachel sauntered in and right up to where they were seated, not one to be left out of any good gossip.

"Um, I do, with Blaine," Kurt said hesitantly. He knew he had Mercedes' support but Rachel had been hot and cold about his relationship with Blaine. He was fairly certain she was jealous because Blaine was Cooper's brother and that made him somewhat famous by extension. But he didn't want to make assumptions, so he tried to share some details with her.

"Is he here in Ohio?" Rachel asked, confusion written all over face.

"Well, no. But we've already had one date over _Skype_ and we just planned another one. Actually, I need to ask you a favour." Kurt knew that if he needed her help, she would feel involved, and that would take some of the sting out of her being out of the loop.

"Of course. What do you need me to do?" Rachel offered.

"I need to borrow your laptop." Kurt said simply.

Rachel agreed without hesitation once Kurt gave her the details.

* * *

Kurt placed Rachel's laptop on his kitchen table. Then he gathered all the equipment and ingredients he would need. He turned on his CD player softly in the background, letting the Christmas carols put him in a festive mood.

A few minutes later, Blaine logged in and called him.

"Good afternoon, Blaine!" Kurt sing-songed merrily.

"Wow, we should plan more afternoon dates if that's the amazing greeting I'm going to get. Good afternoon to you too, Kurt." Blaine smiled, his eyes crinkled in the corners as he took in Kurt's appearance.

Kurt glanced down at his _Burberry_ patterned apron and blushed. "Just because I'm about to get messy doesn't mean I can't still be fashionable."

Blaine held his hands up in self-defense. "I wasn't judging. In fact, I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable."

"Oh," the sound escaped Kurt's lips as barely a whisper.

They both stared at each other, warm honey lost in a sea of blue, until Blaine was glowing red and had to look away.

"So, what are we doing today?" Blaine shifted in his seat, eager to break the silence. Not that it was uncomfortable, quite the opposite actually. He could feel the heat between them and knew if they'd been together in person, he would have closed the gap between them and kissed Kurt until he couldn't even make an _oh_ sound.

Kurt felt the electricity between them too. He felt every pore of his body vibrating for contact with Blaine. He was very grateful that his plans this afternoon would keep his hands busy.

"Baking!" Kurt said, his voice too loud, too high and far too breathy. He reached down and wrapped his hands around his mug and took a sip of warm coffee to ground himself.

When he spoke again, his voice was back to normal. "We're baking gingerbread cookies to be exact. I usually make a couple dozen for the kids at the hospital where Carole works. And then I make some extra for my friends."

"Kurt, that's -" Blaine stumbled over his words as his throat clogged with emotion, "that's so amazing of you."

Kurt shrugged, he'd been doing it for so long, he sometimes forgot that it wasn't something most people would do.

"I just remember that first Christmas without my mom. We attended a small support group at the hospital and I asked my dad about all the kids who were patients there over the holiday. I couldn't believe they didn't get to go home. I wanted to do something, so my dad suggested I bake cookies. Then we would go on Christmas Eve and drop them off. It's a strange coincidence that Carole works there now. Anyway, she said all her friend's, who are nurses, approved of her relationship with my dad as soon as they heard he was the one who brings the gingerbread cookies for the kids. This year we're going to attend the hospital Christmas party with her." Kurt told him.

Blaine ducked his head and wiped his eyes. Every time he learned something new about Kurt he felt like his heart filled just a little bit more.

"Well, now that I've brought the mood down, what do you say to us getting started and trying to regain some festive cheer?" Kurt said with a small smile in his voice.

"Yes, of course. Actually, maybe you could help me with something while you bake?" Blaine inquired.

"Sure. Anything." Kurt said and meant it.

"I got a gig singing _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ in the Staten Island Christmas Spectacular." Blaine said.

"Ahh, a personal favourite. Too bad they'd never let us sing it together." Kurt commented. There was another moment of too long staring and a glance away from Blaine.

"So you gonna help me out here?" Blaine asked as he raised an eyebrow and smiled coyly at Kurt.

"Anything for you." Kurt batted his eye lashes.

"Very good then." Blaine turned on the CD he had nearby as Kurt turned his off.

_...Beautiful what's the hurry_

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry_

_Beautiful please don't hurry_

_Well maybe just half a drink more_

_Put some records on while I pour..._

When the final notes floated away, they were both slightly flushed and grinning widely at each other.

"You're a great duet partner. I think you're ready," Kurt told Blaine.

"Well, for the record, you are much better than that girl's gonna be." Blaine replied.

Kurt preened at the compliment and then turned his stereo back on. The boys continued singing together as Kurt mixed the batter, rolled out the dough and cut stockings, trees and gingerbread men. The smell was delicious and he teased Blaine about not being able to experience it. At one point, Kurt was pretty sure Blaine answered with a wistful "one year, I promise you" but his breath was caught in his throat, so he couldn't ask him to repeat himself.

When the cookies had cooled an appropriate amount of time, Kurt began decorating them with a flourish. He showed Blaine the ones for his friends (a cookie holding a microphone for Rachel, a football player for Finn). He didn't show Blaine the one he made for Mercedes, because it said 'Thank You' on it. But he did show him one with a cute little blue blazer with red piping and another one with an adorable little black bow tie. Blaine was suitably impressed and more than once bemoaned the fact that he couldn't smell or eat them.

Kurt gave Blaine a sympathetic nod but then threatened to eat the head off one of the mini-Blaine cookies. He stopped in his tracks when Blaine gave him the biggest, saddest, more adorable puppy dog eyes ever. And Kurt swore his heart melted into his boots while he stood there. He was fairly certain that if Blaine ever looked at him that way while making a request, Kurt would strip himself bare and give him the world if that's what he wanted.

"Smells good in here Kurt," Burt yelled from the entryway as the front door slammed shut.

Kurt laughed at the flash of fear that immediately replaced the puppy eyes on Blaine's face.

"I'm in the kitchen, Dad." Kurt yelled back.

"Is there one with a broken leg I could sample?" Burt asked innocently as he strode into the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw the open laptop on the table. He walked around the table slowly until he saw the dark haired boy on the screen. "Hey Blaine, how's it going?"

"Good, sir." Blaine replied quickly.

"None of that sir stuff, you got it? It's Burt. Okay?" Burt reprimanded him gently.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Burt." Blaine answered.

"So you boys been baking all afternoon?" Burt reached forward to grab a cookie that was resting on the table beside the laptop but Kurt immediately slapped his hand away.

"Yes, we have. And no, you cannot have any. You'll get your fill of Christmas treats soon enough. These ones are for the kids at the hospital and New Directions." Kurt chided his Dad while giving him a brief hug.

"Kurt told me about what you guys do every year with the cookies, si-Burt. It's really amazing. Such an incredible gesture." Blaine said his heart warming again at just the thought of it.

"Yeah, he's a pretty good kid." Burt teased as he patted Kurt's shoulder.

"Well, you're a pretty good dad." Kurt smiled back at him.

Blaine watched with a fond smile on his face. He would never get tired of seeing Kurt interact with his father. They had such a supportive relationship and he could see that as Kurt got older, the relationship became one of mutual support and encouragement. He got the sense that they worked together to make the other better. He just hoped that one day he would be lucky enough to have that with a partner and then perhaps, even with a child of his own.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Take care of yourself Blaine, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon." Burt waved at Blaine as he left the room.

"Bye, Burt. Nice seeing you too." Blaine smiled and waved back. "Actually Kurt, I should probably get going. I need to go to the library for some more books for this essay."

"Thanks for keeping me company." Kurt said softly.

"No Kurt, thank you for inviting me. This was a great afternoon. I got to learn even more amazing things about you and I had a great time." Blaine said honestly.

"Oh, Blaine, before you go, I keep forgetting to ask you where you live?" Kurt tried to sound nonchalant, although his heart was racing and his palms were sweaty.

"Trying to decide where to settle when you finally get to Manhattan?" Blaine joked.

"Something like that. Your view is spectacular." Kurt said with just a hint of flirt in his voice.

"I'll text you my address. Talk to you tomorrow?!" Blaine half-asked, half-stated.

"Of course. My day wouldn't be complete without it." Kurt said sweetly.

"Mine either." Blaine replied and waved good-bye. He disconnected and quickly sent Kurt his address before he forgot. He didn't give it another thought as he started to put his notebook in his messenger bag so that he could get to the library before it closed.

* * *

In fact, Blaine didn't think about Kurt asking for his address until two days later when he arrived home from school to find a small box waiting for him. He immediately noticed the return address was for a K. Hummel in Lima. He almost tore off the packaging in the lobby of his building but decided it would be best to wait until he was in private.

The elevator took longer than usual, of course, and Blaine was bouncing with excitement and wonder by the time he unlocked his front door. He took the parcel into the kitchen and placed it on the breakfast bar.

As he unwrapped the brown paper, he was careful not to rip Kurt's address. He had a very strong feeling that it was something he was going to want to have in the coming days, weeks, months. The minute the outer paper was off, a delicious smell wafted through the air. He breathed out Kurt's name as he inhaled the smell over and over again. He lifted the tin out of the box and opened the lid. Inside were 5 gingerbread men wearing bow ties and 5 gingerbread men wearing blazers. Blaine reached in, grabbed a blazer wearing one and immediately bit off his head. The moan that escaped his lips was pornographic. He would definitely be putting Kurt's address to good use as soon as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! All the kudos and comments for this story make me smile, which is very helpful after the emotional trauma that was The Break-Up. My heart broke a thousand different ways for our boys, but none more so than for Blaine. So when I started writing this chapter and he insisted it go a different way than I planned, I just couldn't be another person who didn't listen to him. So Blaine, baby, this one's for you (and all my readers who waited patiently for this moment)! Enjoy ;) xoxo

"Shit!" Kurt swore as he sucked on his fingertip, his stomach turning as the metallic taste of blood flowed passed his taste buds.

As he waited for the stinging to stop from where he had pricked himself with the needle, he looked down at the small piece of cloth in his hands. This was the final one and he was certainly not going to get blood on it.

His gaze trailed across his bed to the three he had already completed: bright green fabric with pink lions; a red-white-black-gray striped pattern; and a white fabric with little green Christmas trees on it. Each one already tied into a bow tie so that the embroidery on the inside neck was visible.

When his finger felt better, Kurt removed it and checked to make sure the bleeding had stopped. Then he let his fingers graze across the navy blue and dark red pattern that lay resting on his lap. He really hoped it wasn't against _Dalton_ 's school code to alter their tie, but he just couldn't resist the temptation when he'd been able to buy one from a local uniform shop that sold them for the school's location in Westerville.

Kurt sighed as he finished embroidering the last bow tie. The word 'courage' was now stitched into each fabric in a rainbow thread. He didn't know if he'd ever get the chance to give them to Blaine, but once he had the idea in his head, he needed to create them.

Kurt put away his sewing materials and wrapped each bowtie in tissue paper before placing them together in a Christmas themed box. He thought about shipping them to Blaine, but was worried because they never talked about exchanging gifts. It was one thing to surprise a friend with cookies, but quite another to send a present on a holiday when it could seem presumptuous. He didn't want Blaine to go buy him a present out of guilt for not having already done so. No, Kurt would keep the present until the right time presented itself. He just had to have faith that it would happen.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Kurt." Blaine whispered in a sleep heavy voice through his computer screen.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine." Kurt gave him a tired but happy smile.

It was 12:01am and they'd stayed up so that they could spend the first minutes of the holiday together. Kurt would be too busy later that day with his family to give Blaine any real attention, so they agreed on a Christmas Eve date instead.

"Why did you let me eat so much ice cream?" Blaine moaned loudly as he shifted uncomfortably on his bed. "Thank goodness Coop won't be offended if I don't eat anything else today."

"I didn't exactly let you Blaine." Kurt huffed. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I warned you that eating a spoonful of ice cream every time someone said 'Santa Claus' was not going to end well." Kurt's voice was filled with fondness for the adorable boy on the other side of the computer screen as the credits for _Miracle on 34th Street_ played in the background.

"You were right," Blaine conceded.

"I usually am," Kurt teased back with a playful smile.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Maybe next year we'll do it again but with alcohol." Blaine waggled his eyebrows at Kurt.

"Well that certainly has a whole lot more potential if we're together." Kurt replied and then quickly clapped his hand over his mouth. There were a number of ways to take that sentence and he was fairly certain he was going to die of mortification no matter which one Blaine chose.

Blaine watched in amusement as Kurt turned bright red. He was too blissed out right now to respond as quickly as he probably should have to relieve Kurt of his obvious discomfort. Truthfully, Blaine was quite pleased by Kurt's slip of the tongue. He was still uncertain, most of the time, just exactly where Kurt saw them heading. It warmed his heart and eased his anxiety when Kurt let slip that he was thinking about them being more than just friends. Of them being 'together'.

"Kurt, don't do that. Don't be embarrassed, please. I feel the same way, and you know it." Blaine said before he lost his nerve.

Kurt dropped his hand from his face as a smile of pure joy spread across his lips. "Oh Blaine, I know. I just, I can't help but wonder what we're going to do about it."

Blaine saw the longing in Kurt's eyes and the sadness that crept into his smile. He wanted more than anything to be able to wrap him in his arms and kiss all the worry away.

"I promise, Kurt. We'll figure it out. It'll be my Christmas wish." Blaine said quietly.

"Mine too." Kurt whispered back and blew him a kiss.

"Sweet dreams, Kurt. And Merry Christmas," Blaine winked and blew his own kiss back toward Kurt.

"You too, Blaine." Kurt reached across and turned off his computer before snuggling into his bed. He knew his dreams would be filled with candy kisses.

* * *

"I know it's crazy, Coop. I do. I just, I really feel like it needs to be now." Blaine was fighting to keep the whine out of his voice. Cooper might not be his parent, but he was pretty sure acting like a child right now wouldn't get him the yes he so desperately wanted to hear.

They were seated on the floor of their living room. Christmas presents in various stages of unwrap were piled between them. The hot apple cider in their mugs filled the apartment with a smell that made them both remember only the good moments of their childhood Christmas mornings. _It's A Wonderful Life_ was playing quietly on the television, reminding them both just how grateful they were to have each other.

Cooper watched Blaine struggle to keep his emotions under control and he hated that his brother felt like that was necessary. He hated to think about all the no's Blaine had already heard in his life. All the times he'd been shut down and turned away, his emotions and his needs invalidated, and told his desires were wrong. Cooper refused to be another person who let Blaine down. This might end up being a huge mistake, one that Blaine regretted, one that broke his heart. But Cooper wasn't going to deny him the chance to find out. Because for all the things that could go very wrong, something could go very right. And well, that was always worth the risk.

"Yes, Blaine. I'll make the necessary calls." Blaine surged across the piles of presents and tackled Cooper in a bone crushing hug. In that moment, Cooper was pretty sure he knew exactly what it felt like to be Santa Claus.

* * *

To Kurt: _Good Morning! What are your plans for today? Blaine_

To Blaine: _Morning :) Being thankful the Christmas craziness is over and that I still have a week of vacation from school. So basically, relaxing at home in my pajamas. Kurt_

To Kurt: _Good, I was hoping we could hang-out! Blaine ;)_

Kurt went to type his reply but a knock on his front door drew his attention away. He tossed his phone on his bed and hopped down the stairs, not even caring that he was in fact still in his pajamas. He grabbed the door handle and swung it open.

And then the world stopped spinning.

Staring back at him were the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen in the most beautiful face he thought he'd only imagined in his dreams.

"Blaine." Kurt sighed, his breath and his voice flying away from him as he watched a small, shy smile spread across Blaine's lips.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt. I just couldn't trust anyone else to deliver this safely." Blaine held a beautifully wrapped box out in front of him. "I hope you don't mind. I just thought maybe..." Blaine's voice trailed off. He knew he was rambling but Kurt hadn't said anything else and his nerves were starting to get the better of him. He was beginning to wonder if this had been a mistake.

"You thought maybe?" Kurt asked, as he regained control of his voice and saw Blaine begin to bite his bottom lip nervously.

"Maybe it was time for us to meet." Blaine finished courageously. He was here, there was no way he was wimping out now.

Kurt reached forward, took the box from Blaine and placed it gently on the floor beside him. Then he stood up and took one step toward Blaine. They melted into each other's embrace.

"You're real." Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine squeezed Kurt a little tighter, "Yes."

A few moments later, when neither boy seemed like they were in a hurry to let go, an awkward cough sounded from somewhere behind Blaine and caught Kurt by surprise. He squeaked as he untangled himself from Blaine's embrace and glanced over the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Oh my goodness, Cooper, I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you there." Kurt stammered at the sight of his long-time crush standing on his doorstep but then blushed as he realized that seeing Cooper was nothing compared to seeing Blaine for the first time.

Cooper smiled brightly at Kurt as his worries about their impulsive trip being a mistake began to fade away. The fact that Kurt was more star-struck by Blaine than Cooper warmed his heart.

"No worries Kurt. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Cooper reached his hand out and shook Kurt's with a friendly squeeze.

"HEY KIDDO, IS THERE A REASON THE LIVING ROOM FEELS LIKE JACK FROST IS TAKING UP RESIDENCE? SHUT THE DOOR!" Burt bellowed at Kurt from inside the house.

"My manners have completely escaped me, clearly." Kurt said shaking his head at himself. "Please, please, come in."

Kurt stepped back inside the house, picked up his present from Blaine and moved to the side so that Blaine and Cooper could enter. Burt must have heard all the commotion because he stepped into the hallway as everyone was entering.

"Well, if it isn't Blaine in the flesh." Burt smiled fondly at him and clapped him on the back. "Welcome! To what do we owe the pleasure of having you here?"

Blaine beamed at the warm greeting. "It's lovely to see you to, Mr., uh, Burt. I'm sorry to barge in like this but I wanted to surprise Kurt with a visit. Since we all have a few days off, I thought it was a good time. I'm sorry if we've interrupted something."

"A surprise, eh? So Kurt you had no idea Blaine was coming?" Burt took one look at his son and knew for certain it was truly a surprise, and apparently a very good one if the thousand-watt smile and bright eyes were any indication.

"You're not interrupting anything, kiddo." Burt smiled easily. "I was just going to watch some football, while Kurt tried on all the new clothes he got for Christmas."

"I'd love to see those clothes," Blaine said, before he realized how forward it sounded.

Everyone laughed as Blaine blushed and shifted around uncomfortably.

Kurt wasn't going to waste another second standing in the front hall, he scooped up his present from the floor and reached for Blaine's hand. The moment their fingers intertwined it felt like all the electricity in the world had been sucked into the space between their palms. And as they moved forward to the staircase, he felt like they were traveling in slow-motion, neither one daring to believe that this moment was real. They climbed the stairs together, never losing contact until they were standing inside Kurt's bedroom.

"Door stays open boys," Burt yelled behind their retreating figures but he didn't think they heard him. It was pretty clear that they were already lost in their own world.

He turned toward Cooper, "Let's go have a cup of coffee." Burt motioned toward the kitchen and Cooper gratefully accepted.

Once they were seated at the dining table, they both started talking at once.

"I can -"

"I'm hap -"

They laughed and took a sip of coffee to ease the awkwardness.

Cooper waited for Burt to start again, it was his house after all.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am to see Blaine. I didn't really think he was leading my son on, he seemed like a good kid when I spoke to him on the computer, but ya just never know." Burt finished and stared at his cup of coffee, not quite able to meet Cooper's eyes. "Kurt has had a lot of people let him down lately, including me, I wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it if Blaine did too."

Cooper smiled sadly. "I'm happy Kurt was so excited to see Blaine. And I know exactly what you mean. I was so anxious about bringing him here. Blaine relies on Kurt too. From what I just saw, I think it's all pretty mutual."

Burt nodded.

"So I guess the real question is, what are we going to do about it?" Cooper asked Burt, looking to him for guidance was easy. Blaine had told him the kind of father Burt Hummel was, the kind of father any kid would be lucky to have.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Burt laughed. "I was barely ready for him to have a boyfriend, let alone one that lives hundreds of miles away. And I guess that assumes that's even what they are."

Burt paused and then they both laughed, knowing there was no way the boys were anything less than boyfriends but that it was very likely that they were already so much more.

* * *

Kurt took a quick glance around, extremely grateful that he always kept his room tidy. Blaine also glanced around, his eyes falling on the overstuffed closet as a fond smile formed on his lips. He had seen bits and pieces of Kurt's bedroom during their _Skype_ conversations but it was completely different to be standing there, surrounded by Kurt's belongings. He could feel Kurt breathing steadily beside him and his entire being vibrated from the nearness of him. Blaine took a deep breath and committed to memory the sweet smell of Kurt. It was a mix of lilacs and vanilla, and Blaine was fairly certain it was going to be his favourite smell for the rest of his life.

"I uh, have a present for you too." Kurt said shyly. Now that they were alone in his room, his nerves were taking over. This was the first time another boy had ever been in his room. Finn didn't count (for obvious reasons), and this wasn't just any boy, it was Blaine. _His Blaine_. The boy who had swept him off his feet from hundreds of miles away and now he was standing here, his beautiful honey eyes sparkling at Kurt with joy. And god, his eyes were so much more vivid without a computer screen between them.

"You do?" Blaine asked, his heart soaring as he took his box back from Kurt, so that Kurt could retrieve the one for him. They hadn't discussed exchanging gifts, so learning that they had both done it anyway was very reassuring.

"Of course, silly. Did you think you were the only one with a gift idea?" Kurt teased.

"No. It's just," Blaine paused and waited until Kurt turned around from his dresser, holding the package for him, and made eye contact, "I'm amazed by how often we're on the same page."

Kurt walked toward Blaine. He grabbed his hand again and led them to his bed. They sat down a comfortable distance apart as the air between them thickened with everything they felt.

"I used to be. I mean, it used to catch me off guard just how in sync we seem to be, but now, well now I just trust that if I'm thinking it, you are too." Kurt handed Blaine his present and took his box out of Blaine's hands.

They sat with the boxes on their laps, just staring at each other. It should have been awkward but they were long past that point with each other. Instead they were both using the time to catch their breath and commit each other to memory. Sure they were familiar with the lines of the other boy's face and the colour of his eyes, but sitting together, breathing together changed the image in their minds and hearts. Blaine hadn't been able to tell that the blue of Kurt's eyes could shift so easily with his mood. Nor did he see the small scar on his neck. Each inch of skin, each shade of colour, led to a million more questions, a million more ways they wanted to know each other.

Finally, Blaine broke the spell, "Open your present, Kurt."

Kurt nodded and carefully unwrapped the heavy package in his lap. When the outer wrapping was removed, he lifted the lid off a brown box to reveal something nestled inside red tissue paper. He dug through the paper and gasped when his hand brushed against cool glass. He reached in further and scooped out the most gorgeous snow globe he had ever seen. A miniature version of Manhattan's famed skyline was shaped in perfect silver buildings as sparkling white glitter floated around the crystal ball.

"Blaine, it's beautiful. Thank you." Kurt blinked rapidly to stop the wetness in his eyes from spilling over.

"I thought it could remind you of where you're headed, you know, when you're having a bad day." Blaine told him, not daring to say that he hoped it would also remind Kurt of him, but he didn't need to, because they truly were in sync.

"Blaine, the first thing I will always think of when I look at it is," Kurt took a deep breath, he was long past the point of worrying about being too forward. Blaine had flown to Ohio for him. "You."

Blaine gave Kurt his sweetest, happiest smile. "That may have been my plan all along."

"Good!" Kurt smiled back. "Now open yours."

Blaine lifted the box and shook it gently. It was as light as air and all he heard was the sound of paper rustling. He raised an eyebrow at Kurt as he placed it back in his lap and untied the bright red bow. Then he lifted the lid off the box decorated with stockings and bells.

Inside was four small packages of tissue paper. He slowly rifled through the paper until his hand grasped a piece of fabric. He pulled out the familiar pattern of red and navy blue first, he smiled happily at Kurt who reached forward and adjusted Blaine's hold on the cloth. When Kurt pulled his hand back, Blaine could clearly see the embroidered word on the neck of the bow tie.

"Kurt, did you, uh, make these?" Blaine asked in wonder.

Kurt simply nodded, a look of pride in his eyes.

Blaine quickly reached in and found the remaining three bow ties, each one had the same carefully stitched word on them.

"These are amazing. You're amazing." Blaine whispered. He laid them back in their box and moved it from his lap onto the bed. He scooted closer to Kurt and cupped his cheek. He moved slowly, so that Kurt could pull back at any point. But Kurt had no intention of pulling away. Instead he leaned into Blaine's touch and tilted his head to the right just slightly. Blaine met Kurt's eyes for a second and then glanced lustfully at his lips. Kurt couldn't wait any longer, he bridged the gap between them and sighed contentedly as their lips touched. Blaine kept his hand on Kurt's cheek as he learned the feel of Kurt's mouth. They both parted their lips and let their tongues eagerly explore, loving the taste and feel of each other. It was slow and sweet and better than either of them had imagined.

When they both needed to breath, Blaine pulled back just enough to let a swirl of air between them. His lips hovered over Kurt's, waiting to start again, and when he spoke his lips caressed Kurt's, "I've been looking for you forever."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in updating. My real life stressors combined with Klaine's heartbreak on Glee, sucked all the joy out of writing for a while. But once I started working on this chapter, I felt a lot better, so hopefully I can keep going now! Enjoy :)

Their second kiss lasted longer and was a lot less hesitant. Kurt allowed himself to get lost in the moment, savouring the smell and taste of Blaine as their tongues danced. He promised himself he could over think things once Blaine was back in New York. Because that was going to happen. No matter what they decided from this point forward, Kurt was still going to be in Lima and Blaine was still going to be in Manhattan.

But right now, they were in the same place, sharing the same breath.

"Hi," Blaine whispered as they pulled apart.

"Hi," Kurt replied as he made sure Blaine didn't put too much space between them.

They sat with their hands entwined on Kurt's bed, their knees touching as they looked at each other shyly.

"So, um, this was a good surprise?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt squeezed his hand, "The best surprise."

"Good." Blaine said with a nod and a smile.

Kurt's next question should probably have been about what was happening between them. It should have been about what it meant that a boy had just flown hundreds of miles to see him. But that wasn't what mattered now. Now that Blaine was here, with him, all he wanted to know was how long he got to keep him.

"How long are you staying?" Kurt inquired.

"We, uh, didn't buy return tickets yet." Blaine took a deep breath. "I didn't know how this was going to go. You might have been mad or worse, creeped out, that I just showed up. Or maybe you were busy and didn't want me hanging around. So Coop thought it was best if we left our options open. I just have to be back when school starts again in a week."

Blaine shifted nervously and wouldn't meet Kurt's eyes. He hadn't planned to tell Kurt any of that. He'd wanted to play it cool but the moment their lips touched he knew he'd lay his heart bare for Kurt. After all, he'd flown here for him, he was pretty sure Kurt knew just how serious he was about him.

"A week?!" Kurt bounced up and down with a huge smile on his face.

His joy was contagious and Blaine smiled widely as he finally made eye contact again.

"We can go to the _Lima Bean_ and go shopping and meet 'Cedes for lunch. And oh my goodness, you could come to Rachel's New Year's Eve party and..." Kurt stopped abruptly. "I mean, we could do all those things, if you want," he finished lamely, suddenly embarrassed about suggesting Blaine meet his friends, like he was his...boyfriend.

"Kurt, I'd love to do all that. I want to meet your friends and go to your coffee shop and," Blaine paused and then took the final leap, "I want to be part of your life. I want to be your boyfriend. I mean, I know it won't be easy and I can't fly out here all the time and the distance will be hard but I want this, I want you, if you'll have me?"

"Yes! Yes, Blaine. I want all that too." Kurt surged forward and kissed Blaine. He poured all his hopes for their future together into it and Blaine met him promise for promise.

They only pulled apart when they heard Burt's footsteps on the stairs leading to Kurt's bedroom. Blaine tried to put more space between them but Kurt wouldn't let him. He wasn't going to hide this from his Dad.

"Hey boys," Burt said as he entered the room, his eyes immediately settling on their linked hands and too close thighs.

"Looks like that's going to be a yes," Burt said over his shoulder as Cooper walked up behind him.

"So I see." Cooper replied with a huge grin as he saw the boys smushed together. He gave Blaine a wink. "Burt was kind enough to invite you to stay for lunch, Squirt. I'm going to go get us checked into the hotel. I should probably book it for the whole-"

"Week." Blaine said quietly but with conviction.

"Definitely." Cooper said nodding like an excited puppy. "I'm going to text some friends and let them know I'm in town. So don't worry about me, I'll keep myself busy. Text me when you want me to come pick you up."

"Great." Blaine said.

"I, I don't mind driving Blaine." Kurt told Cooper.

"Perfect. I'll leave a room key at the front desk, just in case we aren't there at the same time." Cooper crossed the room and Blaine stood up. "You done good," Cooper whispered in his ear as they hugged.

"Kurt," Cooper said as he extended his hand, Kurt reached forward to shake hands and squeaked in surprise when Cooper pulled him in for a hug. "Take good care of him," Cooper said softly.

"I plan to," Kurt replied as he returned the warm embrace.

Cooper shook Burt's hand as he walked by the older man. "Behave yourselves boys," he teased over his shoulder as he ascended the stairs, the huge grin on his face could be heard in his voice.

"So, lunch?" Burt asked.

"Yes. Come on Blaine," Kurt said as he reached for his BOYFRIEND's hand. "You can help me prepare it."

"It would be my pleasure," Blaine purred with delight at the warmth from their clasped hands.

* * *

"Looks good, boys." Burt said as he sat down at the kitchen table. A simple lunch of turkey salad sandwiches, green salad and potato chips was laid out in front of him.

"The chips aren't for you, Dad." Kurt reminded Burt as he took his seat and gestured for Blaine to sit beside him.

"You're no fun, Kurt." Burt actually pouted and it took all of Blaine's inner strength to control the giggle that tried to escape from his mouth.

"I'm plenty fun, Dad. I let you have two servings of my pumpkin pie on Christmas Day." Kurt chastised his father and then laughed when he saw Blaine's ears perk up at the mention of pumpkin pie. "Sorry Blaine, Finn ate the last of it for breakfast this morning."

"If it was half as good as your gingerbread cookies, I can't say I blame him." Blaine replied.

"Oh, did you get to have some of those?" Burt inquired.

"Um, yeah, Kurt was kind enough to mail me some." Blaine blushed.

"Well, that was very generous of him after he tortured you by baking them in front of you on the computer." Burt chuckled when Kurt went to protest. Blaine reached over and placed a hand gently on Kurt's, but the moment he realized what he'd done, and that Burt had been watching, he pulled his hand back.

Burt shook his head sadly and said, "You know, I'm not going to bite, Blaine."

"Yeah, I know. At least, I think I know, si-Burt. It's just, well it's still very..." Blaine trailed off as he couldn't think of the right word to describe what was going on between him and Kurt.

"New?" Kurt offered helpfully.

"Yes, new. That's perfect." Blaine gave Kurt a grateful smile.

"It's new for me too, kid. Kurt has never had a boyfri-" It was Burt's turn to leave a thought unfinished, as he realized that he was potentially jumping to conclusions.

"Boyfriend?" Kurt offered helpfully again, but this time he answered also. "Yes Dad, you can say the word. We've already talked about it and agreed. We know it won't be easy, but there isn't anyone else I'd rather be with."

"Well, okay then." Burt said.

From that point on lunch flowed smoothly. Blaine answered all of Burt's questions about life in New York and a few about his family. It was understandable that Burt wanted to know why Cooper and Blaine were staying in a hotel, when their parents still lived in Westerville. Burt didn't like the answer, finding it hard to believe that any parent would disown a child, but especially one as agreeable as Blaine. He highly doubted that the boy had a rebellious bone in his body and his heart hurt just thinking about the fact that he had been cast aside merely because he was gay. Burt found himself feeling grateful once again, that Kurt and Blaine had found each other. There was plenty of room in all their hearts for Blaine to find a home.

* * *

After lunch was finished, the boys worked together to clean up. Blaine tried to start a playful fight with the dish washing water, but Kurt had given him is best bitch glare and Blaine had frozen with a dripping wet hand in mid-air.

"Wow, that's a lot more effective in person than it is over _Skype_." Blaine said more impressed than intimidated.

"And these may be my casual clothes, but that doesn't mean I approve of getting wet." Kurt said sharply. As Blaine lowered his hand back into the water, Kurt took two steps toward him and with a softer tone added, "If we're talking about things that are more effective in person, you should know that your puppy dog eyes may be my newest weakness."

A shiver ran down Blaine's spine as he turned his head slightly, so that his lips could graze across Kurt's.

Kurt smiled into the feather light kiss and wrapped his arms around Blaine. They hugged for a moment. Blaine was extra careful not to drip on Kurt.

"Let's go watch a movie," Kurt murmured into Blaine's shoulder. He decided he wasn't quite ready to introduce Blaine to his friends. He felt like he wanted to stay in this little bubble they'd created, for as long as possible.

The movie, _Scrooge_ (the 1970 musical, of course), provided the perfect excuse for them to cuddle close together. Kurt didn't dwell on the fact that they just met face-to-face only a few hours ago. There was no way that the months they'd spent communicating online didn't count for anything, so he really shouldn't have been surprised that they already feel so comfortable with each other physically. Plus, they only have a week, surely no one would judge him for trying to squeeze in as many hugs and kisses as possible.

As the final credits started to roll, Kurt was about to ask Blaine what he wanted to do next when he was interrupted.

_I got passion in my pants,_

_And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

Blaine groaned as the suggestive lyrics played loudly from his phone.

"It's Jeff. He picked his own ringtone, you know, if you hadn't already guessed. If I don't answer, he'll just keep calling." Blaine reached for his phone on Kurt's nightstand.

Kurt moved to stand up, to give Blaine some privacy but Blaine quickly latched onto him and pulled him back down with a small shake of his head. He didn't need Kurt to leave, he doesn't have any secrets from him.

The conversation may have been one-sided but Kurt had no trouble following along:

"Hey Jeff."

"Yep, good Christmas with Coop. What about yours?"

"Grandpa Sterling never disappoints does he? Did your mom recover?"

"Good. What's going on now?"

"That sounds awesome, but uh, I can't."

"No, really I would come but there's no way I could make it in time."

"I'm not in New York right now."

"Ohio."

"Yes."

"He's sitting right beside me."

"Jeff, I really don't think that's necessary."

"Jeffffff! Fine."

With a loud sigh, Blaine held his phone out to Kurt. "Jeff wants to talk to you."

Kurt's stomach did a little nervous flip as he put Blaine's phone to his ear.

"Hey Jeff," Kurt said warily.

"Hey Kurt. So did you know Blaine was coming, because he didn't tell us anything about a trip to Ohio?" Jeff asked, the hurt a little too obvious in his voice.

"No. It was definitely a spur of the moment decision, a very good spur of the moment decision." Kurt said reaching for Blaine's hand and squeezing it.

"Good, uh? So I guess this makes you guys official? I mean, you know he wouldn't fly hundreds of miles for just any guy?!" Jeff's voice had lost all the hurt and instead taken on a serious edge.

"Yeah Jeff, I know. And yes, it's official." Kurt smiled widely. He knew Jeff was trying to look out for Blaine, but all Kurt heard was that Blaine had done something just for him. That there really weren't any other boys Kurt had to worry about. In that moment, Kurt was very grateful that Blaine's friends were so protective.

"Good. Now when are you flying your ass to New York, so we can meet?" Jeff asked.

"Well, that's not going to happen anytime soon." Kurt said sadly, trying to hide the embarrassment from his voice. But Blaine didn't miss a thing, he turned quickly and before Kurt could stop him, snatched his phone back.

"You are finished interrogating my boyfriend. I'll call you when I get back in town." Blaine said firmly. "Good-bye, Jeff."

Blaine snapped his phone shut and snaked an arm behind Kurt's back, pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry about that. Although, it's probably best that we got it over with. Goodness knows what trouble they're going to cause but I feel like you at least won't be shocked when it happens." Blaine looked at Kurt to see how he was holding up after his chat with Jeff.

"Blaine, it's fine, really. I can't even imagine what horrible things my friends will say or do when they meet you this week. So please, don't worry about your friends, they're not going to scare me off. Besides, I like that they're so protective of you. It's adorable." Kurt leaned over and pecked Blaine on the cheek.

"You might change your tune once you see what lies they spread about us on _tumblr_." Blaine laughed, only half joking. He made a mental note to check his blog later and see what sort of insanity his friends were already spreading around. "Well, speaking of friends, I'm anxious to meet yours. Should we make some plans for the rest of the week?" Blaine inquired.

"Definitely." Kurt stood up and grabbed his phone. He sent a quick text to the New Directions' members he most wanted Blaine to meet and asked about their schedules. The mention of Blaine's name certainly got their attention and Kurt's phone started buzzing non-stop. He chuckled, "Looks like they're excited to meet you also."

They set up coffee dates, shopping trips and lunches, and confirmed plans to attend Rachel's New Year's Eve party together. Kurt figured it was best if everyone had at least met Blaine once before the party. Hopefully everyone would get their smart-ass comments out of the way while sober. He could only imagine what they might say while intoxicated. Thankfully, he had a few more days before he had to worry about the mix of alcohol and his very first boyfriend.

"So Kurt," Blaine started, interrupting Kurt's thoughts, "I was uh, wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me?"

Kurt looked at Blaine bewildered. He had just assumed they would eat together, since it was already getting close to dinner time.

Blaine saw the look of confusion on Kurt's face and blushed. He really was the worst at romance. "Sorry. Let me try that again. Kurt, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a dinner date with me tonight? Just the two of us. I feel like we sort of did this all backwards, and I'd really like for us to have a first date." Blaine blushed and dropped his gaze downward toward his lap.

Kurt clapped his hands together in excitement and bounced up and down on his bed. If he'd really thought about it, he might have played it cooler, but what was the point? He and Blaine were already boyfriends.

"Yes. I'd love that." He flung himself forward and Blaine automatically lifted his arms to catch him in a warm embrace. "Just let me go tell my Dad. It'll have to be _Breadstix_ , there aren't a lot of options in Lima." Kurt said with a shrug.

"That's fine." Blaine said. He didn't say the rest of his thought out loud, _'I don't care where it is as long as I'm with you'_ because it seemed too over the top. But that didn't mean he didn't feel it and he was pretty sure Kurt felt the same way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my lovely readers, if you're still here with me, THANK YOU! I'm so sorry it took me a month to update. Real life interfered in far too many ways, but some of those ways are finished now, so hopefully I can get back into a better writing schedule. Consider this my holiday gift for your patience. I wish all of you & your families a wonderful holiday season! Enjoy :) xo

As Kurt drove them to _BreadStix_ , Blaine sang along to the various Christmas carols playing on the radio. Kurt smiled fondly at his boyfriend and reached out to squeeze his hand. When they pulled into the restaurant's parking lot he was relieved to see only a few other cars there. He wanted to be able to enjoy his first date with Blaine without having to worry about interference from any of the neanderthals he went to school with. Thankfully, it looked like they were all still stuffing their faces with their families.

After Kurt turned off the car, Blaine leaned over and whispered "Wait there." Then he opened the passenger car door and ran around the vehicle, so he could open Kurt's door for him.

Kurt couldn't suppress his happy giggle, as Blaine bowed and said "After you, sir."

"Thank you, kind gentleman," Kurt replied sincerely.

Blaine offered Kurt his arm and noticed when Kurt hesitated with a quick glance around before placing his arm through Blaine's. Blaine knew better than to take it personally. He remembered all too well what had first brought them together. He was just happy to be in Lima with Kurt and hoped they could make happy memories to replace the painful ones Kurt already had in abundance.

When they entered the restaurant, Kurt disentangled himself from Blaine to step up to the hostess booth. As they were led to their table, Blaine purposely remained a step behind, but once they were seated, he didn't hesitate to link their ankles together under the table. He knew better than to try to hold Kurt's hand, especially after he saw Kurt take inventory of each patron already seated at _BreadStix_. It seemed that no one caused Kurt any great concern though, because when his eyes settled back on Blaine he returned Blaine's smile easily.

Kurt relaxed even more after the waitress took their drink order and didn't seem to care (or notice) that they were two guys looking a little too longingly across the table at each other for some people's comfort.

"So, should we act all awkward now, you know, to give this first date some authenticity?" Blaine teased with a wink.

Kurt blushed and shook his head. "I don't think I could ever act awkward with you. Even when we barely knew each other."

Blaine smiled in relief. He felt they were long past the first date stage, but he hadn't been sure if Kurt would agree.

"This may be our first date by the standard definition, but I'll always think of our _Skype_ date on your balcony with the snow falling and two cups of hot chocolate, as the true beginning of us," Kurt revealed.

"Me too," Blaine stated.

"Well that's good I guess, since we have a ton more _Skype_ dates ahead of us," Kurt mused.

"No melancholy talk tonight. Or at all during this week actually. We'll have plenty of time to miss each other once I'm back home. Let's just focus on the time we have together and make some memories to get us through until the next time," Blaine insisted.

Kurt nodded, "My boyfriend is very wise."

Blaine smiled at the praise. He was serious though, he didn't intend to dwell on the distance between them until it was reality. He knew that he might be setting himself up for a painful shock when he got home, but he just couldn't imagine wasting a moment of worrying about the future, when he had Kurt sitting right in front of him.

So instead they enjoyed every second of sitting across a table from each other, being able to clearly see every twinkle in an eye, every blush (no matter how pale), and every touch. Although they were both still hesitant to draw attention to themselves, once the table was crowded with plates, glasses and food, it was easier to sneak in gentle caresses and the occasional hand holding. Their conversation flowed, as it always did for them, with no awkwardness or uncomfortable silences.

Kurt told Blaine about some of his family's holiday traditions, like going to cut down their own tree and how he'd had to threaten Finn's life when his brother attempted to hit him with a snowball. Blaine chuckled.

"I'm really looking forward to meeting Finn. Actually, I'm really looking forward to meeting all your friends," Blaine confessed.

Kurt's heart thudded in his chest. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. Blaine had flown hundreds of miles to meet him face-to-face, had already asked him to be his boyfriend, but for some reason, the thought of Blaine meeting his friends gave his heart a whole new reason to dance. He thought about it a moment longer, maybe a moment too long, because Blaine looked like he was beginning to think he'd said something wrong.

Kurt reached across the table and grabbed Blaine's hand, "I can't wait for them to meet you." As soon as the words left his lips, Kurt understood why it was so important. Up until now, Blaine had been in a separate world from the rest of Kurt's life. He'd been an escape when Kurt needed it most. But he didn't need that anymore, nor did he want it. For them to truly be boyfriends, Blaine needed a place in Kurt's everyday life. A place where he mixed with everything else. Kurt was more than ready for his friends to meet Blaine, so when he gushed about how amazing Blaine was, or when he cried about how much he missed him, his friends could picture the actual boy and not just the 'fantasy' they all had in their minds. Yes, he was more than ready for Blaine to join his reality.

After dinner, and a shared piece of cheesecake, Kurt drove Blaine to his hotel.

"I'm sorry to end our date so soon, but I'm really exhausted," Blaine apologized for the third time during their short drive into downtown Lima.

"Blaine, I understand. You woke up this morning in New York. I think it's understandable that you're tired. Besides, this means we can get an early start tomorrow. My favourite coffee shop-" Kurt didn't get to finish his sentence.

" _The Lima Bean_." Blaine grinned widely at Kurt from the passenger seat.

"I see you've been paying attention," Kurt replied with a wide smile of his own. "Yes, _The Lima Bean_ , is just a couple blocks away from your hotel. So let's meet there for date number two tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"Sounds perfect," Blaine reached over and squeezed Kurt's thigh.

Kurt was grateful that he had pulled into the hotel's parking lot that instant because Blaine's touch was very distracting and driving them off the road was not how he wanted their first date to end. In fact, Kurt was suddenly sad that it was ending, despite what he'd just said to Blaine.

Blaine noticed Kurt's hesitancy to say good night. "Will you walk me to my door?" Blaine inquired. Always the gentleman, Blaine was careful not to invite Kurt into his empty hotel room. That just would not be proper for a first date, no matter how badly he wanted to.

"Yes. Absolutely!" Kurt exclaimed and jumped out of his car, grateful for the excuse to spend a few extra minutes together.

Blaine tried to hide a giggle at Kurt's enthusiasm, but failed miserably. Kurt would have been offended if he wasn't so happy to be at Blaine's hotel, knowing they'd see each other in the morning. And he was grateful that Blaine had made his expectations clear. Kurt wasn't quite ready to be alone in a hotel room with his brand-new boyfriend.

Blaine picked up his room key from the front desk and wheeled his suitcase behind him, as Kurt stepped up and pushed the button to call the elevator. They rode to Blaine's floor in a comfortable silence, holding hands as they smiled shyly at each other.

Blaine stopped in front of Room 527, "This is me." He placed his suitcase in front of the door and tugged Kurt into his arms.

"Getting on that airplane this morning was the best decision I've ever made," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear before he nuzzled his neck.

Kurt felt his knees weaken. He missed the support of his bed from when they'd kissed earlier that day. It was very different now that they were standing up. Kurt could feel Blaine's body pressed against his as he leaned back against the wall. Their lips met in a searing kiss, all the hesitancy of earlier gone completely. Kurt moaned into their kiss as they both opened their mouths and let their tongues explore, sharing the taste of the cheesecake in a completely different way now. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's hips and pulled him in closer. It was Blaine's turn to moan when they were lined up chest-to-chest and groin-to-groin.

Kurt would have been embarrassed that merely kissing Blaine was causing him to get half-hard if he hadn't felt Blaine's growing erection against him. And just that thought, that he was the cause of another man's erection sent shivers down his spine and his hips jolted forward seeking friction for them both.

As Kurt's hips tried to find a rhythm, Blaine put his hand on Kurt's chest and pushed himself off a couple of inches, creating a small space between their bodies. Kurt whined at the loss of contact and Blaine leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss.

"This is," Blaine paused as he tried to get his breathing under control, "amazing. But this isn't where I want to be standing the first time we orgasm together."

Kurt turned bright red and hid his face in his hands.

"Hey, don't do that," Blaine admonished as he reached up and pulled Kurt's hands into his own. "This might have been our first date but we are long past pecks on the cheek to say good night. Don't you think?"

Kurt nodded.

"I've, um, dreamt about this a thousand times already. What you would taste like, what noises you would make..." Blaine trailed off as he swam into Kurt's bright blue eyes, that were currently wide with surprise.

"Me too," Kurt confessed as he leaned forward and kissed Blaine softly on the lips.

"And I want to do it all with you, just not tonight," Blaine spoke softly, wanting nothing more than for Kurt to know that this had zero to do with rejection and everything to do with making sure they took each step together when the time was right.

Kurt understood immediately. He could see only love reflected back at him in the gold of Blaine's eyes. And the fact that Blaine had stopped them, had prevented them from going too far too quickly, eased any remaining anxiety in Kurt's heart about Blaine being more experienced than him. Almost too embarrassed to admit it to himself, but Kurt knew that he wouldn't have stopped them. Blaine felt too good, too right, pressed up against him, but when he'd gone home alone afterward, he would have felt used. Kurt was amazed, yet again, at how wonderful Blaine was, he hoped that amazement never went away.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Blaine stood in a cold shower replaying the scene in the hallway, while his hand finished what he wouldn't let Kurt. He'd been right to think that kissing Kurt would be unlike any other kiss he'd ever had. He had felt the warmth from Kurt pulse through his entire body as his smell enveloped him in a way that he had never experienced before. And while standing in a shower stall masturbating, seemed like a lonely way to finish what had been a wonderful day, Blaine was grateful he hadn't let them get out of control. They may not know when they will see each other again after this week, but Blaine was determined not to let that set the pace. If this relationship was going to last, then they both needed to respect each other and themselves at every stage. He knew, without a doubt, that Kurt wouldn't have respected either of them in the morning if they hadn't stopped. Blaine knew it was unrealistic to expect that he'd always make the right decisions, especially in a relationship, but he wanted to always do right by Kurt and that's what tonight had been about.

All dried off and curled up on the hotel bed, Blaine felt relaxed enough to open his laptop and log into _tumblr_. It was time to see what his friends had been up to in his absence.

His heart froze in his chest when he saw that his dash was filled with posts about KLAINE being everyone's 'real life OTP' and for a minute he wished he didn't know full well what that meant. It also didn't help that every single Klaine related post seemed to have the same source - **WarblersAreMyLife**. He was going to kill Jeff when he got home. Although, the gif of Kurt (in his cheerleading costume) and Blaine (in his Dalton uniform) sitting in a tree, while the letters K-I-S-S-I-N-G flashed on the screen in rainbow colours was hilarious. But he would never admit that to Jeff.

Blaine hesitated before opening his inbox, but knew hiding from it wasn't going to make it go away.

 **warblerwes** asked: _Since when do you fly to another STATE without telling anyone?! We will discuss this when you get back. What if there had been an emergency Warbler meeting, Blaine?! Less than impressed with your impulsive behaviour, Wes_

 **Anonymous** asked: _Get it, Anderson!_

 **WarblersAreMyLife** asked: _I may have told a few of the guys that you're in Ohio visiting with Kurt. Hope that was okay. Jeff  
_

 **WarblersAreMyLife** asked: __PS I may have also told all of tumblr. You're welcome!__

 **warblerwes** asked: _I'm sorry for my earlier message Blaine. I was clearly in shock and I shouldn't expect you to put your life on hold for the sake of the Warblers. I hope Kurt knows how lucky he is to have you. Sincerely, Wes_

 **SassyWarbler** asked: _Blaine, you flew to Ohio to meet Kurt?! That's awesome. I hope one day a guy thinks I'm worth that kind of effort. Let's meet for coffee when you get back. Love ya, Trent_

 **newyorkbound** asked: _Blaine, I know we just saw each other, but it didn't seem right to end the day without sending you a message on here. Also, I think we may need to discuss your friends' enthusiasm for our relationship ;p I especially love the image of us sitting in a tree! Kurt xo_

Blaine's emotions were all over the place, but he was relieved to read Kurt's message and know that his boyfriend wasn't freaked out by the posts on _tumblr_.

Blaine typed responses to his friends: he told Jeff he'd better hide when Blaine returned to New York; he thanked Wes for coming to his senses and assured him that his relationship with Kurt wouldn't interfere with any official Warbler business in the future; and he made plans to see Trent for coffee.

He saved his response to Kurt for last, knowing they'd probably message back and forth a few more times:

 **warbleringthrulife** answered you: _Kurt, I was hoping to get Jeff to take down all the posts before you saw them! I'm relieved you aren't upset. "Enthusiasm" is an excellent choice of words. Hopefully they'll get bored of us soon and go back to harassing some other poor couple. Blaine :)_

 **newyorkbound** asked: _Blaine, I'm just glad your friends did something embarrassing first. Now if my friends are awful, I feel like we can just call it even! By the way, I had a really great time tonight. It's so different sending these messages to you now, knowing you're my BOYFRIEND :D Kurt xo_

 **warbleringthrulife** answered you: _Dear Boyfriend, I hope when you say "different" you mean in a good way :p I know it feels amazing to be able to think of you that way now! Your adoring boyfriend, Blaine :)_

 **newyorkbound** asked: _Dearest Adoring Boyfriend, Of course I meant in a good way. You make everything better. And I can't wait to see you tomorrow. But if I don't go to bed now, I'm afraid I'll have ugly dark circles under my eyes and you'll change your mind. So until tomorrow...Sweet Dreams, Love Kurt xo_

 **warbleringthrulife** answered you: _Dear Beautiful Boyfriend, I don't think you could ever look less than impeccable, even in your pajamas today you looked amazing! I'm already exhausted, and I don't want to oversleep, and miss our second date. See you in the morning. I know I'll be having the sweetest dreams of you :) Blaine_

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sending a big warm hello to all my new readers. I'm so glad you're here! I don't want to apologize for my slowness at the start of each chapter, so I'm just going to say that no matter how long it is between updates, please know this is not abandoned. I still have lots of plans for these boys, but real life likes to get in the way. So thank you for your patience and all your kudos! Enjoy :) xo

To Kurt: _When can I meet him?_

To Rachel: _Well, good morning to you too :p By 'him' I assume you mean Blaine?_!

To Kurt: _Good Morning, Kurt. Did you sleep well? It's a lovely day outside today. Can we just skip the pleasantries now and move on to your talented, handsome, semi-famous boyfriend and answer my question...When can I meet BLAINE?_

To Rachel: _Well, since you put it so nicely, I'll find out as soon as I can and text you a time & place. I'm meeting him for coffee at _The Lima Bean _in 30 minutes to make plans for the day. TTYL._

Kurt flung his phone onto his bed and finished getting ready for his coffee date with Blaine. He looked thoughtfully at the three outfits laid out on his bed. He was having a tough time deciding what message he wanted to convey with his clothes on their second date. That indecision did nothing to dampen the small thrill that ran through his veins as he thought about today being their second date. Yesterday had been perfect. And last night had been even better. Kurt blushed as he remembered the feeling of being pressed between Blaine's body and the wall. Heat pooled in his stomach, and he had to force himself to think about Rachel, to calm himself down. He didn't need to arrive at _The Lima Bean_ looking flushed. He did however want more chances to feel Blaine's body that close to him again, so he wanted to take Blaine's breath away with his appearance.

Suddenly his choice was easy. He grabbed his tightest black jeans, a simple white long-sleeved henley and a fitted black vest. It was one of his quieter outfits, but he knew it showed of his trim figure perfectly and was easy to get in and out of...if they went shopping and he tried on clothes. Of course, that was a perfectly good reason. Besides, he wasn't really ready to have Blaine take his clothes off, or at least, that's what he had to keep reminding himself.

* * *

Kurt sang along to the radio on his short drive to _The Lima Bean_. Nothing was going to ruin today. As he parked his car, he caught sight of his reflection and laughed at himself because he had a ridiculously large grin on his face. He honestly could not remember the last time he felt so completely and utterly happy. And he had Blaine to thank for that. He shut his car door and practically ran the few feet to the door. In fact, he was moving so quickly that he didn't realize Blaine had stepped up beside him.

"Good morning, beautiful," Blaine said and boldly leaned in to give Kurt a quick peck on his cheek.

"Good morning, boyfriend," Kurt replied with a wide smile and squeeze of Blaine's hand.

Kurt held the door open for Blaine as they walked inside and joined the short line.

They stood side-by-side and although no part of their bodies were touching, they could both feel the heat radiating off the other. It was all Blaine could do not to purr at the contentment he felt as the warmth seeped into his bones.

"Did you sleep well?" Kurt asked Blaine and then groaned at how cliched that had sounded.

Blaine chuckled softly as he watched Kurt chastise himself.

"Kurt relax, don't be so hard on yourself, please. That was an honest question, I was sleeping in a hotel. I would have asked you the same thing. And yes, I did sleep well. I had a fantastic dream about my gorgeous boyfriend." Blaine smiled as Kurt preened from the complement.

The line moved forward and before Kurt could reply, it was their turn to order.

Blaine stepped up to the counter first, "Uh, a medium drip. And a grande non-fat mocha for this guy," he said as he motioned over his shoulder toward Kurt. "And maybe I could get him to split one of those muffins."

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked as a smile spread across his lips.

"Of course I do," Blaine replied with confidence and a look that said, _I've been paying attention_.

"That'll be $8.40," the barista informed Blaine.

As Kurt reached into his pocket for his wallet, Blaine surprised him again.

"Don't even bother, boyfriend, it's on me," Blaine insisted.

They grabbed their coffees and muffin, and found a small round table for two near the large front window. They both removed their coats and sat down without speaking.

The sunlight streaming in from the window cast Blaine in an ethereal glow and Kurt had to pinch himself to make sure that this was real life. He was really seated, in _The Lima Bean_ , with his gorgeous boyfriend.

Blaine sat patiently. He could tell Kurt was having a moment and he didn't want to ruin it for him. After all, he was having his own moment. Taking every chance he could to memorize the smell of the coffee shop, the light from the window bouncing off Kurt's soft brown hair, the sparkle in Kurt's eyes, and the pull of the fabric from Kurt's henley around his bicep. He knew he'd need these memories as reminders of how special he felt to be with Kurt and how easy it was, because there would times when they would have their doubts, or when life got too busy and it was hard to find time to be there for each other. It would be these quiet instances, the ones where they looked at each other as if no one else in the world existed, that would get them through.

And then, just like that, the moment was shattered by a high, shrill voice piercing their little bubble.

"Kurt, what a surprise running into you here," Rachel bounced on her feet as she stopped in front of their table.

Kurt gave Blaine a quick glance. One that clearly said: _she knew we would be here and I'm terribly sorry for everything and anything that happens next_.

"Rachel," Kurt snapped, and then paused to maintain his composure.

Rachel chose to ignore Kurt's tone of voice and took the pause as her cue to introduce herself. She thrust her hand toward Blaine, "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry."

Blaine stood up to shake Rachel's hand, earning him an approving nod from the tiny brunette. "Blaine Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet you Rachel. I've seen some videos of you singing and your voice is heavenly," Blaine laid on the charm. And Rachel soaked it all up willingly.

She flashed him a dazzling smile. "I could say the same thing about you," Rachel batted her eyelashes at Blaine, and Kurt almost threw his coffee at her. He couldn't help thinking how he might be doing her a favour, since the coffee would ruin the hideous reindeer sweater she was currently wearing.

"Thank you," Blaine replied sincerely. "Would you like to sit down?" He offered her his seat and purposely avoided eye contact with Kurt.

"Oh, that's a very kind offer. But I'm getting a coffee to go. I have some last minute shopping to do for my New Year's Eve soiree. I do hope you're still planning to attend?" Rachel inquired.

"Absolutely," Blaine reassured her.

"Excellent," she said with a little clap of her hands. "I already have a few duets in mind for us to sing."

This time Kurt couldn't control his response as he rolled his eyes and Blaine had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at how annoyed his boyfriend looked right now.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you," Rachel said toward Blaine. "Text me later, Kurt," Rachel reached forward and squeezed Kurt's arm.

He looked up then, making eye contact with his friend for the first time since she arrived, and all his hostility dissolved instantly. In that one look he could read, not only approval of his choice in boyfriends, but also a longing in Rachel to find someone who fit so perfectly with her, as Blaine did with him. And based solely on that look, he stood up and hugged her. She squeaked with surprise before hugging him back just as tightly.

And then, in an instant, it was just him and Blaine again.

* * *

Kurt drove them to the mall after they finished their coffees. He promised they wouldn't stay too long, but he couldn't pass up the post-Christmas sales. Money wasn't something they talked about, but it was no secret between them that they existed in vastly different tax brackets. Kurt knew that wouldn't matter today. His expensive taste for fashion forced him to hone his shopping skills as soon as he started buying his own clothes, and he could spot a bargain from the other side of the mall.

Blaine had quickly agreed. He knew Kurt's tastes weren't common in Lima, so Blaine was excited to see just how Kurt went about finding the fabulous clothes he wore. And he wasn't disappointed.

Blaine watched as he saw a completely new side of Kurt. He was eagle-eyed and ruthless. Entire racks of clothing were given mere seconds to make an impression on Kurt before he strode onward with nary a glance backward. But the true surprise came when Kurt walked into what were clearly his favourite stores. A staff member would come scurrying over to him and a hushed conversation would occur between the two of them. Kurt's eyes would light up and then they'd both bounce and clap before Kurt was led into a back room. The first time this happened, Blaine was left standing in an aisle wondering if he'd just witnessed his boyfriend being kidnapped. He walked slowly to the back of the store and was shocked to find that Kurt was already walking back toward him with multiple garments draped across his arm. It was then that Blaine realized the employee had clearly stashed items specifically for Kurt. This realization made Blaine smile, knowing that there were people who appreciated Kurt's unique tastes and had gone out of their way to help him.

Of course, that smile only lasted so long, as they stepped out of the store and were surrounded once again by Lima's less enlightened residents. Blaine saw the disgusted looks thrown their way when the boys lost themselves in each other. A whisper from Blaine that brought a sweet smile to Kurt's face, or a loving glance shared between them, was enough to get a homophobic slur slung their way. Blaine could only imagine what would happen if they dared to kiss. Well, he could more than imagine, since he had a scar on his left ribcage that would remind him for the rest of his life just what sort of damage hate can do. But Blaine was determined not to let that stop them from having a wonderful day together, because this was Kurt, and he was worth the risk.

Although, he did have to shove his hands in his pockets repeatedly to keep from trying to hold Kurt's hand. He was grateful when Kurt started making purchases and Blaine offered to hold the bags, just to keep his hands occupied.

Eventually, there were so many bags that Kurt took pity on Blaine and they decided to stop for a snack. Just as they were making their way toward the pretzel counter, a low whistle caught their attention.

"Hey Hummel, looks like Daddy bought you your own personal Ken doll for Christmas," Santana taunted as she stepped closer to them, tugging Brittany along with her. Their matching ponytails and red cheerleading skirts bounced with each step.

Blaine blushed at the backhanded compliment and stepped up beside Kurt, waiting to judge his reaction before responding. He really hoped this interaction wasn't about to mar their lovely day.

"I could say the same to you," Kurt replied coolly with a simple flick of his eyes toward Brittany. "But I wouldn't, because one of us has some class."

Santana glared at him.

"Well then, if he isn't a breathing dress up doll, I can only assume this is Blaine, the Warbler you've been drooling over for weeks now," Santana retorted.

"And here I thought you weren't paying attention in glee club," Kurt responded, not the least bit embarrassed by Santana's reference to him drooling over Blaine. He was confident enough to know that there had been mutual drooling involved over the last few months.

There was an awkward moment of silence and then Blaine placed the bags on the floor and thrust his hand forward toward Santana, "Blaine Anderson."

"Wow, you can take the boy out of the blazer but you can't take the prep school manners out of the boy," Santana quipped, as she waited a beat longer than was socially acceptable to shake Blaine's hand.

"At least we get to take our uniforms off. Apparently you have to wear yours all the time, even during holidays. I guess you just never know when a cheer emergency might occur," Blaine replied with a teasing tone as he shook her hand.

"Santana Lopez," she said as her voice lost some of it's harshness and she looked appraisingly at Blaine.

"Her bark is worse than her bite," Kurt whispered loudly to Blaine.

"San's not a dog, Kurt. She's not even a dolphin like you," Brittany contributed helpfully. "Well, maybe she's a half dolphin, cause she does like lady ki-"

"Okay! Thanks, Britt," Santana interrupted. "So enough about me. Tell me Blaine, what are you doing here? I thought you lived in Manhattan?" she asked, desperate to take the focus off herself.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. They may not have been together long, but it was easy for them to be in sync. An entire conversation happened in that single glance:

_Dolphin?_

_I'll explain later._

_Is she always this abrasive?_

_Yes._

_Are we just going to ignore it?_

_Well, she did help me with Karofsky, I think we can give her a little wiggle room._

"I do. I came to surprise Kurt," Blaine blushed and looked down at his feet. He didn't know why he was suddenly embarrassed, maybe because it was the first time he'd told a complete stranger that he just flew 600 miles to meet a boy from the internet.

"Wow, Hummel must really rock the _Skype_ sex if you came all this way to get his ass in person," Santana winked suggestively at Blaine.

"And that's the end of this completely unpleasant experience. Thanks for that Santana," Kurt huffed and grabbed Blaine's hand, completely forgetting that they were in the middle of a mall in Lima.

"Hey don't get all embarrassed now. It was a compliment," Santana replied. When Kurt just continued to walk away with Blaine, she yelled after them, "Fine. But I'm not finished. We'll continue this lady chat at Rachel Berry's House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza on New Year's Eve. I bet a few drinks will have you spilling all your _Skype_ secrets."

* * *

After Kurt apologized for the hundredth time, and Blaine assured him he'd survived worse verbal sparring on a daily basis with The Warblers, they drove back to Kurt's house to drop off his purchases. Tired from being on their feet at the mall for hours, they agreed to relax and watch a movie while Blaine waited for Cooper to come pick him up. They were going out for dinner with some cousins who were in town visiting other relatives. Blaine was apprehensive about seeing any of his family members but he did have a few happy memories from his childhood that involved these cousins. And as much as he wanted to remain snuggled into his boyfriend's body, he knew he couldn't back out.

Much sooner than either boy wanted, the honk from Cooper's car could be heard outside Kurt's house.

"I don't want to leave you," Blaine whined.

"I don't want you to leave, but dinner with your cousins sounds like fun," Kurt smiled sadly.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Blaine asked again as they walked to the front door.

"You haven't seen them in years, I don't want to pull focus," Kurt teased.

"Fair enough. Goodness knows you always pull my focus," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear and then moved his head so their lips could press together. The kiss was soft and sweet and filled with promises for another day.

Kurt sighed contentedly as he shut the door behind Blaine.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you again for all the kudos! I love that you're all here with me.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to GleekMom, who unknowingly brought it to life! She's my inspiration every day. Enjoy :) xo
> 
> *Warning: brief description of violence.*

_The ground was unyielding under Blaine as the coldness seeped through his dress slacks and into his bones. The voices around him were indistinguishable but the hateful words were accentuated by kicks that felt like knives to his ribs and stomach. He'd managed to protect his head with his hands and arms, as the assault continued. Tears mixed with blood stung his eyes and flooded his mouth. He knew there was no point in fighting back, he was drastically outnumbered. But as the adrenaline flowed through his veins, it stimulated his brain and sharpened his senses. And all concern for himself faded away as he heard the sickening thud of a body behind him. In a moment of renewed strength he rolled himself over. He kept his eyes squeezed shut for a second longer, steeling himself for what new terror lay beside him. But then he heard a soft whimper in such a distinctive octave that bile rose in his throat before he could scream._

"KURT!"

"Blaine."

Blaine tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't cooperate. So he just kept calling Kurt's name. And each time he did, he heard his name in return...but the voice was all wrong.

"BLAINE!"

"Please Blaine, wake up. You're safe, squirt." Cooper pleaded as his little brother thrashed in his hotel bed screaming his boyfriend's name with so much fear that Cooper's own blood ran cold in his veins.

"BLAINE!" Cooper shook Blaine.

Blaine felt his body rocking. He was surprised it didn't hurt, surely he'd heard the sound of a rib or two cracking during the attack. But then he could feel strong hands on his shoulders as warmth spread from those two points of contact outward. And then he suddenly felt safer. Safe enough to open his eyes.

"Coop?" Blaine gasped when Cooper's bright blue eyes were shining in the darkness, surprisingly close to his face.

"Yeah, squirt. It's me. You were having a nightmare," Cooper replied gently as he moved to sit beside his brother on the hotel bed.

The sounds and fears from only moments ago flooded Blaine's brain again and he reached out for Cooper desperately, "Kurt?"

"He's fine, Blaine. Safe at home in his bed." Cooper wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders and tugged him closer.

Blaine slumped against his big brother grateful for the contact. "It was awful, Coop. It was Sadie Hawkins all over again, but this time Kurt had been my date and they," Blaine took a shuddering breath, "they attacked him too."

"Oh B, I'm sorry. You haven't had a nightmare in so long, that explains why you were yelling his name," Cooper replied.  _And scared me half to death_ , but he didn't say that part out loud. Not wanting to cause Blaine any more stress.

"Can you...I mean," Blaine paused.

"What, Blaine? Tell me what you need." Cooper insisted.

"Can you sleep here with me?" Blaine whispered, embarrassed by his request but so utterly exhausted he just wanted to collapse with the knowledge that he was safe.

"Of course, silly," Cooper shuffled them both around until they were snuggled under the covers together.

A few minutes passed and Cooper thought Blaine had fallen asleep, but a whispered "Thank you" broke the silence.

"Any time, Blaine. Love you," Cooper whispered back before falling asleep with the comfort of Blaine safe beside him.

* * *

Kurt lounged in his bed as the sun peeked in from his curtains. He mentally planned his wardrobe for the day, ensuring that he left enough pieces to create four more fabulous outfits before Blaine returned home. He didn't let himself dwell on the thought that this week would come to an end. He was determined to focus on each day as it came. They had plans to meet for coffee this morning, which was quickly becoming their "thing" and then a lunch date with Mercedes. They were hoping to end the day with dinner and a movie.

Kurt did a small jump for joy when he heard a new text from Blaine arrive on his phone. But the smile faded quickly when he read the message.

To Kurt:  _Morning Kurt. This is Coop. Blaine had a rough night. He's sleeping now. I know you were suppose to meet for coffee but I don't think he'll be up for it, but he'll want to see you when he wakes up. Do you want to come here instead? I'd plan for a quiet day, if you can. Thanks, Coop_

All the air escaped from his lungs and Kurt couldn't stop his entire body from shaking with worry as he typed his reply.

To Blaine:  _Cooper, What happened? Did your cousins upset him? And of course, I just want to spend time with him, it doesn't matter where. I'll cancel our lunch plans. I'll be at The Lima Bean, let me know when he's awake and I'll bring you guys coffee. I really hope he's okay. Kurt_

He paced around his room twice, his phone gripped tightly in his hand as he waited for Cooper to respond. He was grateful that the Broadway star didn't keep him waiting.

To Kurt:  _I'll let him give you the details but it wasn't anything specific that happened. And I'm sure he'll be fine when he sees you again. Coffee sounds great. Blaine drinks a medium drip and I'm a chai latte. Coop :)_

Kurt allowed himself a moment to breathe, as the knowledge that Blaine was at least safe sunk in. He even chuckled a little at Cooper's drink order.

To Blaine:  _Okay, I'll stop panicking now, if you say he's going to be okay. I already knew Blaine's coffee order but yours is certainly a surprise ;p Kurt_

Kurt dressed quickly, thankful he'd already spent time planning his outfit. Although, he opted for more comfortable pants, knowing that they'd probably spend some time in Blaine's hotel room. He grabbed his sketchbook and headed out the door, unsure how long he'd be at _The Lima Bean_  before Blaine woke up.

Kurt was just about to order his second non-fat mocha when a new text from Cooper arrived.

To Kurt:  _He's awake and gave me a huge smile when I told him you were on your way. See you soon, Coop_

Kurt smiled serenely to himself as he placed their order. It was just so typical of Blaine to have such perfect timing.

* * *

Kurt carefully balanced the coffee cups, and box of muffins and biscotti, as he exited the elevator and walked down the hallway. He reached forward to knock on the hotel room door, trying to ignore the way his hand shook. As reassuring as Cooper's texts had been, Kurt had slowly grown more anxious as every second brought him closer to finding out what had happened. Kurt knew his heart wouldn't stop trying to leap out of his chest until he saw that Blaine was truly safe.

Cooper opened the door and greeted Kurt with a grateful smile. He took the coffees and box of baked goods and stepped aside. Kurt stepped further into the room. His eyes scanned the traditional hotel suite quickly. The Andersons had chosen one of the largest rooms at the hotel. So they had a kitchenette, a small dining table and living room. The beds were through a door in a separate area. Kurt might have paid more attention to the decor of the room, if his heart hadn't melted as soon as his eyes took in the sight of Blaine curled up on the couch.

"Hi," Kurt said sweetly.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine stood up and walked to where Kurt stood rooted to the floor. He grabbed his hand and pulled him into his arms. As soon as he felt Kurt breathing warmly on his neck, he released a soul deep sigh and molded his body into every bend and fold of Kurt's.

Kurt felt the desperation in Blaine's hug. He felt like he was suddenly the only thing keeping Blaine from drowning. It was both exhilarating and terrifying.

"Blaine, baby, what happened?" Kurt beseeched.

Without a word Blaine broke their embrace and grabbed Kurt's hand again. He led them to the couch. They settled down at each end of the love seat, turned toward each other and tangled their legs and ankles together.

"Breakfast first," Cooper sing-songed as he bustled in with the coffees and muffins Kurt had brought. "Then I'm going to head out for a bit and let you guys catch up."

As they drank their coffees and ate, Cooper filled Kurt in on their dinner last night, regaling him with funny tales their cousins had shared from their time in boarding school. It sounded to Kurt like dinner had been a success, especially when he saw Blaine laugh softly at some of the funnier moments.

When the muffins were finished and the coffee cups empty, Cooper made a lame excuse about meeting some friends and exited the living room, saying he'd be back around lunch time.

Blaine waited until he heard the soft click of the hotel room door before he turned to look at Kurt.

Kurt sat perfectly still, wanting Blaine to take the lead. He waited but his patience was much shorter than he'd willingly admit. And when Blaine looked content to just sit and drink in the sight of Kurt all day, Kurt needed to say something. So he went for something he hoped sounded neutral.

"Cooper seems amazing. I mean, I always admired his talent to perform, but seeing him with you, has given me a new appreciation for him," Kurt finished and smiled softly at Blaine.

"He really is," Blaine paused, before adding, "now."

Kurt quirked his eyebrow, hoping Blaine would see it as an invitation to continue.

"He left for New York before I even told my parents I was gay. And for a long time, it felt like he forgot I existed. The only time we ever interacted was when he came home for holidays and everyone was on their best behaviour. So I can't really blame him for not knowing how bad things were," Blaine shrugged trying to pull of a nonchalant attitude, but failed miserably.

Kurt reached down and squeezed Blaine's knee as it was the closest body part he could reach.

"It doesn't really matter now. He came through for me when it mattered most. And that's what I focus on now. You know, the person you least expect to be your sole source of support and then they become your entire world. Cooper was like that for me. Well," Blaine blushed adorably and looked just past Kurt's left ear, "until now."

"Until now," Kurt echoed back.

"That's why last night was so bad, Kurt." Once Blaine started, the words tumbled out, without shame or concern that Kurt was going to be anything but supportive. "When I got on that airplane and flew here to meet you, I didn't even think about the fact that it was the first time I'd been back in Ohio since I left over a year ago. And I certainly didn't think there would be any repercussions from coming back here. But I was wrong."

Kurt reached forward and tugged Blaine into his arms. They both shifted around until Blaine was laying between Kurt's outstretched legs, his back resting against Kurt's chest and his head tipped back on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine could feel every thump of Kurt's heart and it was the most reassuring rhythm in the world.

He continued, stopping a few times when his voice would quiver and he needed a moment to regain his focus. Kurt would stroke his hair or kiss his ear and wait calmly for Blaine to pour his heart out.

"I never told you, but after I moved to Manhattan to live with Coop, I had a hard time adjusting. My days were good. I felt safe at  _Dalton_ and I made friends quickly. And I didn't hide who I was. Everyone knew I was gay and if they weren't okay with that, well I didn't have time for them and I didn't waste time worrying about it. There were enough people who accepted me, especially once I joined The Warblers. Suddenly, I was surrounded by way more support than I ever dreamed possible. But before all that happened, it was as if my subconscious wasn't in sync with my day time activities, so I started having nightmares. Horrible nightmares, where I was reliving being attacked after the Sadie Hawkins dance at my old school." Blaine's breath hitched in his throat and Kurt pulled him impossibly closer to his body.

"It wasn't always the same nightmare. Sometimes I knew my attackers, sometimes I didn't. Sometimes they hurt my friend, sometimes they didn't. I'd wake up crying in the middle of the night, afraid to go back to sleep. Or worse, Coop would have to wake me because I was screaming in my sleep. He was so great through all of it. We'd talk the next morning and try to figure out why the nightmare was different that night or what I may have been feeling during the day that triggered it. That's what we did this morning. Not that it was difficult to figure out this time," Blaine almost chuckled but it turned into a huff.

"What, Blaine? What happened this time?" Kurt needed to know. He needed to know so that he could help Blaine this time. So that Blaine knew he had more than just Cooper to get him through his nightmares.

"It was you," Blaine whispered. "In my nightmare, you were my date for the dance. They attacked me and then they attacked you. Coop woke me after I started screaming your name. I was so scared. I've never been so terrified in all my life. I thought," Blaine choked on his words, "I thought I lost you."

"Blaine," Kurt sobbed and turned Blaine around in his arms so that he could hold him tighter. He kissed Blaine's cheek and whispered soothing words that he was safe, that we was okay, that no one was going to hurt him and that they would be together for a long time to come. Kurt wasn't going anywhere.

Kurt held Blaine close until they had both stopped crying and their breath had evened out. Blaine sighed softly into the pale skin of Kurt's neck and kissed it gently. "Thank you," he mouthed against the tender flesh and then kissed it again with a little more force.

Kurt tilted his chin downward and captured Blaine's lips. The kiss was slow and loving. Each boy pouring their gratitude for the other into every slide of their lips and slip of their tongues. They were wrapped in each other so tightly that the rest of the world, with all its pain and judgement, faded away. Kurt pulled Blaine closer and closer to him as their kiss continued, so that every inch of Blaine was pressed into every inch of Kurt. There was no space between them and although there would be a day when they would be closer physically, this moment was the closest they had ever been emotionally. The walls they each used to keep other people out, crumbled around them. There was no more need to protect themselves from each other and they would build new walls, ones that didn't need to be as impenetrable, because learning to love and trust each other, would make it easier to do the same with others. They had each other now and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! I tried to have this up sooner but this chapter gave me some trouble. A BIG thank you to GleekMom & StarGleekBelle who talked me through it. I really like how it turned out in the end, so I hope you do too :) Enjoy! xo

Minutes passed them by. Neither noticed as the shadows shifted and changed in the living room. As the sun passed by the window and rose higher in the winter sky. Time was irrelevant as kisses turned heated and then cooled down again. When Kurt felt himself lost in a haze of Blaine, he'd pull back just a little bit, just enough to find himself again. To find that Blaine was looking at him with wonder and lust, the hazel of his eyes were halos around blown pupils dark with desire. Kurt could only imagine the stormy blue that mirrored that same desire back to Blaine.

"Wow," Blaine exhaled after one particularly heated kiss. They had both shifted uncomfortably in their pants and the unmistakable feel of two erections pressed between them caused Kurt's breath to hitch. Blaine had taken the opportunity to catch his own breath. To regain some control.

"Definitely, wow," Kurt spoke between kiss swollen lips. "You look," Kurt stared in disbelief at how utterly debauched Blaine looked from just kissing alone. Kurt had twisted his curls loose around his fingers, had sucked a small mark onto Blaine's collarbone, and his lips looked as if he was wearing cherry chapstick.

"I look like what, Kurt?" Blaine asked his voice lower than Kurt had ever heard it before.

"Like someone just had their way with you. And it was the most amazing moment of their life," Kurt smiled bashfully, which was impressive considering his erection was still pressed firmly into Blaine's upper thigh.

"It was definitely the most amazing one of my life," Blaine whispered and lowered his head to suck on a spot just below Kurt's left ear which resulted in the most delicious moan escaping from Kurt's mouth.

Blaine continued to suck and kiss his way across Kurt's neck and jaw and into his mouth again. The silence of the hotel suite filled with small gasps and moans. Which probably explained why they didn't hear the door to the suite open and close. Or the sound of footsteps approaching the couch they were currently making out on.

"Oh good, looks like you boys worked up an appetite," Cooper sing-songed as he walked passed them and placed bags of take out on the small dining room table.

"Oh my god," Kurt buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck and shook from embarrassed laughter.

"Better Cooper, than your Dad," Blaine replied, not nearly as embarrassed as he probably should be. He figured they were lucky Cooper arrived when he did. Blaine's resolve had been weakening with every breathy moan from Kurt. Currently, they were both still dressed and their hands were in PG rated locations.  _Yep, it could have been much worse._

"Okay. I'll give you that. But now I have to sit across from him and eat lunch and he knows that just minutes earlier I was sucking his brother's face off," Kurt whispered fervently.

"Well, better my face than somewhere else," Blaine replied lasciviously, without thinking.

They both froze. As soon as the words sunk in, it was Blaine's turn to look mortified.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry. That's not...it's not what...oh my god," Blaine sat up and dragged an anxious hand through his tousled curls. He had been thinking about it, of course he had. Kurt's mouth had been so warm and firm against his lips. It was only natural to think about how that same mouth would feel around his cock. But he never meant to tell Kurt that, and he certainly never meant to make a joke about it. Blaine felt paralyzed with fear. Surely Kurt, the romantic at heart, would be appalled by his crass comment, something that was better suited for the Warblers' lounge. Blaine mentally cursed his friends for their endless stream of sex jokes.

He closed his eyes and shrank further away from Kurt, trying to make himself as small as possible. There was silence, for a minute, and then he heard the most surprising sound. Kurt was giggling. It started quietly, like he was trying to stop himself but it just kept bubbling over, out of his control and then he was full on laughing and Blaine felt the couch shake beneath him with the force of Kurt's laughter. He opened his eyes and stared in disbelief.

"Blaine, your face," Kurt blurted out between chuckles. Then he sat up and leaned forward, closing the gap Blaine had put between them. His lips brushed against the shell of Blaine's ear as he whispered, "Only if you promise to reciprocate."

Kurt smiled sweetly at the strangled sound that got caught in Blaine's throat, before he rose, adjusted his pants as subtly as possible and strode over to where Cooper was waiting, an amused grin on his face.

Blaine couldn't move. The erection that had disappeared at what he was certain was his impending death at the hands of Kurt, had returned in full force with what he was now certain would be his untimely death but for a completely different reason. His boyfriend was the sexiest boy he had ever encountered.

"You okay over there, squirt?" Cooper called over his shoulder to Blaine.

"Yep. Never better."

"No need to rush. I got sushi for lunch, it's not like it's going to get cold," Cooper laughed at his own joke and then winked at Kurt.

Kurt felt somewhere deep down inside that he should be flustered. That it was so obvious to all three of them why Blaine wasn't standing up yet. But he just couldn't bring himself to be. Instead he felt empowered and sensual in a way he had never experienced before. His boyfriend wanted him, in ways that Kurt had always thought might feel dirty and shameful. But now, now that he had felt the power that comes with knowing someone else's desires, desires about him, he felt emboldened and ready.

But that would have to wait, because right now, he was pretty sure Cooper Anderson had just asked him a question. And well, that was an amazing thing on an entirely different level, because he was about to have lunch with a Broadway star.

"Sorry Kurt, I wasn't sure if sushi was okay, but it's Blaine's favourite and well, I thought he might appreciate it today," Cooper continued talking, unaware that Kurt only caught the last few words.

"Sushi is great. Thanks for including me," Kurt replied genuinely.

"Of course. I was hoping we could spend a little time together," Cooper told Kurt honestly.

"Me too," Kurt said, not quite able to look Cooper in the eye.

Blaine approached the table and chuckled when he saw the shy look on Kurt's face. He was so tempted to get his boyfriend back in that moment. It would have been so easy to tell Cooper about Kurt's former crush, but Blaine just couldn't do it. Only moments ago, he'd thought his boyfriend would hate him forever because he was more frat-boy than dapper, and even though that had turned out more than okay. He wasn't going to push his luck today. He'd just sit back and enjoy the show.

Cooper opened the containers, as Blaine handed out chopsticks and Kurt poured soy sauce into little dishes. For a few moments everyone ate in silence. And as the seconds turned into minutes, the silence became more and more awkward. For Kurt and Cooper. Blaine was quite happy to eat in silence. He had talked to both of them plenty of times previously, he didn't feel the need to fill the airspace with idle chit-chat but he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stay silent. It wasn't that he was rescuing either of them but that they were wasting precious time having Kurt there in person. If there was something Cooper wanted to know, he needed to get past whatever was holding him back and break the ice with Kurt.

Always good at reading Blaine's mind, Cooper cleared his throat and finally spoke. It wasn't riveting or even very original, but it was something. And Blaine appreciated the effort.

"So Kurt, I know a few things about you, like you've lived in Lima your entire life, you're in your school's Glee club, like Blaine, and you plan to come to New York City as soon as possible. What do you plan to do when you get there?" Cooper took a deep breath, having strung all those words together in a single breath.

"Fashion design," Kurt replied simply. He was still a little awe struck and the earlier silence had just allowed him to spiral further into his head and the fact that he was sharing a meal with Cooper Anderson. It was foolish really, he didn't have a crush on him any more, but he was still someone who was currently starring on Broadway. Someone who had grown up in Westerville and made it all the way to the Great White Way. He was living proof that it could be done. That Kurt hadn't been crazy for dreaming so big, for hoping so much that being born here didn't mean you had to stay here forever. And once he was lost in his thoughts, ones that he wasn't so eager to say out loud, he gave the shortest answer possible.

"I've seen his sketches, that was one of the first things I knew about him actually. They're really good," Blaine added, trying to build some momentum to the conversation.

"Oh, I thought it would be performing, like Blaine, who plans to go to NYADA," Cooper tried to clarify.

"No," Kurt shook his head and gave a small smile. "I just sway in the background of my Glee club. I don't get solos and I certainly don't have the stage presence that Blaine has," Kurt smiled warmly at his talented boyfriend. And he meant it.

"I wouldn't go that far," Blaine retorted. "You owned that stage in your  _Born This Way_  performance and I'm not just saying that because I'm biased."

"Thank you. But that was a unique performance, we rarely get to sing anything as inspiring as Lady Gaga. And I doubt I could make a living singing just her songs. It's okay, really, I accepted that my uniqueness isn't valued in the performing world the way I once hoped it would be. But I think it'll be an asset in fashion design," Kurt replied with conviction.

"It will be," Cooper said in a fatherly tone. "And I think you're right about the stage. Mainstream success is still tied into appearing as 'normal' as possible."

"Which is why you've been so successful," Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Yes. And why you will be too," Cooper said quietly.

"It's okay," Kurt stated. "I'm certainly just as guilty as the next person for supporting the status quo." He shifted in his seat and Blaine couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Cooper looked back and forth between, "What am I missing here?"

"Yeah Kurt, what is he missing?" Blaine teased. He figured it was fair game since his boyfriend had just alluded to his crush.

"Blaaaaiiiinnnne," Kurt whined but then started giggling again. "I-had-a-huge-crush-on-you-before-I-met-Blaine," Kurt strung the words together in a rush as his cheeks flamed red and he spoke mostly to the chopsticks in his hand.

"Oh my god, really?" Cooper asked. When Kurt nodded and Blaine laughed even louder, Cooper knew he wasn't joking. "Well, I'm very flattered. Clearly you have excellent taste in men."

And that was it. The ice was broken and after that, everyone was laughing and talking and cutting each other off for the rest of the meal as they discussed their favourite karaoke songs, the Real Housewives of every second rate city in America, and why it's never too hot for a scarf or too casual for a bowtie.

When lunch was finished and cleaned up, they decided to walk over to  _The Lima Bean_  to grab some coffees and sweets before settling in to watch movies for the afternoon. Blaine said he was ready to get some fresh air, at least for a few minutes. So they all went together.

On the short walk over, Cooper positioned himself between Kurt and Blaine. It wasn't that he was trying to be a cockblock, but rather he didn't want Blaine to have to deal with the looks of disgust. Not today. Not when he'd made a complete turn around. In fact, Cooper realized halfway through lunch that he had never seen Blaine more relaxed. Or at least, he'd never seen him this relaxed when someone else was present. And he knows he's never seen Blaine interact with a boyfriend before, but that in itself is telling. Since no one was ever special enough for Blaine to introduce him to Cooper. On the other hand, Cooper has seen Blaine with his best friends, because the Warblers love to invade their apartment, perhaps because Cooper is more lenient than other parents. And Cooper loved watching those interactions. Blaine would laugh easily, joke around and be part of the crowd. But Cooper's favourite time with Blaine has always been when it's just the two of them because that's when Blaine let's down his last wall. The one that hides his insecurities, his pain of being rejected by their parents, and his longing to find unconditional love. And it's that wall that Cooper realized never came back up when Kurt arrived that morning and was still absent when Cooper came back for lunch. So Cooper is determined to keep Blaine at ease for the entire day, because he can only imagine how exhausting it is to have to hold up walls every day.

Cooper holds the door open for Kurt and Blaine when they arrive and step inside. There's a small line so they have a moment to decide what treats they want.

"Chocolate or vanilla cupcakes?" Kurt asked the Anderson brothers.

"Chocolate." They answered in unison.

"I should have known," Kurt said fondly.

He stepped up to the counter and ordered three coffees, six cupcakes, three cookies, two slices of carrot cake and a double chocolate brownie. That should be enough sweets to put them all into a wonderful sugar coma for the afternoon. He'd worry about working off the extra calories after Blaine was back in New York. This was a week of indulgence.

* * *

When they returned to the hotel suite, Kurt laid out all the treats on the coffee table, while Cooper got plates and napkins. Blaine turned on the television and scrolled through the on-demand choices. There were far too many action movies and not nearly enough musicals for Blaine's liking. But he let out a little whoop of joy when he found the  _Hairspray_ remake.

Kurt nodded approvingly. "You'd make a perfect Link Larkin, Blaine."

"Thanks," Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Oh man, that has been his dream role forever." Cooper patted Blaine on the head as he walked past and settled into the armchair, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone on the couch to cuddle. With no outside observers, Cooper hoped they'd feel as comfortable as they had earlier, before he'd come back for lunch. Well, maybe not quite that comfortable, but certainly enough that they would look like a couple again.

They all settled in and enjoyed singing along with the songs. Just as Link was belting out "It Takes Two" accompanied rather perfectly by Blaine, Cooper's phone buzzed to life, slowly bouncing it's way across the coffee table. Cooper ignored it.

But when it started buzzing again and threatened to fall right off the table, Blaine grabbed the phone and tossed it into his brother's lap. "Answer it, please."

"Okay, okay," Cooper agreed. He read through the messages quickly and then reached for the remote to pause the movie.

"I hate to bail, but," Cooper hesitated.

"You got a better offer?" Blaine offered helpfully, not hurt at all and definitely in a teasing tone.

"Do you remember Danny?" Cooper asked his younger brother.

"Uh yeah. You guys were suppose to be babysitting me and instead you'd leave me in front of the television while you went to your room to make-out. Well, I didn't realize that's what you were doing until I was older. But yeah, I remember Danny," Blaine finished with a sly grin.

Kurt sat up, momentarily stunned into silence, but once Blaine stopped talking, he just couldn't stop himself and blurted out, "Wait, Cooper, are you gay?"

"No. Why?" Cooper asked but then quickly realized and chuckled. "Danny...is short for Daniella. My highschool sweetheart. We both showed up at a mutual friend's party our first night here. She's in town for the holidays and we started talking. I gave her my number, but I didn't think she'd use it."

"Coop, that's great. Why are you still sitting here talking to us?" Blaine joked.

"So you really don't mind, squirt?" Cooper was hesitant to leave. He trusted the boys, that wasn't the issue. He just didn't want to leave Blaine alone if he wanted Cooper around.

"I think it's great that you get to see Daniella again. Go. I have all that I need right here," Blaine said and squeezed closer to Kurt on the couch.

"Oh my goodness, you two are adorable. And I mean that as a compliment," Cooper smiled widely. "Now, what should I wear?" He paced in front of the small wardrobe where the few changes of clothes they'd brought with them were hanging neatly.

"Well, I'm happy to help with that," Kurt said confidently as he strode across the room and reached passed Cooper. He pulled out a bright blue collared shirt with a small pin-stripe and dark gray slacks. "Done."

"Thanks, Kurt," Cooper smiled warmly.

A few minutes later, Cooper was dressed and ready to go. He still felt conflicted about leaving Blaine alone, but as he watched Kurt and Blaine talking quietly on the couch, he thought maybe, there was finally someone else in his life that Blaine could count on.

Blaine watched as Cooper walked out the door. He reached forward and unpaused the movie. And then he waited. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. He couldn't even make it to five. He leaned over and kissed Kurt just under his left ear before whispering, "Care to pick-up where we left off before we were interrupted earlier?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! This chapter starts where the last one ended. Enjoy :) xo

_"Care to pick-up where we left off before we were interrupted earlier?"_

Kurt shivered as Blaine's voice ghosted across his ear and settled deep within his groin. He didn't use words to respond to Blaine, he simply placed a hand on his boyfriend's broad chest and pushed him backward. As soon as Blaine's lips came into view, Kurt captured them in a searing kiss while he guided Blaine fully onto his back on the couch. Kurt swung a leg over Blaine's body and straddled him.

And for a few minutes, Kurt was lost in the kiss. Not in the thought of what came next or who would take off whose clothing or did Blaine have condoms or would they even need condoms...and oh man, was he really ready for sex. Was he ready for sex with Blaine? Yeah, all those thoughts were drowned out by the pressure of Blaine's tongue silky smooth in his mouth. By the feel of heat radiating upward into his pores from Blaine's body pressed beneath him. By the feel of Blaine's luscious eyelashes as they danced across Kurt's cheek every time they broke apart for air.

But it was during one of those moments, when they were both gasping and shifting in their pants, that Kurt's mind decided to take control. And for a moment the flush in his cheeks wasn't caused by the sexy man lying beneath him but from all the worries and insecurities he had about sex.

With another person.

Those three words echoed in his brain and triggered a memory, an awkward, seared into your brain for the rest of your life, memory. And he heard his dad's voice, which wasn't as much of a buzzkill as he thought it would be, as he replayed their 'sex talk' in his mind:

_"When you're ready, I want you to be able to do everything._

_But when you're ready, I want you to use it as a way to connect to another person._

_Don't throw yourself around, like you don't matter. 'Cause you matter, Kurt."_

And oh the irony, because Burt probably wouldn't want to know that it was his own words that helped convince Kurt that this wasn't something he should be freaking out about. That Blaine was the person he wanted to connect with more than any other person in the world. And he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he would never regret being with Blaine. Doing everything with Blaine.

Kurt felt the confidence return to his body. He felt the blood flowing past his cheeks and straight down into his cock. He didn't know just how far things would go today, but he did know that he was ready for it. And more importantly, that he wanted it. And with all of that settled, Kurt kissed Blaine with a new determination.

Blaine thought about suggesting they move to his hotel bed. He thought about it between breathy moans and gasps for air. He thought about it as Kurt pushed him further into the couch and their hips slotted together. He thought about it as his erection grew harder and he could feel Kurt stretched long and hard against him. He thought about it until they developed a rhythm, rocking slowly to a beat only they could hear. He thought about it until he couldn't think any more.

So they stayed on the couch as their breath became one and their bodies molded to each other. Kurt sucked a hickey onto Blaine's collarbone and tangled his hand in his boyfriend's curls. And the first time Kurt tugged experimentally on those curls, Blaine's hips shot upward and he let loose a low guttural moan. So when Kurt did it a second time, Blaine was prepared and he grabbed Kurt's ass with both hands and held him in place. When his hips stuttered upward into Kurt, the resistance from his hips locked in place was perfection and Kurt cried out in pleasure. They repeated the action a few more times until they were both sweating and panting and incoherent. Kurt tugged a little harder and sucked a little longer, while Blaine held on a little tighter. Kurt felt Blaine start to fall apart first. The small quivers through his arms, the missed beat of a thrust and then Blaine exhaled Kurt's name like it was his last breath. As Blaine's body melted further into the couch, the shift in position, gave Kurt the freedom to move with longer thrusts and it only took him a heartbeat before he was writhing above Blaine, sucking hard on his boyfriend's neck while each wave of pleasure vibrated through his entire body.

Neither boy spoke as their senses dulled and their breathing relaxed and they relished in having shared their first orgasm with each other.

Blaine squeezed Kurt closer to him and kissed his head. Not quite ready to use words, but wanting his boyfriend to know that he was there, that he was content. Kurt appreciated the gesture. He smiled softly against Blaine's shoulder and enjoyed knowing that he was over this hurdle and he felt fine. Actually, he felt better than fine. He felt like he could run a marathon, recite Shakespeare from memory, all while shopping for his entire spring wardrobe. Basically, he felt like he could take on the world and it was all because of Blaine. It was always because of Blaine.

And just as he raised his head to tell his adorable boyfriend how amazing this had been, he was cut off by his cell phone coming to life.

_I wanna hold your hand..._

"Oh my gosh, it's like he has a sixth sense," Kurt buried his face into the crook of Blaine's neck, torn about what to do next.

_I wanna hold your hand..._

"Is that your," Blaine trailed off as the ring tone sounded again. He was fairly certain it was Kurt's angelic voice singing the legendary Beatles song, but now was not the time to ask.

_I wanna hold your hand..._

"My Dad?" Kurt asked lifting his head so he could look his boyfriend in the face. "Uh-huh. And as always, his timing is impeccable."

Blaine laughed and rubbed a hand down Kurt's arm soothingly. "I think you should answer it. I don't want him to worry."

Kurt pecked Blaine quickly on the lips for always being so thoughtful and then reached a long arm out toward the coffee table. He smiled, pleased with himself when he didn't have to move away from Blaine's warm body to reach his phone. He laid a cheek down on Blaine's chest and brought the phone to his exposed ear.

"Hi Dad," Kurt answered as nonchalantly as possible, while doing his best to ignore the wet, sticky mess currently drying in his underwear.

"Hey Bud. I was just calling to see if you'd be home for dinner. We never got a chance to talk this morning," Burt replied.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I meant to call you sooner. Our plans changed for today, and I wasn't sure how the day was going to go," Kurt felt Blaine lazily drawing patterns on his back as he continued to speak to his father. It was a glorious feeling to be lying in his boyfriend's arms while having a conversation with his Dad. It was something he had always dreamed of, the everyday interactions that would happen when he shared his life with someone. When someone became so entrenched in his life that physical contact was relaxed and easy.

"Is everything okay?" Burt asked, never one to miss even the slightest change in Kurt's voice.

"Yeah. Everything is perfect," Kurt responded honestly. "We've just been watching," Kurt paused and glanced at the television where the credits were rolling by on the screen, " _Hairspray_."

"Sounds like your kind of day," Burt chuckled to himself grateful his son had found someone else who shared his love of musicals and would maybe rescue him from having to sit through them ever again. "So, will you be home for dinner?"

Kurt lifted his head and looked at Blaine. He knew the other boy could hear the conversation. Blaine shook his head no and smiled sweetly at Kurt. Kurt nodded and smiled in return.

"Not tonight, Dad."

"Okay, Bud. I was hoping you would invite Cooper and Blaine over for Friday night dinner tomorrow. Well, Thursday night dinner, since I know you boys already have plans for New Year's Eve on Friday night. But I'd like them to be here," Burt stated, his tone clear that this wasn't merely a polite request but rather a demand.

Kurt felt Blaine nod.

"Yes, Dad. Of course. I'm sure they'd love to come," Kurt confirmed, as a small bundle of nerves took up residence in his stomach. He shouldn't have been surprised and he knew he had nothing to worry about. Everyone would behave and probably even get a long. But it was still nerve wracking to think about the first family dinner he would be attending with his boyfriend.

"Okay. That's settled then. Be home by curfew tonight, Kurt," Burt reminded him.

"I will be Dad."

"Love you, Bud. Bye," Burt stated simply, having never ended a phone call with his son without saying it, knowing all too well how it might be the last time. How he never wanted Kurt to spend a minute without knowing he was loved.

"Love you too, Dad. Bye."

Kurt disconnected the call and placed his phone back on the coffee table. Then he snuggled in closer to Blaine, only to be jolted into discomfort by the cold wet patch between them.

Blaine laughed and gently pushed Kurt off him. "Why don't we go get cleaned up. I'm sure I have an extra pair of pants you can borrow."

* * *

Kurt kissed Blaine farewell for the fourth time and laughed loudly when Blaine chased his lips as he pried himself away. If he didn't leave in the next two minutes, he was doomed to be late for curfew. And he wasn't prepared to anger his father on the eve of their first family dinner together. A simple, "you're having dinner with my Dad tomorrow night, I don't think you want me to tell him I was late arriving home because you couldn't stop kissing me" was all it took for Blaine to take two giant steps backward and wave adorably.

"See you tomorrow morning at  _The Lima Bean_ ," Blaine blew Kurt one last kiss and closed the door to his hotel suite.

Kurt bounced down the hallway and all the way to his car, his heart feeling like it was going to float right out of his chest from happiness.

When Kurt pulled into his driveway and turned off the engine, he shook his head when he saw the light in his dad's bedroom switch off. Clearly he'd been waiting to hear Kurt arrive home before going to sleep. Kurt glanced at the clock on his dash and smiled, he had five minutes to spare.

As he walked through the dark house he was suddenly grateful he didn't have to explain his current attire. There was no mistaking he was in his boyfriend's sweat pants. They were slung low on Kurt's hips, revealing a sliver of taunt pale belly. Something that Blaine had appreciated all afternoon, peppering the soft skin with gentle kisses every chance he had. And at the end of the evening, when Kurt said he'd return the pants tomorrow, Blaine shook his head no.

"They look better on you than they ever did on me, and once I'm miles away from you, I kinda like the idea that you'll be lounging around on your bed, in my pants."

Kurt's stomach swooped in his belly as he thought about how dark Blaine's eyes had been when he'd finished talking and how heated their make out session had become. They hadn't gone all the way to orgasm again, but it had certainly been just as enjoyable.

Kurt had a simple lie about spilled soy sauce at the ready, just in case. But he hated lying to his father and sighed in relief that this was one time he could avoid it. He wasn't sure how their relationship was going to change now that he had a boyfriend but the fact that said boyfriend lived 600 miles away probably suited his father just fine. Kurt however, wasn't so sure how he was going to survive once Blaine flew home.

They had spent all day together and not once had they discussed it. Kurt knew it was for the best. There was no point dwelling on it. Soon enough the long-distance was probably all they would be able to talk about. Instead, they had enjoyed the moments they could with each other. And Kurt found himself humming happily as he completed his nightly skin care routine, and crawled into bed.

He picked up his phone to send a goodnight text to Blaine but decided to phone him instead. They rarely spoke on the phone when Blaine was in New York, so he decided to indulge himself a little more right now. And even though he'd spent the entire day hearing Blaine's silky voice and breathy moans, he found himself craving the sound once more before he drifted off to sleep.

"Hi beautiful, I was just thinking about you," Blaine sighed contentedly into the phone.

"Me too. So I thought I'd call you," Kurt replied softly, keeping the ' _while I can_ ' part to himself.

"Are you in bed?" Blaine asked, hoping his voice sounded innocent.

"Yep. You?"

"Uh-huh," Blaine confirmed.

"Is Cooper back yet?" Kurt inquired. He had been worried about Blaine going to sleep by himself, but his impending curfew hadn't left him any options.

"Nope. It's okay, Kurt, I feel good," Blaine smiled to himself. "Really good."

Kurt hummed in response as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"I hope I can always make you feel good," Kurt purred and then smacked himself in the face. "That came out a lot more, um, sexual than I intended."

Blaine laughed as his adorable boyfriend's awkwardness. "It's okay. I'll take it both ways. And I'm sure you'll have no trouble with either, if today was any indication," Blaine teased. He wasn't doing himself any favours thinking about all the ways Kurt had made him feel good today. He reached down and adjusted his cock as it began to show too much interest in the conversation he was having.

"Blaine, I really need to go to sleep. Let's save that kind of talk for when we haven't seen each other for a while," Kurt teased right back.

Blaine's response was an undignified sound as he was pretty sure his boyfriend had just agreed to have phone sex with him when the distance between them became too much to handle. Maybe. He wasn't going to ask for clarification, so for now he'd focus on the sweetness of today and how wonderful it had been to have Kurt in his arms.

"Do you want me to sing you to sleep?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yes," Kurt replied gratefully.

_"I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete"_

Blaine sang tenderly until he heard soft snuffles coming from Kurt and knew his boyfriend had drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Kurt," Blaine whispered and blew him a kiss before he disconnected the call and placed his phone on the nightstand beside his bed.

He continued to sing softly to himself as he buried himself deeper into the blankets. His mind drifted over the events of the past day, and he was shocked when he remembered that it had been a nightmare that had set their perfect day in motion. He realized that today had been a day that started with pain and fear but turned into something beautiful and sweet because of Kurt. Kurt, who held his heart in his hands and treated it so kindly, and in return had given Blaine his heart. They may not have said it outloud but Blaine knew they both felt the love between them.

Blaine fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

**Chapter 24 Notes:**  As any Klainer could probably tell you, the lyrics Blaine sings are from "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I'm on a monthly update schedule. Sorry about that! On the bright side, this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. Enjoy :)

Blaine sighed heavily as he pushed his lunch plate away. His half eaten sandwich taunted him as the butterflies in his stomach took up more room than the food he had managed to eat.

Cooper raised an eyebrow and smirked at Blaine, "Done already, squirt?"

"Too nervous to eat," Blaine answered honestly. There was no point in denying it, Cooper knew him well enough that there was no hiding his anxiety right now. Blaine squinted his eyes as he stared out the window of the small deli they had stopped in for lunch.

"That's ridiculous," Cooper declared as he waived his right arm in front of him to emphatically make his point. As if he could just wipe away all of Blaine's nervous energy from an imaginary blackboard between them.

Blaine shook his head at Cooper's demonstrative motions. "I've never done the whole family dinner thing Coop. Hell, we barely did it when we were an actual family."

"We were never a real family, Blaine. Not the way the Hummels are. Even with a step-mom and step-brother in the picture, that house is filled with love and support. And somehow, you were lucky enough to stumble upon it," Cooper said as he smiled at Blaine.

"And that's why I don't wanna mess it up tonight," Blaine wrung his hands together, and stared down at the orange plastic table they were currently seated at.

"Come on, let's go walk off some of that anxiety. We can pick up a bouquet of flowers for Carol and a bottle of wine for dinner." Cooper smacked Blaine on the shoulder as he made his way toward the door. Blaine sighed again, stood up and followed his brother out of the restaurant and into the bright midday sunshine.

If he was being honest with himself, he didn't really understand why he was so nervous. He was pretty sure that Burt already approved of him dating Kurt, so that wasn't the issue. And he knew Kurt had no qualms about introducing him to Carole and Finn. In fact, Blaine was grateful to have the opportunity to get to know Finn a little bit before they were all at Rachel's party tomorrow night. So what was it that was causing his belly to flip unexpectedly every time he thought about sitting down to a family dinner with Kurt?

* * *

Kurt set the oven timer for 30 minutes before he dashed out of the kitchen and downstairs to his bedroom. He stripped off his t-shirt and yoga pants, tossed them in his laundry hamper and stepped into his bathroom for a quick shower.

The moment the hot spray hit his back, Kurt exhaled for what felt like the first time that day. The leisurely day he had envisioned had been thrown out the window the moment his father had insisted that Blaine and Cooper join them for dinner that evening. Clearly his father hadn't realized the significance of the very first meal that Kurt would cook for his boyfriend. Burt was shocked when Kurt sent him to the grocery store early this morning with an extra long list. Kurt had just shook his head and smiled fondly at how quickly his father had forgotten his own nerves the first time he'd invited Carole over for a family dinner.

Kurt squeezed his jasmine scented shampoo onto his hands and inhaled deeply as he scrubbed his hair into a soapy lather. While Burt had been at the grocery store, Kurt had met Blaine for their morning coffee at  _The Lima Bean_. He'd been unwilling to miss out on their coffee date, since there were only a few ones left. Kurt also needed to see Blaine. They had taken a big step in their relationship yesterday and he wanted reassurance that neither of them were freaking out. Neither of them were. In fact, Blaine had boldly played footsie with Kurt the entire time they were seated at the small round table in the coffee shop.

Kurt closed his eyes as he tipped his head backward and let the water cascade down his back and rinse away the remnants of his shampoo. A few droplets of water fell forward across his shoulder and made a warm trail down his chest and groin. The water reminded Kurt of Blaine's fingers ghosting over his skin. An image of Blaine from that morning, smiling coyly at him as he snaked his foot higher and higher on Kurt's thigh filled Kurt's mind. As Blaine's imaginary leg went higher, Kurt's very real hand went lower, until he grasped his already throbbing cock. He pictured his boyfriend's lips parted in a breathy moan as he worked his hand up and down slowly. Any previous feelings of guilt washed away and swirled down the drain with the water that provided the perfect friction. He had no doubt that Blaine would be flattered to know that Kurt was masterbating to thoughts of his full pink lips, golden eyes and strong embrace. And maybe Kurt should feel guilty that he cums in three strokes focused solely on the gorgeous outer appearance of his boyfriend. But as he scrubs himself with his body wash, he knows that he would never find Blaine as attractive as he does, if he didn't have the personality to match.

As he dries himself with his favourite  _Christian Dior_  grey towel, Kurt thinks about how much in love he is with Blaine. He just hopes it's enough. He hopes that this week together, has been enough to solidify their relationship. Because as much as he hasn't focused on it, as much as he hasn't counted the days, they continue to tick away against his wishes. After all, it's already Thursday, and Blaine flies homes late on Saturday. There isn't a lot of time left to burrow his way into Blaine's heart the way Blaine has nestled into his.

As he pulled the black turtleneck over his head, to hide the hickeys of course, Kurt ran through his meal plan for the evening. He wasn't sure he ever truly believed the saying about the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, but he certainly wasn't going to throw away an opportunity to try. And if he happened to be bribing his father at the same time, well, so be it. Kurt hoped that by making Burt's favourite lasagna, he might be in a good mood and go easier on his boyfriend. Of course, Burt didn't need to know that Kurt made the gooey dish with low fat cheese, lean turkey meat and homemade tomato sauce. So it wasn't nearly as decadent as Burt was led to believe.

Kurt smiled at his reflection in his mirror as he sprayed one final blast of hairspray. Now that he was dressed and most of dinner was prepared he felt his nerves give way to excitement. He never thought he'd have the chance to have a boyfriend come for dinner, at least not while he was still in high school. This was a big step for Kurt Hummel and he was overjoyed that a dream he hadn't even dared to have was coming true.

* * *

Kurt was just in the middle of whisking together the caesar salad dressing when the doorbell rang. He heard his father's heavy footsteps as he walked from the living room to the front door to greet their guests. Kurt debated for a moment about abandoning the half made dressing to give his boyfriend a proper hello, but decided against it, not wanting to risk the emulsification.

Moments later, Carole breezed into the kitchen, holding a beautiful mixed bouquet of white flowers. She kissed Kurt's cheek as she reached passed him to grab a vase out of a cabinet, "That boyfriend of yours is definitely a keeper."

"Thank you, Carole, that's very high praise," Blaine's voice flowed into the kitchen followed quickly by his smiling face. He stepped across the room purposefully and held out a small bouquet of red and yellow roses toward Kurt, "These are for you."

Kurt's hand skipped a beat as the whisk clanged against the side of the metal bowl he was holding. "Thank you," Kurt replied as he leaned toward Blaine, who was now standing beside him and kissed his lips lightly. "No one has ever given me flowers," Kurt confessed as he busied himself with his salad dressing again.

"Well, I'd say that's a travesty, but I'd be lying," Blaine winked as Kurt raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I'm happy to be as many of your firsts as you'll let me," Blaine whispered between them, knowing that Carole may have had her back turned toward them as she busied herself with her own bouquet, but that she was still most likely listening.

Kurt swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat. "You, uh, you're well on your way to being lots of my firsts. Including the first boy I've brought home for dinner," Kurt smiled shyly at Blaine.

"I'll go chat with Cooper for a few minutes, while you boys finish saying hello," Carole said quietly as she slipped from the kitchen. Kurt knew there was a reason she was his favourite woman.

"I'm honoured. Although, I must confess," it was Blaine's turn to smile shyly, "I'm a little nervous. He leaned on the kitchen countertop and turned so that he could look at Kurt. He hadn't intended to tell him. It really wasn't part of the plan. But now that he had said it, now that Kurt was looking at him with a fondness that made his heart sing, he knew it had been a risk worth taking.

Blaine kept surprising him. That had to be one of Kurt's favourite things about his boyfriend. And this small, but heartfelt confession, definitely took him by surprise. For too long, Kurt had envisioned Blaine as more confident than most teenagers, someone who rarely felt anxious or unsure. Kurt was slowly beginning to realize that that was the facade that Blaine showed the outside world. That was Warbler Blaine, all smiles, smooth moves and showmanship. Kurt wasn't dating that boy, not that he wouldn't have been happy with him, but he realized now that the boy standing beside him, with a world of insecurity in his eyes, was the one Kurt would love. The one who needed Kurt just as much as Kurt needed him.

Kurt finished whisking the dressing and poured it into a small glass container with a tight fitting plastic lid. He shook the container and then placed it in the fridge until he was ready to dress the caesar salad. He washed his hands quickly, dried them on the kitchen towel and then wrapped Blaine in a tight embrace. He felt Blaine nuzzle against his neck and inhale deeply.

"Don't be nervous, my dad already likes you," Kurt cooed softly into Blaine's ear.

Blaine pulled back, just enough so that he could see Kurt's face. "I know," Blaine told him sincerely, "I don't really know why I'm so anxious. I just am."

Kurt closed the gap between them and kissed Blaine passionately, he teased his tongue along Blaine's lips as he asked for entrance. Blaine eagerly accepted the kiss as he got lost in the taste and feel of Kurt.

"Oh man, sorry, I was just comin' to get a snack," Finn stammered as he made his presence known.

Blaine jumped a foot back from Kurt and rubbed the back of his neck while he turned bright red from embarrassment. Kurt tried to stifle his laugh but the looks of mortification on both Finn and Blaine's faces was too much to take.

Kurt laughed until tears rolled down his cheeks. And the moment of awkwardness had dissolved.

"Well dude, that wasn't exactly the way I was expecting to meet you. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised since you're only in town for a week. I'm Finn," Finn extended his hand toward Blaine who gladly took it and smiled up at him.

"Blaine. And yeah, sorry about that. I was just very happy to see Kurt again today," Blaine replied sheepishly.

"Don't apologize for kissing me. Don't ever apologize for it," Kurt admonished. He stepped closer and wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist before he pecked him on his cheek. Then he turned toward Finn, "Go back into the living room, I'll bring out some snacks and drinks."

"Okay, cool du.., I mean, Kurt." Finn shuffled away before he could feel Kurt's wrath for almost calling him dude.

"What just happened there?" Blaine asked as Kurt filled his arms with the tray of snacks he pulled out of the fridge.

"With Finn?" Kurt inquired as he looked toward Blaine for confirmation. "Oh, he knows I don't like it when he calls me 'dude' but that doesn't stop it from slipping out every single day," Kurt answered with an exasperated sigh. "But he's trying, so I give him points for that and bite my tongue, most of the time, when he slips up."

"That's very magnanimous of you," Blaine teased as he walked behind Kurt toward the living room.

"I have my strengths," Kurt tossed back over his shoulder as he sashayed his hips with each step.

"Yes, yes you do," Blaine choked out as his mouth went dry. He couldn't believe Kurt was flirting with him just as they were about to be surrounded by family. Thankfully, the sound of Burt and Finn eagerly accepting the snacks was all it took for the blood to flow quickly back toward Blaine's brain.

* * *

The conversation that had been flowing effortlessly around the dinner table came to an embarrassing halt, as all eyes turned toward Blaine.

"Oh, that noise was totally out loud, wasn't it?" Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he realized that the obscene moan that escaped his lips at the first bite of Kurt's lasagna had been heard by every single member of Kurt's family.

"As the chef, I take it as a compliment," Kurt reassured Blaine as he placed his hand on Blaine's forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Blaine smiled gratefully at Kurt out of the corner of his eye.

"Given that he made this special for you, it's a good thing you're enjoying it," Burt teased from the head of the table.

"Dad!" Kurt shouted at his father. The mortified look on his face had everyone snickering into their napkins.

"What? You don't think Blaine should know you don't normally feed your family this well," Burt shot back with a wink. Clearly enjoying his first opportunity to tease his son in front of another boy.

"Careful Dad, or this will be the last time I make it," Kurt threatened, but without the bite necessary to actually be believed by anyone seated at that table.

"No worries, I'll just make sure Blaine comes for dinner as often as his schedule allows," Burt concluded, smiling widely at his son, knowing he had the upper hand.

"I would be honoured," Blaine interjected. He knew Burt and Kurt were just teasing each other, but he wanted them both to know that he fully intended to be here, at this dinner table, as often as they wanted him to be.

"You have a standing invitation," Burt confirmed easily. They were only halfway through dinner but he had made his mind up the moment he saw Blaine hold Kurt's chair out for him before sitting down himself. The look of pure adoration in Kurt's eyes had tears swimming in Burt's. And even though Kurt and Blaine had met in a most unconventional way, one that had given Burt many sleepless nights, he knew what they shared now was real. He just hoped they could find a way to hang onto it when life inevitably tried to tear it apart.

"I better register for one of those frequent flyer point cards," Cooper offered helpfully as he smirked at his little brother.

"Alright, that's enough teasing Kurt and Blaine," Kurt said trying to steer the conversation away from the two of them, although he knew it was probably futile. He was right.

"But I was just getting started," Burt huffed. "And since it's my house, I say that it seems perfectly acceptable to share a few getting to know you stories." Burt laughed as he watched Kurt try to give him his best bitch glare. Burt had always been immune to it.

"Oh, I like this game!" Cooper bounced in his seat and clapped his hands enthusiastically. "I'll even go first."

"Coooooop," Blaine whined and slumped in his chair.

"Don't worry, squirt. I'll make it as painless as possible." Cooper reassured him before taking a bite of his lasagna drawing out the torture for as long as possible before he began. "When Blaine was a toddler, he was scared of the dark."

"Yeah, and my dad thought night lights were for girls," Blaine added darkly before taking another bite of his dinner.

Cooper shot him a sympathetic smile before continuing. "So I decided I'd find another way to keep him from being scared. I told him about superheroes and how they fight crime at night, in the dark. A few days later I came home from school to find Blaine leaping around our living room, a little blue sheet tied around his neck, yelling 'I am the night bird'." Cooper paused for dramatic effect as everyone around the table, even Blaine, laughed at the image of an adorable toddler with dark curls pretending to fly. "Of course, the plan totally backfired when he fell and twisted his ankle so badly he had to miss preschool."

"It was worth it. I wasn't scared of the dark anymore and I learned how to jump on furniture a lot more carefully after that," Blaine told them all. He was surprised to find that he didn't feel embarrassed by Cooper's story. He knew everyone had been laughing but it was clear that they weren't laughing at him. This felt no different than being razzed by his Warbler friends. It felt like family.

"It's good to see that Blaine and Kurt shared a mutual appreciation for superheroes at such an early age. Kurt used to have wedding ceremonies for his  _Power Rangers_ ," Burt said. "Then the newly married couple would go shopping together, often with one of his friends'  _Barbies_ , and they'd get into a fight. The next day, those  _Power Rangers_ would be headed for divorce court. So I guess the moral of the story is, don't ever go shopping with your partner," Burt finished with a laugh.

"Well, Blaine has already been shopping with me and survived just fine, didn't you Blaine?" Kurt asked, not even bothering to mask his defensive tone.

"Of course, I did," Blaine said soothingly before he got a twinkle in his eye that Kurt did not like the look of. "I also got a good workout carrying all your bags!"

Kurt pouted beside him as Blaine enjoyed a good chuckle with everyone else at his boyfriend's expense. But he didn't want Kurt to suffer for too long, so he leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Sorry babe, I couldn't resist."

Kurt wanted to stay mad, he really did, but Blaine's use of the word 'babe' had turned his icy feelings into a warmth that spread throughout his body. And if his family thought he was still flushed out of embarrassment, well that was probably best for everyone's sake.

"Alright, enough with the laughs at mine and Blaine's expense. If everyone's done eating my delicious lasagna, I'll go get dessert ready," Kurt looked around at all the empty plates and the satisfied smiles on his family's faces. Dinner had definitely been a success.

"There's dessert?" Burt asked with all the excitement of a small child being told they were about to have their favourite ice cream.

"Yes, there is. And against my better judgement, I even made one for you. So perhaps you want to rethink whatever childhood stories you were hoping to share over our final part of the meal," Kurt said with a stern look and raised eyebrow.

Burt would have returned the look, except he really wanted his dessert. So he dragged his fingers across his lips as if he were zipping them shut and threw away the imaginary key.

Kurt gave a satisfied smirk before he looked in his brother's direction, "Finn, come help me get dessert ready. We can eat it in the living room." Kurt's tone of voice left no room for argument from anyone, especially Finn.

Kurt and Finn cleared all the plates and took them to the kitchen in neat piles. Finn was extra careful not to drop or crash into anything. He could tell Kurt was already tense about something, he definitely did not want to make it worse.

As soon as Kurt had the dishes soaking in the sink, he spun on his heels and stared at Finn. "You better not tell anyone what you heard tonight. I mean, I don't really care about me and my  _Power Rangers_ , but about Blaine. Don't go running your mouth off to Puck or anyone," Kurt watched Finn closely to gauge how much of a risk he truly was.

"What? I wouldn't! Kurt, I get it. Okay. We're family now. This is family business. I don't want to wreck what we have going on here. Besides," Finn paused awkwardly, squeezing the life out of the dish towel he had used to dry his hands, "I like Blaine. He makes you happy."

Kurt stood perfectly still. He hadn't known what Finn's response would be. In fact, he hadn't really cared. His first priority was to protect Blaine. Especially since Blaine would be surrounded by his and Finn's friends in less than twenty-four hours. So if Finn's response had shocked him, well, that was certainly understandable.

"Kurt? You believe me, right?" Finn asked nervously, having waited too long for Kurt to acknowledge what he said.

"Yeah. Yes. That's really..." Kurt stammered for a moment before all the pieces finally fell into place in his mind. "Thanks, Finn. I really appreciate you saying all that," Kurt finished with a smile.

"Great. Now what's for dessert?" Finn asked as he moved closer to where Kurt was setting out the small plates and forks.

* * *

Blaine fell into bed utterly exhausted. He laid perfectly still, as his body relaxed into the hotel bed that was starting to feel too much like a second home. He was sure that had more to do with its proximity to Kurt than about its actual comfortableness.

"Blaine?"

"Huh? Sorry Coop, were you talking to me?" Blaine rolled over so that he could face his brother's bed, even though it was dark in the room.

"Yeah squirt. I was asking if you ever figured out why you were so nervous before dinner tonight," Cooper told him, waiting patiently in the dark to hear Blaine's answer.

Blaine made a small "hmm" sound, so that Cooper would know he had heard him. He needed a moment. He was grateful he couldn't look Cooper in the eye right now. He wasn't sure he could have said it, if he was saying it directly to someone. So instead, he sent his confession out into the quiet darkness of a room in Ohio. Hoping that it wouldn't come back to haunt him.

"I think I didn't want to know what I'd been missing. I've gone to dinner at the houses of some of the Warblers, but their lives are more like ours. Or at least, what ours used to be. Cooks and servants. Dinner at the same table with your parents but no actual conversation. No warmth. I knew the Hummel's would be nothing like that. And I knew once I had a taste of it, I'd never want to let it go. And I'm worried, worried that is too much pressure to put on Kurt. To put on us." Blaine wiped away the warm tears as they slipped out of his eyes.

He felt Cooper's strong arms before he heard him, "It's okay, B. It's okay to want a real family. I don't know if you'll get that with Kurt, in the long run. But knowing that that's what you want means you'll be willing to fight for it. And I think that's all Kurt will ever ask from you. And that's all you should ever ask from yourself."

For the second time that week, Blaine fell asleep wrapped in Cooper's embrace dreaming of a future with Kurt.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Enjoy :)

Kurt and Blaine approached Rachel's house, each step slower than the last until Kurt finally realized that Blaine was dragging his feet. He reached out and squeezed Blaine's hand. "Don't be nervous. You make me happy, they're going to like you," Kurt whispered encouragingly.

Before Blaine had the chance to respond, Rachel's front door flew open, drowning them all in the lyrics of "Tik Tok" blaring from the speakers in her basement. It was as if she'd been watching for the couple. Kurt thought she probably had been.

"KURT," Rachel squealed as she flung herself into his arms. "I'm so happy you're here!"

Kurt hadn't been expecting an armful of Rachel. He stumbled backward before he steadied himself and hugged his friend. Clearly she'd already broken into her dads' liquor cabinet. She was usually better at respecting his personal space.

Once Rachel had her fill of Kurt, she turned and faced Blaine, "Blaine Warbler, welcome to my home." Rachel made a large sweeping gesture with her arm and Blaine had to bite his lip to prevent the laugh building in his chest from escaping. He didn't want to be rude, but her dramatics were amusing. At least her greeting had eased the anxiety he had been feeling only moments early.

"Thank you Rachel. I promise not to share any New Directions' secrets I might become privy to tonight," Blaine replied gallantly.

Rachel giggled at his formal response and linked arms with both boys as she dragged them into her house.

The party was already in full swing. Empty plastic red cups were strewn around Rachel's Oscar Room, as she had called in when they first entered. Blaine was only partially shocked to see the small stage on one side of the room. He figured it would be put to good use tonight, given Rachel's overexcited state. He just hoped he could fade into the background. He had enough experience from the Warbler's parties he'd attended to know that far too many tears were shed the next morning based on the drunken antics of high schoolers the night before. This was his last night with Kurt, he wouldn't do anything to screw that up.

"Yo' Hummel, bring your boy toy over here and let's get him drunk," someone hollered at them from across the room.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him toward the makeshift bar where a guy with a mohawk and plain white shirt was standing. It all happened so quickly, Blaine forgot he was suppose to be nervous.

"Puck, Blaine. Blaine, Puck." Kurt waved his hand between the two of them, making the introductions as short as possible. Puck didn't mind, he only had one thing to say to Blaine any way. And he needed to say it before either of them were too drunk to remember it.

Puck held a red cup toward Blaine, when Blaine reached for it, the mohawked bartender grabbed his wrist and pulled him halfway over the table top.

Puck stared Blaine down for a moment. "If you hurt Hummel in any way, I will fly my ass to New York and break yours. Got it?" Puck spoke in a very loud, aggressive whisper.

"Puck! Let go of Blaine right now," Kurt snapped at his friend. "I'm fully capable of taking care of myself," Kurt chastised Puck.

Puck shook his head. "Not the point, Hummel. Enough people have messed with you. I'm not letting it happen again." Puck looked pointedly at Blaine.

"It's okay Kurt. I can handle myself too," Blaine looked at Kurt with a calm smile as he pulled his arm back from Puck's grasp. Blaine returned Puck's glare, "I appreciate the warning. And I'm glad Kurt has people looking out for him, when I'm back in New York. Goodness knows, it's about time." Blaine delivered each word like a punch, making it clear that he knew about all the ways that Kurt's friends had already failed him.

Kurt watched the exchange with an odd sense of pride. A moment ago, he had been horrified when Puck had threatened Blaine, but Kurt watched in awe now, as his boyfriend never backed down. When the heated exchange was over and Puck was left speechless, Kurt grabbed his drink and led Blaine toward Mercedes and Tina. He hoped their introductions would be far smoother.

Mercedes and Tina giggled their way through meeting Blaine. They had clearly already enjoyed numerous wine coolers and thought everything Blaine said was hilarious. Kurt was just happy to see his friends laughing and joking with his boyfriend. And Blaine was grateful for the girls' easy smiles and warm welcome.

During a lull in the conversation, Mercedes asked, "So we'll see you in New York, right Blaine?"

Blaine looked at her questioningly. Kurt hadn't mentioned a trip to New York.

"When we come for Nationals, of course." Mercedes clarified.

"Right. Of course!" Blaine confirmed. He and Kurt hadn't talked about it. Perhaps Kurt hadn't wanted to jinx New Directions' chances of making it. Or perhaps he wasn't sure how Blaine would feel when Kurt showed up in his home city. Or worse, maybe Kurt didn't think they'd still be together when Nationals happened.

Blaine looked over at Kurt. He didn't like that he couldn't decipher the expression on his boyfriend's face. He drained the last of the liquid in his cup in one big gulp and stood up. "I need another drink, do you want one?" Blaine asked Kurt as nonchalantly as possible.

"Please." Kurt handed him his cup and smiled awkwardly up at Blaine. As soon as Blaine stepped away, he hissed at Mercedes, "Why would you mention New York?"

The music was too loud for Blaine to hear the rest of the conversation. He stepped up to the bar and Puck filled the two cups without saying a word. As Blaine turned around with the two drinks in his hands, Kurt grabbed his elbow and led him to a quiet corner.

"We agreed not to talk about anything that comes after this week," Kurt said quickly, his eyes downcast.

"Kurt," Blaine touched his boyfriend's arm, "it's okay. I was just caught off guard. Of course I knew Nationals was in New York City. The Warblers are planning to be there too."

"I didn't want to complicate things. We've already got enough to worry about," Kurt whispered. He hadn't wanted to do this. He wasn't going to be sad and anxious, not tonight. He was going to save that for tomorrow night, when he could cry into his pillow while Blaine flew further and further away from him. He forgot that alcohol mixed with pent-up emotions was rarely a good idea.

"We don't have anything to worry about," Blaine squeezed Kurt's arm and kissed his cheek gently. "We'll figure this out. And when New Directions wins their Regionals, we can start making plans for your trip to New York. Okay?" Blaine inquired, desperate for Kurt to meet his eyes.

Kurt heard the plea in Blaine's voice. He looked his boyfriend in the eyes and was rewarded with glistening amber globes and a small smile. Kurt nodded and then leaned forward. Blaine met him halfway with his lips. Kurt used his empty hand to cup Blaine's cheek and tilt his head a little further to the side as his tongue pushed it's way into Blaine's eager mouth. He wasn't regretting his drink now, knowing that he would never have kissed Blaine so openly without the alcohol coursing through his veins.

The reason for that brought them crashing back to reality when a loud "Wanky!" was heard from the corner of the room Santana had been occupying.

Kurt was already pink cheeked from the alcohol, but he quickly turned closer to red when he pulled his lips off of Blaine's and shot a dagger filled look toward Santana.

"Oh, don't mind me boys, at least someone's gettin' a little somethin' somethin' at this party," Santana said too loudly as she approached them in their secluded corner. The longing look she sent toward Brittany, who was currently seated in Artie's lap, did not go unnoticed by either of them. "You better get it while you can."

Kurt saw the flash of pain in Santana's eyes before the alcohol induced haze took over again and he knew better than to respond. He didn't want to be responsible for the fiery Latina saying something while intoxicated that she would later regret. He knew which buttons to push, he'd just have to save them for a more private setting.

And remembering just how public this setting was, Kurt placed a chaste kiss to Blaine's cheek before he walked back toward the crowded room. The song changed as Kurt surveyed the scene around them.

_Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

"So um, is this pretty normal?" Blaine asked as he stepped up beside Kurt and snaked his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

Kurt watched the drama that unfolded like a tornado through the room. He wanted to deny it, to pretend his friends weren't a complete tangle of emotional drama, but what was the point. In fact, it was best that Blaine saw them like this. These were the complications of love and friendship that made New Directions who they were. At their best and at their worst.

The couple stood there and watched as Lauren and Quinn circled Puck like lionesses going in for the kill. The words they were yelling were lost in the cacophony of the basement. It didn't matter, the look on Puck's face told them he'd heard enough to know that his relationships with both women would be forever changed.

Only a few feet away, Santana was alternating between ranting in Spanish and crying on Sam's shoulder. Sam, for the most part, appeared to be taking it in stride. Blaine could only assume that meant that he wasn't the source of her turmoil, merely the unfortunate bystander.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to his chest, "I'm beginning to think I should hide you in my suitcase to keep you safe from all this drama. Looks like you guys don't have a lot of secrets from each other. At least that's one good thing about the distance. It should make it easier to keep the private things private," Blaine said as he cocked his head toward Rachel's laundry room, where Brittany was dancing seductively on top of the washing machine while Artie cheered her on from below.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I got carried away earlier. I didn't mean to kiss you like that in front of everyone," Kurt replied. He'd been nervous that Blaine would be disappointed with Kurt's more closed off nature in public.

Blaine was quick to ease his nerves, "You deserve everything to be special, and it isn't special if there's multiple pairs of eyes watching."

Their observations of the glee club were interrupted by Rachel, who had suddenly stood up from where she had been draped over an uncomfortable looking Finn, grabbed her microphone and yelled, "Who wants to play spin the bottle?"

A cheer went up around the room, while Kurt immediately tensed in Blaine's arm.

"The lips I want on me, are yours. And I'm not going to sit back and watch you kiss someone else," Blaine told Kurt. He would have been worried that he came off sounding possessive, if he hadn't seen a smile of relief spread across Kurt's face the second he heard Blaine's response.

Kurt nodded and took a step away from Blaine. He reached for Blaine's hand and pulled him toward the stairs. "Let's find a quiet place to talk while they all get mono. They won't even notice we're gone."

Kurt led them upstairs, through the living room and up a second staircase. They walked past two sets of doors before they arrived at a closed door with a large gold star affixed to the front with Rachel written in black script.

"Well, that's subtle," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt rolled his eyes before pushing the door open and pulling Blaine into the bedroom. He shut the door behind them.

"This is, um, wow!" Blaine stumbled over his words as he took in Rachel's bedroom.

"Yeah, her favourite colour is pink," Kurt joked, knowing it was a huge understatement.

Blaine laughed. He'd been around boys' rooms for so long now at  _Dalton_ , that all the pink and frills was a shock to his system. "Well, I was hoping you were taking me some place where we could have our own private spin the bottle game, but I'm afraid all this pink is going to be too distracting." Blaine blushed, although it was hard to tell as the pink reflected off his skin, and looked down at his hands.

"I think we can still make it work," Kurt flirted, and despite his nerves, took a step toward Blaine and reached for his boyfriend's hand.

The shock on Blaine's face caught Kurt by surprise, "What?"

"I, I, I just didn't," Blaine stammered, "expect you to be so forward." Kurt dropped the hand he was holding out between them. It was Blaine's turn to take a risk, "Don't get me wrong, " he closed the distance and cupped Kurt's face, "I'm more than ready for whatever you were offering."

Then Blaine kissed Kurt. He kissed him for today, tomorrow and all the days that were to come. He kissed him with his heart and his hope for the future.

And Kurt kissed Blaine back. He kissed him for all the times he'd wanted to and couldn't, and for all the times he'd want to again and not be able to.

As the boys broke apart, both of their hearts beating against each other, they rested their foreheads together. "That was definitely the best spin the bottle kiss I've ever had," Blaine sighed contentedly.

"Have you had very many, Blaine?" Kurt asked, suddenly feeling a whole new wave of insecurity.

"I may have kissed a girl or two in middle school during a stupid party game, but nothing that ever mattered," Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's waist and kissed his nose.

"You mean the  _Dalton_  boys don't sit around playing spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven at parties?" Kurt joked but the tension in his body didn't go unnoticed by Blaine.

Blaine laughed, trying to ease some of Kurt's obvious concern. "They may have a zero tolerance policy, but I don't think there's enough of them that would be comfortable with that. So no, that's definitely not what happens at our parties."

"Well, I'm relieved to hear that," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine felt Kurt relax slightly, but not as much as he'd hoped. With one arm still wrapped around Kurt's waist, Blaine steered them over to Rachel's four post bed and sat down. "Kurt," Blaine said softly, "I'm in this with you, and only you. You know that, right?"

Kurt nodded his head and willed the tears that were forming in his eyes to dry out before they could fall and betray his lack of confidence. It wasn't that he expect Blaine to cheat. It was just that Blaine was leaving tomorrow. He was going back to a city, and a school, where other options would present themselves. What if there was someone else who could give Blaine what he needed emotionally, and was physically present to give him everything else also?

And it wasn't that Kurt was with Blaine because he was the only option. Before Blaine came into his life, Kurt was lonely, of course, but he was content to wait. Life in Ohio was nothing like he wanted it to be, and he thought having a boyfriend would just complicate things in ways that wouldn't be worth it. Blaine changed all of that. He opened his eyes and his heart, and Kurt chose Blaine because he was worth all the risks.

But how could he explain it to Blaine, without sounding insecure or worse, desperate?

Blaine sat quietly. He watched as Kurt wrestled with his thoughts. He was fascinated with how Kurt's eyes shifted from bright blue like the midday sky to dark grey as if a storm was brewing on the horizon. These were the small things he knew he couldn't see when they communicated over  _Skype_. He watched as Kurt worried his bottom lip between his teeth and clenched and unclenched his hands repeatedly, squeezing Blaine's hand uncomfortably at times. Blaine studied all of it, all of Kurt's tells that he was struggling with his emotions. Blaine committed them to memory. Because as much as he believed they were going to survive the long-distance of the next year and a half, he wasn't so naive as to think there wouldn't be trouble spots.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand one final time and then released it. He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to form the words that were stuck inside his head.

Blaine watched as Kurt's lips turned bright red from the way Kurt was still biting at them and he just wanted to kiss it all away. He wanted to take Kurt in his arms and leave no room for doubt between them. And with those thoughts swirling in his head, Blaine couldn't handle the silence any longer. "Let's just forget it," he blurted out before he even realized his mouth had opened to speak.

Kurt was startled and stared at his boyfriend, keeping his 'bitch face' under control. It was never good to look at your boyfriend like he had just lost his mind, even if that's what you're thinking.

"Ugh, sorry," Blaine said frustrated with himself. "I didn't mean it. Or well, I did mean it, but I probably could've found a better way to say it."

"Can you try now? Finding a better way." Kurt asked, unsure exactly what part of their conversation or evening Blaine wanted to forget.

"Yes. I meant, I don't want to get into all the what ifs about the future. I don't want you worrying that I'm going to kiss some other guy. But sitting here, talking about that now, isn't going to reassure you when you need it. We're going to have to promise to face the insecurities when they come, no matter how hard it might be. No matter how much we might not want the answer to our questions. Right now," Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes, and saw right into his heart, "I want to be with you." Blaine shifted closer on the bed until their legs were pressed close together and he was reminded of their first kiss on Kurt's bed, only a week earlier. "I want to kiss you," Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt sweetly on the lips. "I want to touch you," Blaine placed his hand gently on Kurt's knee and squeezed. "I want to be with you," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear before he pushed them both backward, so they were lying together on Rachel's bed.

Kurt knew exactly what Blaine meant. Obviously, they weren't going to have sex in Rachel's bed. But he was ready to give Blaine another piece of himself. He was ready to create another physical memory that would help them cope with the distance between them in the future.

Without hesitation, Kurt kissed Blaine with an open mouth as he reached down and untucked Blaine's shirt from his pants. Kurt ghosted his hand upward until he found Blaine's right nipple. He caressed the tiny bud until it was erect under his fingertips and then swiftly moved to the other one, giving it the same attention. Blaine moaned into the kiss as he tangled his hand in the back of Kurt's hair, pushing their mouths closer, driving their tongues deeper. When Kurt's teasing became too much for Blaine to handle, he swung a leg over his boyfriend and straddled his hips. He could feel both their erections straining inside the confines of their clothes and he was determined to do something about it. He bit Kurt's bottom lip gently as he pulled their mouths apart. He started sucking on Kurt's collarbone, leaving small red marks as he worked his way toward Kurt's ear. He licked his tongue around the shell and then blew softly before speaking. "I want to suck you off?" It came out as more of a question than a demand. Blaine knew he had no doubts, but he wanted Kurt to know there was room for him to say no.

Of course, Kurt had no intention of saying no. He nodded his head, not trusting his voice at that moment and turned his head so he could look right at Blaine. Their eyes locked and both boys saw their own determination shining back at them.

Blaine kissed Kurt one last time on the mouth before he shifted downward on the bed. He wished they could do this naked, but given that there was still a roomful of Kurt's friends downstairs, they would have to do this with their clothes still mostly on.

With a steady hand, Blaine reached for Kurt's belt. He undid it and eased the zipper down on Kurt's impossibly tight jeans. Kurt sighed in relief as Blaine released his cock from his pants and then moaned in pleasure as Blaine kissed the tip. Blaine moaned in response as the precum hit his tastebuds. He thought he would be more nervous, this was his first time ever giving someone a blowjob after all, but it helped to know that Kurt had no point of reference. They were each other's firsts. And there were still so many more firsts to come.

Blaine enthusiastically sucked Kurt into his mouth. Kurt eagerly responded with an upward thrust and Blaine had to place a hand on his boyfriend's hips to prevent himself from choking. Kurt would have laughed from embarrassment if it hadn't felt so good. All he could do was form incoherent sounds and the occasional 'Holy shit Blaine'.

Kurt reached down and threaded his fingers in Blaine's hair. Some of the gel was coming loose as Blaine worked his mouth up and down on his cock. He tugged gently and Blaine hummed around him. The sensation went right to his balls and he knew this was going to be over soon. "Blaine...so...close..." Kurt panted out.

Blaine could feel Kurt's orgasm start to build. He felt Kurt's cock twitch in his mouth and grow even harder as he sucked at the tip and ran his tongue along the shaft. He tightened his lips and sucked harder, ignoring the tension in his jaw and the saliva that was slowly dripping down his chin. With one final tug on his hair, Kurt exploded into Blaine's mouth. Blaine swallowed around him and sucked him dry. Only releasing him when Kurt went completely limp beneath him.

Kurt lay completely sated on the bed as Blaine grabbed some tissues from Rachel's nightstand and wiped his mouth. He laid down beside Kurt and without thinking thrust into his hip. He hadn't been hinting, he merely needed some friction for his own throbbing erection. Kurt chuckled softly as he pushed his hip against Blaine again. "Want some help with that?" Kurt asked as he shifted so that he could undo Blaine's pants. He knew he wasn't ready to return Blaine's enthusiasm for sucking cock, so he would just have to use his hand to the best of his ability. He didn't think Blaine would mind, given how hard he already was. Kurt was right. Blaine was writhing in Kurt's hand after only a few strokes and he came with a loud shout of Kurt's name moments later.

Kurt grabbed his own handful of kleenex to clean up. They both tucked themselves back into their pants and then snuggled close together on the bed. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest and listened as his boyfriend's heart settled into a steady rhythm again.

Blaine opened his eyes a few minutes later, and caught sight of the clock on Rachel's nightstand. It was 11:45.

"Shit, Kurt, we need to get back downstairs. It's almost midnight," Blaine told his sleepy boyfriend.

"Ugh, don't wanna," Kurt protested as he sat up and pouted at Blaine.

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's protruding bottom lip. "I know. But I think they're going to notice we're gone if we aren't there when the ball drops."

They walked down the stairs and back into Rachel's Oscar room holding hands. Santana let out a low whistle as soon as they were in sight. Both boys blushed.

"I better not need new sheets on my bed," Rachel yelled at them from across the room.

"Rachel!" Kurt and Finn yelled at the same time.

"That's my brother!" Finn continued from where he was seated on the couch beside Puck.

Puck punched him in the arm, "You're just jealous Hummel's getting more action than you."

"Dude," Finn punched Puck back, "shut up."

"Wow, good come back there, Pillsbury Dough Boy," Santana shook her head at the lameness of it all.

"All of you shut up," Kurt demanded, as he pulled Blaine further into the room. They grabbed two plastic glasses of sparkling cider, before sitting together on the floor near Mercedes and Tina.

The irony was not lost on anyone that after consuming alcohol all night, they would be making their new year's toast with a non-alcoholic beverage. Rachel had been adamant that they not open the only bottle of champagne her dads' had on their bar. That would be impossible for her to replace. So they were stuck with the cider that had been purchased specifically for the party.

Rachel went around the room handing out noisemakers and party hats. She had a gold 'Happy New Year' tiara already securely placed on her head. Then she plopped down beside Kurt and huddled into his side and turned on her television. As Time Square came into view she whispered happily, "One year we'll be there together."

Kurt smiled at her and nodded in confirmation, as Blaine leaned into his other ear and said exactly the same thing. Kurt swallowed around the lump of emotion that formed in his throat. He didn't know when his life had become so full, but he certainly never imagined that he would be sitting here with his best friend on one side and an amazing boyfriend on the other. All three of them dreaming of being in New York, together.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6," Everyone in the room got to their feet as they counted down the last seconds of 2010.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The room erupted in shouts and noise makers and sounds of laughter as everyone kissed everyone else.

Kurt was passed around the girls until he found himself face to face with Blaine. They toasted each other and drained their glasses of cider, never losing eye contact.

"Happy New Year, Kurt," Blaine said softly as he pulled Kurt closer to him.

"Happy New Year, Blaine!" Kurt replied as his lips brushed against Blaine's. "Begin the new year the way you want to end it," Kurt told him as the distance between them closed. They wrapped their arms around each other and all the noise in the room faded to the background. Kurt felt Blaine smile into the kiss and he smiled back. This was exactly where he wanted to be today, tomorrow, and maybe...forever.

* * *

**End Notes for Chapter 26:**  Lyrics from  _Like a G6_  by Far East Movement.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I wanted, but I liked how it turned out, so I'm going ahead and posting it. You guys have waited long enough. Hopefully I can update again sooner, I have a little extra writing time coming my way this month. Enjoy :)

Monday morning, the first day back from winter break, Kurt walked through the doors of  _McKinley_  feeling like a changed man. He held his head high as his heart beat rapidly in his chest, knowing that a small piece of it was currently walking through the hallways of  _Dalton_. He strode confidently down the hall and stopped in front of his locker, a small hum escaped his lips.

When he had last opened his locker, he'd been single and mostly content. Now, he was blissfully happy and aching for so much more. He'd had a taste of the life he knew he wanted and all that stood between him and his love was eighteen months. Kurt had already survived 17 years without it, surely he could last this final year and a half. Besides, it wasn't like they were completely separated. There was texting,  _tumblr_ , email,  _Skype_ , and the occasional visit. He and Blaine would find a way to survive.

Of course, that was fairly easy to say right now, when the taste of his boyfriend still lingered on his lips and the scarf wrapped around his neck smelled of comfort and love. He smiled softly to himself as he inhaled deeply. The scarf swap had been a last minute impulse. Their final kiss good-bye had been shared in Kurt's bedroom, where they were safe from the haters of Ohio. The airport was not a place where Kurt wanted to share their last moments together, so they agreed to spend the time at Kurt's house instead. After they made promises in private to always be honest with each other, to always make time for each other and to always be kind to the other's heart, Kurt walked Blaine to his front door. Blaine put on his coat and scarf and Kurt stepped backward so Blaine could open the door. But instead, Blaine had wrapped his scarf around Kurt's neck and used it to pull Kurt in for a final embrace. When Kurt had pulled back, Blaine's scarf came with him. The sweet scent of his boyfriend had filled his nose and he refused to give it back. So he offered his own scarf to Blaine, who kissed his cheek and thanked him. And with a final wave, had stepped back out of Kurt's world.

Kurt wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Oh Boo, none of that here. You can't let them see you cry," Mercedes reminded him as she hugged his side tightly for a second before turning to her own locker.

"Absolutely," Kurt nodded and stood up straighter. He would keep Blaine tucked safely in his heart and far away from the despot that was  _McKinley High_.

A small chirp reminded Kurt he had forgotten to turn his phone to silent. He fished it out of his pocket and quickly read the text.

_For Kurt: The campaign for your Regionals solo starts now. I need you to be here for Nationals. I miss you! Have a good first day back and stay away from the slushies. Yours, Blaine_

Kurt gave his phone a watery smile. Mercedes watched him quietly as Kurt's fingers flew over the screen, typing his reply.

_To Blaine: Rachel will hate you for suggesting I fight for a solo but I promised I'd do everything possible to ensure we win Regionals. Good thing she doesn't scare me. It must be nice to know you don't have to fight for solos. Sing your heart out at rehearsal, I can't wait to kick your butt at Nationals! Miss you tons already :( Kurt xo_

"So is this how it's going to be from now on?" Mercedes inquired as Kurt silenced his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He slammed his locker shut and turned to face his friend.

"How what's going to be?" Kurt asked, holding his arm out for Mercedes.

They linked arms and walked toward their first class of the day. "Me having to compete with your device? Since there's a pretty boy on the other end confessing his undying love for you."

Kurt wasn't sure how to answer, but the wink Mercedes gave him at the end of her comment set him at ease. But he knew she was right. Finding a balance between his friends who were right in front of him and communicating with his long-distance boyfriend was something he needed to figure out.

"It's okay, Kurt." Mercedes whispered as they entered their English classroom. "I'm happy you found someone. And given how far away he is, at least I won't have to compete with him for sleepovers."

Mercedes laughed the entire way to her seat as Kurt blushed a deep shade of red at the thought of sleepovers with Blaine.

* * *

"Kurt, we all know how important winning Regionals is to you," Rachel said in her condescending tone of voice that strangers would probably mistake for caring. "So do you really think having your first competition solo is the best course for us to take?" She continued, her voice dripping with mock concern, "What if you choke?"

Kurt shot daggers at her with his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, as Mr. Schuester, of course, agreed with Rachel. "She has a point Kurt. I think if we want to ensure a spot at Nationals, we need to stick with the tried and true."

"Yeah, cause that's worked so well for us in the past," Santana quipped and rolled her eyes. She didn't really care if Kurt got a solo but she'd love to see Rachel have to sit one out. That diva needed to learn that she was not the be all and end all of  _New Directions_.

"I understand that you're all jealous of my status as leader of this club," Rachel paused because she couldn't be heard over the snickers that rose up around the room. "Perhaps we could hold a sing-off for our Regionals duet?" Rachel smiled sweetly at Mr. Schuester, who seemed to be the only person in the room fooled by her antics.

"What a fabulous idea!" Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together. "That's a great way to get this semester started and keep us focused on Regionals."

As Mr. Schuester made his way toward his beloved whiteboard, Kurt leaned over and hissed in Rachel's ear, "You're not fooling me. This duet competition just guaranteed you have the solo. One day Rachel Berry, you will have to share the spotlight. One day!"

Kurt thumped back in his seat and pulled out his phone, shutting out the noise around him as the rest of  _New Directions_  continued to protest Rachel getting handed the solo.

_To Blaine: Solo is a no go. Hope you fared better. And now I have to pick a duet partner, if I want to have any focus at Regionals. Have I mentioned how much I hate Rachel Berry and her evil diva ways? Thankfully, I'm very fond of you! Kurt xo_

The rest of glee practice went by in a haze as people started to pair up for their duet and Rachel kept Mr. Schuester distracted with her lengthy list of solo suggestions that she had compiled over the Christmas break. Kurt quickly realized that he may have started the day feeling like a changed person, but all the changes were invisible to the people around him. It didn't matter that he now had a boyfriend, or that he'd had his first real kiss or experienced his first orgasm at the hands, no lips, of another boy. They didn't care about any of that because it didn't change how they saw him. In this room, he was still the same Kurt Hummel. He was seen as a fabulous fashion accessory and background harmonizer rather than performer extraordinaire. And he was at a loss as to how to change their view.

* * *

Kurt stepped out of  _McKinley_  and into the icy January air. Finn clamored up beside him and it took all his strength not to flinch. He was getting better about people, especially people bigger than him, invading his personal space.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Puck. First day back is the best cause I don't have homework. Can you tell my mom?" Finn asked.

"Sure." Kurt replied, happy about the prospect of having the house to himself for an hour before their parents got home from work.

"Thanks, Du-Kurt," Finn stuttered, smacked Kurt on the back in a friendly gesture and lumbered away toward Puck, who was already revving his engine in the school parking lot.

Kurt drove home in silence. His phone sitting still on the passenger seat, mocking him. He knew he was being foolish, but every second that passed without a response from Blaine was like a small wound to his heart. It was only the first day back at school and already Kurt was worried that the boys in front of Blaine's face were taking precedence over his long-distance boyfriend.

"Don't be stupid," Kurt muttered to himself as he exited his car and unlocked the front door.  _Or so insecure_ , he thought to himself. He wouldn't say it out loud. It had just been a bad day and he was still too used to having Blaine physically close after the week they spent together. It would take some time to find their groove again over the distance. Kurt just needed to not freak out.

As soon as he entered his bedroom, Kurt turned on his computer and then flopped onto his bed while it came to life. The whirring of the fan was a welcome sound to his aching heart. Clearly it had become conditioned to equate the sound with solace. Before Kurt could stand up again, his phone finally chirped with the sound of an incoming text.

_To Kurt: I posted something for you. Blaine :)_

Kurt bolted for his computer, brought up his browser and logged into  _tumblr_  before he took another breath. He checked the  _For Kurt_  tag and whimpered in happiness at the sight of a video Blaine had posted.

Kurt clicked play and leaned back in his chair as the sound of the  _Warblers_  harmonizing filled his room. Blaine spoke directly into the camera as his friends gathered around him, humming softly. "I hope this makes your bad day a little brighter. I miss you, Kurt."

The humming changed to soft "ooohs" as Blaine stepped forward and began to sing, "I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand..."

Kurt's entire body shook with sobs as he watched his gorgeous boyfriend serenade him from hundreds of miles away. The tears washed away the doubts and worries. They washed away the loneliness and sadness. They washed away the pain of distance and longing. And replaced it all with the feeling of being loved, of being treasured, of being valued so much that you have your friends give an impromptu performance just because your boyfriend is having a bad day.

The last notes of the song faded, as Blaine's angelic voice sang the final line, "So why don't we go, somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know."

Kurt sat motionless as Blaine's face, filled with emotion, was frozen on his screen. He needed to call his boyfriend, but he was so overwhelmed that he felt paralyzed. His eyes flicked downward on the screen, and he burst out laughing. The spell was broken by the comments he saw below the video. Clearly some of the  _Warblers_  were already reblogging it and they had obviously adopted Kurt into their circle of friendship. Which probably said more about Blaine, than Kurt, but Kurt would take it. He loved the idea of these boys supporting his relationship with their lead  _Warbler_  without having even met him. His smile only grew wider as he read their banter.

**SassyWarbler** : Haters gonna hate! Stay true to who you are.

**WarblersAreMyLife** : Hopefully this serenade gets a better reception than the Gap attack ;)

**warblerwes** : Thanks for inspiring this performance Kurt. It was a great rehearsal and I hope you like it.

**warblernick** : There's an honorary blazer with your name on it, if you need it. #justsayin

**GoldStarRachel** : While I appreciate the sentiment from Blaine, warblernick you need to keep your grabby hands off Kurt. He's part of our Glee club and you can't have him!

**WarblersAreMyLife** : Perhaps you should show him some of that appreciation in person, GoldStarRachel!

**warbleringthrulife** : Woah, guys, calm down. Thank you everyone for the reblogs and the support. Let's keep the focus on making Kurt smile and showing my boyfriend just how much I miss him!

**newyorkbound** : It was beautiful. And I miss you too!

Kurt reblogged the video, adding his own comment and then closed  _tumblr_. He appreciated everything the  _Warblers_  had said and needed to refrain from ripping into Rachel right now. He would have plenty of opportunities in the days ahead. And Blaine was right, he just wanted to focus on the amazing gesture his boyfriend had made for him.

Kurt logged into  _Skype_  and clapped happily when he saw the little green check mark beside Blaine's name.

"You're amazing!" Kurt blurted out as soon as Blaine answered his call and his hazel eyes glowed on the screen.

Blaine laughed and blushed sweetly. "I'm glad you liked it. Looks like it did the trick," Blaine replied as he took in Kurt's smile and crinkled nose.

"Of course it did. No one has ever sung to me like that," Kurt said shyly.

"I just hope to do it in person one day," Blaine boldly told him.

"I wouldn't object," Kurt answered and then sighed. "I miss you."

Blaine's face lost all joviality, "I miss you too. And I hate that your first day was so awful."

Kurt shrugged, "Par for the course at McKinley."

"I want to whisk you away and bring you here," Blaine exclaimed and then clapped a hand over his mouth.

Kurt laughed kindly at Blaine's embarrassment. "It's a lovely thought Blaine. In a lot of ways, you are my knight in shining armour. But," Kurt blew him a kiss before he continued, "I need to rescue myself. Or more accurately, I need to find my own way out of here. It just so happens that my escape path leads directly to your city."

"Well, that sounds perfect to me," Blaine replied as he fell a little more in love with Kurt. He knew recording the video was a small gesture compared to the support Kurt needed, and he knew his own instinct to try and save Kurt was misplaced. That wasn't his job. And now, Kurt had so clearly stated that he wasn't looking for Blaine to rescue him, that had eased all of Blaine's worries about not being enough. With all those worries gone away, there was more room for love. And support. And the things Blaine knew he could offer Kurt, the things that he was slowly daring to believe would be enough.


	28. Chapter 28

Kurt opened his eyes and automatically reached for his phone to check for his nightly texts from Blaine. He learned early on that Blaine doesn't need as much beauty sleep as him. Kurt laughed at Blaine's random comments about his midnight viewing of  _RENT_  alone in his room. It's one more way they've found to stay connected, sending each other messages, even when they know the other one can't respond.

Kurt quickly falls into his daily morning routine: he sends his regular "Good Morning. Miss you." text, strips off his pyjama bottoms and steps into the shower. He resists the urge to check his phone again until he's dressed for the day. He exchanges a few more texts with Blaine between breakfast, driving to school and getting his books ready for class. Then he sends his final morning text message: "Wish you were here." before he pockets his phone and prepares to face yet another school day without Blaine's warmth beside him.

After putting his phone away, Kurt sighed to himself. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find comfort in the routine they've established, but as he walked down the hallways of _McKinley_  that morning, and almost every morning, he was faced with the one major disadvantage to having a long distance boyfriend. He does his damndest not to stare longingly at all the high school couples holding hands and kissing like breathing is highly overrated. And as much as he wished he could have that with Blaine, if they went to the same school, the occasional 'fag' whispered in a near empty locker room, or 'accidental' shove in the hallway are an ever present reminder that he wouldn't. So maybe it's for the best that Blaine lives hundreds of miles away. Maybe this was always going to be the only way he could have a boyfriend in high school.

And when he bumped into Tina a few minutes later, he's reminded of one of the advantages to Blaine being at another school. His friends can never bitch that he's spending too much time with his new boyfriend. Sure he may sneak in a few extra bathroom breaks during classes, and text from his lap during lunch, but generally his text messaging with Blaine does not interfere with friend time. And for that he's grateful. They're able to keep their individual lives and strengthen their friendships, all while having each other as a constant support.

* * *

Blaine closed his eyes and sang the words on autopilot. His body moved through the steps that had been ingrained in him through hours upon hours of rehearsal. He didn't need to think, he didn't need to focus, so he let his mind drift away as the voices of his fellow Warblers doo-wopping behind him faded into the background.

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)_

Blaine saw two spotlights on a stage and felt relief flood through his veins. He stepped into the one closest to him, knowing it was for him, and turned toward the large audience, curious about his duet partner. The music swelled and he sang the opening lines to a song he clearly had memorized. Four lines into the song, Kurt's angelic voice caused his heart to swell as he watched his svelte boyfriend, wearing a  _Dalton_  blazer, step into the other pool of light. Blaine locked eyes with Kurt as they two-stepped around each other on stage singing about heartache and loneliness. Their voices matched perfectly as the song reached its crescendo. Blaine took a bow as the applause thundered in his ears and then kept on thundering. Kurt began to fade in front of Blaine's eyes as the noise kept trying to draw Blaine's full attention.

Bang...Bang...Bang.

Wes smacked his gavel rapidly on the council's table.

Blaine blinked slowly as he realized he had been daydreaming in the middle of the Warbler's latest rehearsal for Regionals. The fact that it had just been a fantasy left him with a heavy heart. Singing on stage with Kurt had felt like coming home. He knew it would most likely never happen, and that saddened him. Surely one day they could share the spotlight together. And until that day, Blaine realized, he'd be content to share the spotlight with another Warbler. He remembered the moment at the start of his daydream, when he didn't know who his duet partner would be. He remembered feeling relief that he wouldn't have to be solely responsible for the entire performance and that the pressure to win could be shared with someone else.

Blaine's reverie was broken when Trent yelled, "This is a kangaroo court!"

Blaine stood completely still, as he discerned what the Warblers were arguing about now. As their voices began to sink in, he realized he needed to put a stop to the discussion immediately.

"You know, I think Blaine's version of the song is actually better than the original," Thad said from behind the council table.

"But it's not in his natural key," David admonished as he looked at his fellow council member with disdain.

Trent was quicker to defend Blaine than Blaine himself, when his voice raised above the cacophony with a shocked, "How dare you!"

Blaine raised his hands and said decisively, "Enough! I'm tired of this."

The entire room grew silent as everyone returned to the seats they had abandoned during their heated debated.

Thad was the first one to break the uneasy calm, as he addressed Blaine. "I agree. I think we should just let you pick the song that you want to sing."

"No." Blaine remained standing as he continued, "I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me. David please make sure that everything I'm about to say goes down in the official minutes. We are going to lose at Regionals." Blaine paused while his fellow Warblers objected loudly. He waited for them to settle down again before continuing. "I am incredibly grateful for the belief you've all given me as a junior member. To lead you all in these wonderful songs this year. But from what I've heard of our competition, I just know I can't beat them on my own. That's why I propose we rearrange our eleven o'clock number and turn it into a duet. To showcase other talent in this group."

Blaine heard gasps from numerous members sitting near him and David voiced what they were all thinking, "Why don't we just play it on kazoos?" As if Blaine wanting to share the spotlight was the most ridiculous thing any of them had ever heard.

Blaine tried to object, but Wes waved him off. Wes had sat quietly by as more and more time was wasted, time that they needed to rehearse. He decided they had goofed off for long enough, "Alright, a vote. Who's in favour of Warbler Blaine's proposal for a duo lead at Regionals?"

Blaine was the only person in the crowded room to raise his hand.

Wes slammed his gavel on the table, "Decided."

* * *

Blaine reached into his fridge and grabbed yesterday's take out container of szechuan noodles, a can of  _Coke_  and a pair of disposable chopsticks Cooper had left on the counter. He flicked on the light in his bedroom and booted up his laptop. He kicked off his shoes and sat at his rarely used desk. He may be eating in his room, but he wasn't prepared to eat on his bed, he hadn't forgotten all of his manners. At least, he hadn't until he shoved a mouthful of noodles in his mouth just as  _Skype_  connected with Kurt, and Blaine immediately mumbled, "I think we need to switch glee clubs."

"Um, what?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. It was unclear if he was addressing Blaine's opening statement for their nightly  _Skype_  date or the fact that his boyfriend was currently eating food, in his bedroom, while trying to talk to him. And was still dressed in his uniform. Something Kurt rarely saw these days.

Blaine swallowed as quickly as he could without choking. "Sorry, that was really rude," he smiled bashfully at Kurt.

"Rough day?" Kurt asked sympathetically. He'd never seen Blaine quite so disheveled and yet still put together. It was startling and Kurt felt his heart race increase as he waited for his boyfriend to reply.

"Yes. And no." Blaine said with a shrug of his shoulders as he took another bite, doing nothing to placate Kurt's nerves. Blaine saw the nervous twitch in Kurt's lips and felt like an ass. "Ugh. Sorry. Let's just start over. I'm all over the place right now."

"Okay." Kurt replied, happy to oblige if it meant he could get Blaine talking and make sense of what was going on right now.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine said cheekily and gave him a little wave with his chopsticks.

"Hi Blaine. How was your day?" Kurt enunciated each word slowly and held his breath waiting for Blaine's response.

"School was good. Nick and I got an A plus on our Geography project," Blaine informed him.

"That's, uh, great." Kurt knew they'd do well and honestly, that wasn't what he was hoping to hear about. "Anything else happen today?" Kurt asked, trying again.

"Is it that obvious?" Blaine asked as he continued to eat his cold dinner.

"Well, you started the conversation with a bizarre statement. You're still in your uniform. And you're eating food, out of a takeout container, in your bedroom." Kurt tried really hard to keep his judgemental tone to a minimum, but he knew that by the end of the statement he was doing a poor job.

Blaine looked down at himself and shook his head. He should probably have been embarrassed that he hadn't changed first, or finished eating, or had been seated comfortably on his bed before he called Kurt. But he'd needed to see Kurt as soon as possible and he didn't care what he was doing or what he looked like. Blaine winked at Kurt, "Yeah, I guess the honeymoon's over."

Despite himself, Kurt laughed. "I guess so. I suddenly feel like I'm dating a college student, with a terrible polyester wardrobe."

"Warbler practice went really late, which is why I'm still dressed like a prep school boy and shovelling food into my mouth like a college student who hasn't eaten in a week. Let me at least take off my tie and jacket," Blaine offered, by way of apology.

Kurt watched as Blaine slipped off his blazer, loosened his tie, popped the top two buttons of his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. He bit his lip to keep from whistling at his boyfriend as he did it. No need to tell him that it was the hottest thing he'd seen in days. He'd just appreciate the moment and then focus back on what they were talking about.

"Kurt?" Blaine smirked as his boyfriend's eyes glazed over. He quickly realized that Kurt had been distracted by his small striptease. He'd have to remember that during a phone call when he was feeling a lot less stressed and a lot more like flirting with his boyfriend.

"What?" Kurt shook his head and blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Blaine told him. "I'm glad you like what you see."

"I do," Kurt whispered. He wasn't quite ready to take this topic of conversation any further but he also wanted Blaine to know that he found him hot. Insanely hot.

There was a moment of silence between them and for the first time in a long time it felt awkward. But it wasn't awkwardness they both quickly realized. It was the fact that the air between them was heated. It was heated with all the touch they craved but couldn't give each other. Blaine stared unabashedly into Kurt's eyes. Kurt met the glowing amber for as long as he could before he needed to shift in his seat and cool off. Blaine hid a smirk behind his hand, as he also adjusted his position at his desk.

Kurt waited another moment to ensure his voice wouldn't fail him. "Stop distracting me," Kurt said softly. "You need to tell me about the rest of your day."

Blaine chuckled, "Sorry, that wasn't my intention." Although the glint in his eye said otherwise. "But yeah, I want to tell you. I tried to give away my solo at Regionals and all the Warblers voted against me."

"What? Why would you do that?" Kurt asked.

"Because I'm scared we're going to lose," Blaine inhaled harshly, "and it's going to be all my fault."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt breathed out, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around his boyfriend who looked smaller and more scared than Kurt had ever seen him. The honeymoon really was over, Kurt thought to himself, and it was the greatest feeling in the world. To know that someone, especially someone as amazing as Blaine Anderson, trusted Kurt with his deepest fears and wanted to share his weaknesses, knowing Kurt would never reject him. And would do everything he could to help.

"It's stupid. Anyone else would kill to be in my position. Shit, your glee club practically has killed each other over the chance for a solo," Blaine exclaimed.

"It's not stupid Blaine. It's kind and considerate and all the other things Rachel Berry will never be. You may be the star of your show choir, but you didn't get that way by being a selfish bitch," Kurt said.

"Wow! So I guess I don't have to ask if you've forgiven Rachel yet?" Blaine chuckled. He loved the fire that danced behind Kurt's eyes and filled his words with passion. He desperately needed to absorb that power through his computer screen and let it ignite the flames that simmered deep within him.

"Sorry," Kurt shook his head. "This isn't about me."

"It's okay, Kurt. That's why I started the conversation by saying I wish we could switch show choirs. You have a group full of wannabe stars and I have a group full of content back-up singers. I thought  _Dalton_  was suppose to be the training ground for future leaders. Clearly that's as much a fallacy as the pictures of happy families everyone seems to have in their dorm rooms," Blaine paused and Kurt waited. "What am I going to do?" Blaine wrung his hands in front of him. His dinner of cold noodles forgotten beside him on his desk.

"You're going to do what they've asked of you, because that is what  _Dalton_  men do. You're going to lead your show choir with your beautiful voice. And win or lose, you'll do it with dignity and grace. Because you are exactly the type of leader I would want to lead my show choir, or my school, or even my country. I believe in you Blaine," Kurt finished with watery eyes and a quiver in his voice.

Blaine's own eyes shined with tears, "You're the best boyfriend ever. And fuck, I wish I could kiss you right now."

"Me too," Kurt replied, not bothering to hide the wistfulness in his voice.

They locked eyes and held their breath. There was so much more they both wanted to say. So many more confessions that needed to be made. But Kurt quickly decided that tonight would not be that night. They had hundreds of nights ahead of them, surely they could just enjoy the few things they could do together now.

"Wanna watch some  _Project Runway_  with me?" Kurt asked, his voice lighter than his heart felt at the moment.

Blaine understood in an instant what Kurt was doing and he loved his boyfriend even more for giving them an out. "Yes. Definitely."

The rest of their evening was spent with Blaine's laptop seated beside him on his bed while he and Kurt took turns commenting on the wannabe fashion designers. Blaine always careful to assure Kurt that he was already a hundred times better than the designers on the screen, which made Kurt's heart soar and all his worries fade to the background, for tonight.

* * *

Two weeks later, on the day of Blaine's Regionals performance, Kurt paced up and down the hallway, unable to sit still in his third class of the day, knowing Blaine was on stage at that exact moment. During his fourth, fifth and sixth class, Kurt held his phone in one hand, while he took absentminded notes with the other. His phone was on vibrate and taunted him with its stillness.

"Kurt, stop looking at your phone," Rachel screeched at him from across the choir room at the end of the day. They were suppose to be rehearsing for their own Regionals performance but Kurt was useless. He never thought he'd be thankful that he wasn't featured in either the solo or duet, but right now, he couldn't focus on anything. He certainly did not feel like singing.

Kurt finished typing his message and hit send, before he raised his eyes and glared at Rachel.

_To Blaine: I'm really worried. I hate being one of those boyfriends who texts every half hour when I haven't heard from you in over SIX hours. So please message me back and at least say that you're still alive. Even if you don't want to talk about Regionals. Kurt xx_

"Still no word?" Mercedes leaned over and gave Kurt's knee a reassuring squeeze.

Kurt shook his head and shrugged, "I just don't understand why he hasn't messaged me at all. It's not like him."

"Have you tried contacting any of the other Warblers?" Mercedes asked, hoping to be helpful.

Kurt gasped, "What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?"

Mercedes laughed at her friends' dramatics. "Kurt, I think you're the kind of boyfriend who is worried and doesn't have any other way to ensure that Blaine's okay."

"I know. I just, I'm not prepared to go that far," Kurt paused, "yet."

Three hours later however, when glee rehearsal was finished and dinner cooked, eaten and cleaned-up, Kurt laid on his bed and wondered just how far he would be willing to go. He had never considered what steps he might take if Blaine ever just stopped messaging him. Probably because that wasn't something he ever thought would happen. But now, well he just didn't' know what to think right now. An hour later he fell into a fitful sleep with his silent phone gripped in his hand and his brow furrowed in worry about a boyfriend who felt a million miles away.

* * *

**Chapter 28 End Notes:**  I rarely do the cliffhanger type ending, but it felt like the right place to stop. The next chapter will start where this one ended, I promise! Lyrics are from Maroon 5's  _Misery_.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have left you hanging for so long. Here's the resolution to the cliffhanger I so rudely wrote last time ;) Hopefully all the Klaine in this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy :)

Kurt woke with a start. It felt like a hundred little bugs were attacking his hand. But as soon as his eyes flew open, he let out a huge sigh of relief. His phone, which was still clutched tightly in his hand, was buzzing non-stop as Blaine's name flashed on the screen.

Kurt sat up quickly, wiped the sleep from his eyes and scrolled through the 5 text messages his too-long absent boyfriend had sent him.

_To Kurt: kuurt we lose :(_

_To Kurt: I feel so bad. Wish I could hugg u._

_To Kurt: I'm saaaaaad._

_To Kurt: Kurr ur really pretty._

_To Kurt: why you no reply? :(_

Kurt sat in stunned silence. Out of all the scenarios he'd imagined, as to why Blaine hadn't texted him, he never imagined his boyfriend was drunk. Kurt knew Blaine would take losing hard, he just didn't understand why Blaine hadn't reached out to him right away. Why did he wait until he was intoxicated to communicate with him? And Kurt wanted desperately to ask, but he knew from the disastrous grammar and spelling mistakes in Blaine's texts, his boyfriend was in no condition to answer honestly.

Kurt debated with himself about how to reply. He wasn't sure he could have any sort of worthwhile conversation over text message, and he'd waited so long to hear from Blaine. Drunk or not, he needed to hear his boyfriend's voice.

* * *

Blaine held his ringing phone out toward his friends. "Look how purty my boyfriend is," Blaine slurred with a proud smile, as Kurt's grinning face lit up on his phone.

"Um Blainers, you should probably answer the phone before Kurt hangs up," Wes told him helpfully, a smirk on his lips.

"Wes, you're always so smart. How did you get to be so smart?" Blaine drawled as he wrapped his arm around Wes' shoulder. "You always take such good care of us. You're the best leader. Even though we lost. You shouldn't feel badly."

Wes returned Blaine's one arm hug. He appreciated the sentiment, even though his friend was intoxicated. He knew Blaine still meant it and since Wes was one of the few Warblers who remained sober, he would remember Blaine's comment in the morning. Of course, he wished he could just drown his sorrows like the rest of them, as he glanced jealously toward the makeshift dance floor where some of the guys were break dancing. But no, Wes' pity party would have to wait. He would do that in private. He would remain their leader until his graduation day in June, even though their competition season was now officially over. And for tonight, his self-appointed leadership duty was to make sure no one did anything they'd regret in the morning. Which mostly entailed keeping hands and lips off of each other!

"Blaine, you really need to answer your phone," Wes said as he shook his head fondly, and started to walk toward a couch where Jeff and Nick were getting a little too cozy with each other.

"Right." Blaine fumbled with his screen for a second before he was able to answer it properly. "Kurt, you called!"

"Hi Blaine," Kurt's beautiful voice was a like a balm on Blaine's aching heart.

"Your voice is even purdier than your face," Blaine slurred into the phone, a huge smile on his face.

"Blaine, you're drunk," Kurt stated. Although, he still blushed at the compliment.

"Yeah," Blaine replied sheepishly. He stepped out of the room where the dancing was happening, almost tripped on a few of his fellow Warblers sprawled out on the floor playing video games in the adjacent room, and walked down a short hallway into Jeff's parent's bedroom. They weren't home, of course, so he figured it would be the quietest place to talk to his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who didn't sound very pleased with him right now.

Blaine closed the double doors behind him and the noise from the party instantly died down. That's when he heard Kurt rustling his bedsheets. Blaine looked quickly at the clock on the Sterlings' nightstand, as he sat down on their king size bed. "Oh shit, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I just realized it's twelve thirty."

"Blaine, I don't think that's the thing you should be apologizing for right now, but you're probably too drunk to realize what is," Kurt said, the hurt in his voice obvious, even to an intoxicated Blaine. Kurt had laid back down on his bed and curled himself around the extra pillow he kept on his bed for just such a purpose. Hoping one day it would be Blaine he could wrap up in his arms instead. But that was many years away, and assumed that they could get through whatever it was that was going on between them right now.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled the phone away from his ear, tapped the speaker button and swiped over to his text messages. He slowly scrolled through all his missed messages from Kurt. There were a fair number. It didn't take him long to remember that he had never sent Kurt a text message after they lost. Or when they had finished debriefing their performance. Or when he was on his way to Jeff's house for their "Loser Party." Or when they had been waiting for the pizza to be delivered. Or a hundred other moments when he should have messaged his boyfriend, instead of making him worry.

He tapped the return to call button and brought the phone back up to his ear. "I'm a shitty boyfriend," he whispered and threw himself backward onto the bed in utter defeat. He'd already let down all the Warblers, and Cooper, and the Dean, and the rest of  _Dalton_ , by losing at Regionals, and now he had let down Kurt as well. "I made you worry and I didn't message you when I should have. I'm sorry," Blaine said earnestly, suddenly feeling a lot more sober than he had been just a few minutes ago.

"Thank you," Kurt replied quietly. "Just don't do it again. And we'll talk more about it tomorrow, when you're not drunk. Okay?"

Blaine nodded his head furiously, and then remembered that Kurt couldn't see him. "Okay," Blaine replied.

"And Blaine?" Kurt continued.

"Yeah?"

"You're not a shitty boyfriend," Kurt stated firmly.

"Thank you," Blaine sighed with relief. Grateful that Kurt sounded like whatever damage Blaine had caused could still be undone. "I'll make it up to you," Blaine said as he yawned. He was suddenly exhausted.

"I know you will," Kurt replied affectionately. "Get some rest now, and call me tomorrow."

"I will, Kurt. I'll call you as soon as I can. I promise," Blaine told him. "Goodnight my beautiful boyfriend."

"Good night, Blaine. And I'm glad you're okay," Kurt told him honestly before disconnecting the call.

Blaine placed his phone on the nightstand, curled up on his side and fell asleep.

* * *

"Well, well, doing the walk of shame this morning, I see." Cooper's voice boomed at Blaine from their living room couch.

Blaine winced at the noise and looked at his brother with a sorrowful expression. He leaned backward on the front door as it closed behind him, unable to step further into the too bright apartment.

"Oh shit, not really, right Squirt? You didn't cheat on Kurt or anything stupid like that, did you?" Cooper stood and crossed the room with hurried strides. He gripped Blaine's shoulders and looked down at his little brother with concern.

"No. Definitely not. I mean, I was stupid and didn't text him back all day. And then drunk texted him last night. But no, I'd never cheat on him," Blaine collapsed into Cooper's embrace, in desperate need of a hug right now.

Blaine was surprised to feel Cooper's body shake against his own. When Cooper snorted into his shoulder, Blaine asked incredulously, "Coop, are you laughing at me?"

"Um, yeah," Cooper replied and let the laughter continue to shake them both as he squeezed Blaine a little tighter. "You're always so damn proper. It was a shock to see you walk in here looking so disheveled and then to learn that you messed up with Kurt. You're finally acting like a real teenager. I'm so proud of you!"

"You're ridiculous," Blaine exclaimed, with more affection in his voice than disdain, as he gently shoved Cooper off of him. "You're not suppose to applaud my screw ups."

Cooper wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders, "Why the hell not? You won't learn anything if life doesn't trip you up occasionally. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

In his peripheral vision, Blaine saw the pain flash behind his brother's bright blue eyes and knew Cooper was thinking about how many times he'd failed to help Blaine, how he'd missed the cues. Blaine hated that he had been the cause of that pain, but he also knew that he wouldn't have survived without it.

"Don't do that!" Cooper snapped at him. "I was the fool who waited until it was almost too late to realize all the mistakes I'd made. You're not to blame!" Cooper shook him like an  _etch-a-sketch_ , trying to erase the lines of worry and doubt that were drawn across Blaine's face. "Screw up now kid, when the only thing you have to worry about is a few hurt feelings and a nasty hangover."

Cooper steered them both into the kitchen and guided Blaine into a stool. Then he grabbed two  _Tylenol_  from the bottle he kept in the kitchen, and filled a glass with water. He pushed both across the counter as Blaine accepted them gratefully.

"Now let's talk about how you're going to make it up to that gorgeous boyfriend of yours. And no, hopping on a plane isn't an option," Cooper jested.

Blaine pouted and shook his head, "How did you know?"

"You're a man of grand gestures. But surely the surprise visit should be saved for a happy occasion," Cooper told him.

"When did you get so wise?" Blaine asked, without a bit of sarcasm in his voice. He never thought the day would come when Cooper was the one he turned to for advice. But now he couldn't imagine anyone else he'd rather have guiding him.

* * *

"Oh sweetie, have you still not heard from Blaine?" Carole asked as soon as she stepped into the kitchen. It was hard to miss the tight grip Kurt had on his mug of coffee and the death stare he was giving his phone laid out in front of him on the table.

Kurt looked up at her, trying to calm the icy fire in his eyes. "Oh I heard from him," Kurt informed his step-mother, his tone of voice doing nothing to hide the anger and disappointment that simmered just below the surface.

Carole prepared her own mug of coffee and sat down across the table from her brooding step-son. She reached her arm slowly forward and loosened his grip on his mug. "Don't take it out on the inanimate objects," she chided softly. "So I gather you didn't like his reasons for not contacting you sooner?"

Kurt released an embarrassing snort before he could stop himself. "Not really. Considering he texted me while intoxicated. That was the first time I heard from him. And from what I could gather, although his spelling was atrocious, they lost at Regionals." Kurt exhaled slowly. He could feel himself winding tighter as he thought back on the last 24 hours and how worried he had been, and then how hurt he had been when he'd woken to those drunken texts from Blaine.

Carole squeezed his hand supportively and was about to offer some words of wisdom when Kurt's phone chirped with an incoming text.

_To Kurt: Check your email. Blaine xo_

Kurt heard Carole's chuckle behind him as he jumped up from the table and ran downstairs to his room. He paced back and forth while he waited for his computer to come to life, trying to keep his expectations in check. He didn't know how much of last night's exchange Blaine even remembered. For all he knew, it was going to be a video link to  _The Warblers'_  losing performance. But he really really hoped it wasn't.

He saw the email from Blaine immediately and clicked it open as he sat down with a thud.

_Dearest Kurt,_

_I brainstormed a million ways to make up for my shitty behaviour yesterday, but they all involved buying you something. And while I'm certain flowers or chocolates would have been appreciated, it didn't feel like the best way to express my feelings._

_I hate that I didn't call you as soon as we lost at Regionals but after thinking about why, I realize that there were aspects to a long-distance relationship I hadn't thought about before._

Kurt stopped reading and squeezed his eyes shut as he clutched at his chest where his heart was trying to break free. He shook his head in denial as his mind started to freak out. Surely this wasn't a  _Dear John_  letter?!

He counted to ten, taking deep breaths and when he couldn't put it off any longer, he opened his eyes and kept reading.

_Oh crap, this sounds like I'm going to break-up with you, doesn't it?_

Kurt laughed out loud in relief. And nodded his head fervently, even though no one could see him.

T _hat's not what I'm doing. I promise!_

_I thought writing all this down would be better than just telling you. Because I'm certain this won't be the last time I screw up and I want you to be able to remember how sincerely sorry I was the first time I did it :)_

_I am very sorry, Kurt. I felt embarrassed and disappointed in myself for losing. And instead of turning to you for support, I tried to hide from you. It was the wrong choice. I ended up going to Jeff's and trying to chase away the bad feelings with alcohol. Of course, if I had talked to you first, I probably would have felt better and wouldn't be nursing a wicked hangover right now. (Although you probably think I got what I deserved!)_

Kurt nodded slowly and smiled at the screen. He knew it was petty, but he did feel a little better knowing Blaine was suffering. And at least a hangover wasn't anything permanent.

_Okay, so this email is more than just a written apology. It also contains a list that I want you to hold onto. Below is the cellphone numbers for Cooper and all my closest friends at_ Dalton _, because I feel terrible that I made you worry. You and I rarely go more than 4 hours without contact (except when you're getting your beauty sleep, that I still say you don't need!), so it was completely understandable that you got scared. If I ever do something like this again, please contact someone on the list and ask them to smack some sense back into my head. I'm sure they would be happy to oblige!_

Kurt scrolled through the list and then grabbed his phone. As he entered each number, he felt his anger seep out of his fingertips and his connection to Blaine's world grow a little bit stronger. When all the contacts were created, he turned back to his computer screen and read the final line of Blaine's email.

_So that's it. I'm waiting on_ Skype _when you're ready._

_Your very apologetic boyfriend, Blaine xo_

Kurt closed the email and opened  _Skype_. He logged on and called Blaine immediately.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine blurted out as soon as their call connected and his wide eyes locked earnestly onto Kurt's icy blue stare.

Kurt smiled slowly at his boyfriend, who looked disheveled as he lay stretched out on his bed. Kurt had to stifle a groan at seeing Blaine in that position, a small strip of skin visible above the waistband of his sweat pants and his curls resting loosely on his forehead. Clearly it didn't matter how angry Kurt had been for the past 24 hours, his boyfriend still made his pulse race. Kurt took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, watching as Blaine waited patiently for his response and willed his body to stop having a physiological reaction, this was not the time. He needed his blood flowing through his brain, so that he could express his thoughts clearly. Maybe later they could exchange less coherent thoughts. Maybe.

"I know," Kurt said quietly, without any malice in his voice. "I just hated being that worried about you. You can't go that long without texting me back, it's not fair." Kurt winced when his voice cracked but didn't take his gaze off of Blaine.

Blaine reached forward toward his laptop screen, "I wish I could just hold you right now and say it's going to be okay. I know I fucked up."

"That would be nice," Kurt smiled wistfully. "I just, I read your letter, but I don't really understand why you didn't call me when you lost," Kurt told Blaine, sadness seeping into his voice and the corners of his eyes.

"I don't have a good reason, Kurt," Blaine shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "I let everyone down and I just couldn't bare the thought of letting you down too. Of course, I ended up hurting you even more because I was a coward. I should have called."

"You should have!" Kurt raised his voice and caught them both off guard. His feelings of hurt being replaced by anger again. "I'm not dating you because you're the lead soloist for  _The Warblers_. I don't give a shit if you win or lose. I would have only been upset because you were hurting. I'm suppose to be your best friend," Kurt choked on a sob and buried his face in his hands. He'd hoped that he'd be able to talk about this rationally but not being able to touch Blaine, to reach out and find the comfort his body was craving, was causing him way more turmoil than he thought possible.

"Oh Kurt, you are my best friend," Blaine professed, he ran his fingers through his hair, feeling completely helpless as his boyfriend cried hundreds of miles away because of something he'd done. "This was me being stupid, nothing more. And I'm so sorry."

Kurt looked closely at his boyfriend. His face was splotchy, he kept running his hands through his curls, making them stand more and more on end, and his bottom lip was bright red from where he'd been worrying it with his teeth. This was the worst he'd ever seen Blaine look and he had no doubt how truly sorry he was. He was here, stressing about the fact that he had hurt Kurt and really, if Kurt was being truly honest with himself, how much damage had actually been done? Sure he'd been freaked out yesterday that something awful had happened to Blaine and sure his feelings were hurt that Blaine hadn't called him immediately. Those were both things that Blaine had apologized for and even given Kurt a means to ensure that it didn't happen again and even after all of his apologizing, Blaine looked like he would be willing to make amends for the rest of their lives. Which was certainly not necessary. In fact, Kurt had many people in his life, some he even calls his friends, who have done far more harmful things to him and they've never even acknowledged that hurt or offered an apology. So what exactly was Kurt doing here?

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment as he heard his father's voice talking to a nine year-old Kurt who was angry that a classmate had spilled milk on his favourite coat at lunch, " _Bud, you know better than anyone how hard it is to admit when you've screwed up. If someone apologizes, you need to hear that and decide if it's enough. If it is, then you have to move on. Holding grudges will eventually turn your heart to stone_."

Kurt opened his eyes and looked straight at Blaine. He nodded and gave him a small, watery smile. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I understand. I'm just overreacting now. I was so upset for so long, it's hard to remember that I don't have to be mad at you and your apology email was very sweet. Plus, I'm sure you're still feeling awful about losing. I don't want to be a shitty boyfriend in return," Kurt said calmly, as he wiped away his tears. "Tell me what happened at Regionals."

Blaine was happy to oblige, even if it meant finally talking about why he was feeling so beat down. Once he started, it all came pouring out. "We performed first, and it went perfectly. Honestly, there's nothing I could have done better and the rest of the Warblers were spot on. It was our best performance. That's what hurt the most. We lost because we really weren't good enough. The choir that won was an amazing all girls' group. They won fair and square. They were better than us," Blaine sighed and curled around his pillow a little more.

"I hate losing as much as you do," Kurt said sympathetically, "and that is certainly the worst way to have it happen."

"I know, right?" Blaine kept his eyes downcast as he asked Kurt, mostly rhetorically.

"Hey," Kurt said softly, "look at me." Kurt waited until Blaine lifted his gaze. "You are amazing. Losing at Regionals is nothing to be ashamed about. Think of all the other teams you beat to get there.  _The Warblers_  wouldn't have even gone past Sectionals without you."

Blaine smiled weakly, "Yeah, maybe that's true."

"It absolutely is. I don't always think a frontman is necessary, especially if that person is one Rachel Berry," Kurt winked at Blaine who chuckled in response, and Kurt's heart eased a little bit to hear the small improvement in his boyfriend's demeanour. "But  _The Warblers_ seem to thrive performing with you as their lead. You give them focus, and I doubt there's a single one of them that blames you for the loss."

Blaine nodded slowly, he knew Kurt was right. And he knew he'd been foolish to avoid his boyfriend's pep talk yesterday. But worse of all, he knew he'd been a fool to think that Kurt would be disappointed in him.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered, putting as much affection into those two words as he would if it had been three special words instead. Even though his heart was full of love for the boy staring so earnestly at him through a computer screen, he wasn't quite ready to say them.

"You are welcome," Kurt replied, substituting each word for a very different one in his head and his heart.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please accept this chapter full of Klaine as a peace offering for my complete lack of updates lately! (And if you want to read more of my writing when I'm slow with a TU update, please check out Dream Lover. Yes, that was some shameless self-promotion, but I'm really proud of that story as well.) Thanks for sticking around & I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kurt and Blaine returned to their normal routine of exchanging almost hourly texts and having  _Skype_  dates at night. Kurt was kind enough not to tease Blaine about his drunken texts and Blaine was kind enough not to mention Kurt's constant string of worried texts. Now that there was some distance, and reassurance that everything was fine, Kurt was embarrassed about his behaviour. He spent a few restless nights tossing and turning in bed, a sense of dread settling over him as he relived the feelings he had when he hadn't heard from Blaine. Then, when he did eventually fall into a fitful sleep, he had multiple dreams about his mother. That was something that hadn't happened in years. It had been so long, that her face was now blurry in his mind, and the woman in his dreams represented the essence of his mother, rather than the actual person. Either way, it didn't stop his heart from hurting each morning and it only took two sluggish breakfasts for his father to ask what was wrong.

"I've been dreaming about Mom," Kurt said softly. They rarely spoke about her now. It wasn't that she was a taboo topic, it was just that their lives were full of love and laughter now, and it always felt like mentioning her would bring a shadow where there didn't need to be one. Burt and Kurt still loved her, and missed her everyday, but they were happy with the life they had built together.

"Oh Bud, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Burt asked and placed a hand over Kurt's on the table.

Kurt just nodded, not trusting his voice enough to answer. For months after her death, he had been plagued by nightmares of his father dying; of different ways his mother could have died; and of ways both of his parents could have died together. And then, eventually, there was a shift and he would still dream about his mother, but not in a way that was terrifying and solely focused on the loss. Instead, she would be there, in the background of everyday activities, or he would dream about birthdays and Christmases from the too short life they had shared. And over time, even those dreams became less frequent, until one day they just stopped. It took him months to even realize it had happened, that she wasn't a prominent figure in his subconscious any more, that he was growing up without her, and that that was okay.

"Did something happen? You know, that maybe triggered some memories?" Burt prodded.

Kurt shrugged. "I had a fight, well, not exactly a fight. Oh, it was stupid, Dad. Blaine didn't text me for a really long time and I got really worried about him. And I feel ridiculous now, like of course he was fine, but it's just really hard sometimes having him so far away," Kurt confessed to his father. He poured all his emotions out in front of him and sighed heavily when he was done talking.

"Well, that doesn't sound stupid to me," Burt stated. He squeezed Kurt's hand before he continued. "I remember a day, nine years ago, when you went to school thinking everything was fine. And then that was...you, you didn't get to talk to your Mom again," Burt swallowed hard around the words that were now lodged in his throat. "It's pretty easy to see how not hearing from Blaine might have brought up some of those feelings."

Kurt suddenly felt a lot less foolish. "Yeah, that actually makes a lot of sense," he said with a surprised look on his face.

"Don't look at me like that," Burt gently admonished him. "I may not be the smartest guy in Ohio, but I know what I know. And I know that love makes you more vulnerable than any other emotion out there. And I know that you loved," Burt paused and shook his head. "No, I know that you love your Mom, and I'm pretty darn sure that you love Blaine too."

Kurt nodded shyly. He knew that's exactly what he'd been feeling, but no one else knew it. Hearing his Dad say it out loud, so matter-of-fact, made his body buzz with excitement. It was as if he'd learned a secret of the universe, and it was both exhilarating and terrifying. Thankfully, he was confident that Blaine felt the same way too. Even if they hadn't been able to tell each other, yet.

"You're the smartest man I know," Kurt told his Dad and kissed his cheek as he stood up to rinse off his breakfast dishes. He smiled brightly for the first time in days when he saw pride bloom across his father's face.

* * *

Kurt collapsed into his seat on the noisy school bus. His entire body still hummed with excitement as Rachel hauled their Regionals' trophy onto the bus and placed it beside her in the front seat. As the bus' engine roared to life, he pulled his phone out of his bag and began to type. He hesitated for a moment before pressing send on his two word text for Blaine. He knew it was ridiculous to have any doubts about how Blaine would react. Blaine had barely mentioned the  _Warblers_ ' loss at their own Regionals, and was already excitedly planning a small showcase they were going to hold in honour of their graduating seniors. Nothing about Kurt's news would upset Blaine, he reassured himself. Blaine would be happy for him.

_To Blaine: We won!_

Blaine's reply came instantly, almost as if he'd been waiting with his phone in his hand. Which, of course, he had been.

_To Kurt: OMG! OMG! KURT! YOU'RE COMING TO NEW YORK!_

Kurt sucked in a breath. In all the excitement of winning, he'd forgotten exactly what going to Nationals meant. His face stretched into an even wider grin and the ache in his cheeks was a glorious feeling. After long weeks of glee club rehearsals and too short messaging time with Blaine, it all felt worth it now.

_To Blaine: I AM! I can't wait to share my first trip to New York City with you!_

_To Kurt: I may have already planned our itinerary ;)_

_To Blaine: I'm not sure how much free time I'm going to have...but we can worry about that later. I'M COMING TO NYC :D_

_To Kurt: Don't worry, I have it ranked in order of importance. I know you'll have official Show Choir business ;p Any time we can spend together will be amazing! I can't wait to kiss you again, and you know, other stuff..._

Kurt read Blaine's last message and he was suddenly grateful he was sitting alone on the bus. Shock and arousal shot through his body simultaneously. His face flushed red as he shifted in his seat, his skinny jeans suddenly too tight in all the wrong places.

It had been 3 months since they had seen each other in person. Three months since their hurried make-out sessions, which were now a blur in their memories. Kurt could barely recall the scent of Blaine's skin or the feel of his lips on him. It made him more wistful than sad, probably because he knew it was only a matter of time before he would know those things again. But the longing was real and lately it had dominated their  _Skype_  sessions and phone calls. Kurt had been shy at first, and even now, he couldn't think too long on the things they had said and implied to each other. For all of his embarrassment though, Kurt knew this side of their relationship was nothing compared to what they would have already been doing if they lived in the same city. His brain short-circuited every time he looked at Blaine, he could only imagine what it would be like to be able to touch and kiss him every day.

Kurt's phone vibrated in his hand.

_To Kurt: I'm so sorry. Did I cross the line with my last text? I thought we were okay with mentioning that sort of thing, but if I've upset you, please tell me. Blaine xo_

Kurt shook his head fondly as his fingers flew over his screen.

_To Blaine: I'm sorry I didn't reply faster. You did nothing wrong. I'm more than okay with you hinting at that. In fact, I was so caught up in my own fantasies, I didn't reply right away ;)_

_To Kurt: Kuuuurrrrt, I'm about to go into Warbler rehearsal and now you have me wondering what your fantasies are! Perhaps we could pick this conversation back up tonight? ;) Blaine xxoo_

_To Blaine: Have a good rehearsal, I'll just be at home showering off all the stage makeup and performance sweat. Nothing you should concern yourself with :p Kurt xo_

Kurt covered his eyes with his hands and tucked his phone back into his bag. He didn't know where that last text had come from. It was by far the most sexual one he had sent to Blaine, always staying a little on the tame side of sexy. He could feel the heat building between them and it was clearly reaching a boiling over point. He was both thrilled and terrified.

* * *

Of course, life has a nasty way of interfering at the most inopportune times, so it wasn't until a week later that they found themselves both alone in their respective houses one evening, with no plans but to talk to each other until they fell asleep.

Kurt watched as Blaine sipped his hot chocolate and he wrapped his hand tighter around his own mug unconsciously.

"We're going to have to find a cooler drink for our dates when the weather warms up," Blaine said as he licked the whipped cream off his lips.

"Um, yeah," Kurt mumbled his reply as his brain short circuited. The brief glimpse of Blaine's pink tongue running along his lips had him distracted.

Blaine smirked and mimicked his earlier action, watching closely as the heat rose to Kurt's cheeks and he squirmed in his chair. Blaine was more than ready to take things further with Kurt, but he hadn't wanted to push. Kurt made Blaine feel like a precious stone that was meant to be treasured and he found that because of the distance between them physically, the emotional connection had strengthened in a way he'd never experienced with another person. He didn't care that they couldn't jerk each other off quickly in a empty shower stall at Dalton, like so many of his fellow students did, because whatever was happening between them was so much bigger than a short-lived orgasm. And he had become quite comfortable with his own hand, when the want for Kurt became too much to ignore.

Kurt shook his head and wiggled a little in his seat. They both knew where this date was going to end, even if they were 600 miles apart. He just wasn't quite ready to get there yet.

"We should watch a movie, or at least, a few episodes of  _Project Runway_ , you know, before…" Kurt rambled and then words just failed to come out of his mouth. He felt like a fish, his mouth opened and closed but no sound came out.

Blaine waited a moment, to ensure that the words he was about to form would come out as more than just a horny whine. "I vote for  _Project Runway_  reruns but I'll put them on my tv, so that your webcam can stay facing you. I love watching your excitement when a design you like goes down the catwalk. I love it even more when you make the same comments the judges are going to. And that you did that the first time we watched the episode, even before you knew what they were going to say."

Kurt nodded and clapped his hands in eager agreement. He loved that part too. It gave him hope for his future plans as a fashion designer. It was hard living in Lima, Ohio to have any idea if his sense of aesthetic would fit into the fashionable world that he knew existed out in the real world. And he knew reality shows weren't well, reality, but he liked to think that Heidi and Tim and Zac at least spoke the truth about why they loved or hated a design. He had to believe that they did, because those were the lifelines he had for himself while he kept his spirit alive in this small town.

"You know, I never thought of it before but 'One day you're in, the next day you're out.' should be adopted as a coming-out slogan, don't ya think?" Kurt asked Blaine with an arched eyebrow when his boyfriend started giggling.

"Sorry, sorry, not funny," Blaine said quickly. "It's just that your Heidi impersonation is spot on."

"Well, thank you," Kurt preened under the compliment.

"God, Kurt, no one makes me laugh like you do, I just," Blaine paused as all the humour left his face and he stared dopey eyed at Kurt. "I just, really like you a lot and I'm so glad I found you."

Kurt blushed under Blaine's heartfelt gaze and sweet words. "Me too, Blaine. Every day I'm just so glad we have each other. I feel like I can do anything because I've got you on my side."

"I think you could do anything you wanted anyway, but I'm glad to help," Blaine smiled at him and they both breathed in loudly as the air between them slowly became charged with a new energy. They had felt it before, but always kept it under control. Letting the electricity between them fizzle because of the distance but tonight neither of them wanted that. They both needed to see how far they could take it. Just how connected could they become without their bodies touching?

"Blaine," Kurt said on an exhale, "I'm going to get ready for bed and then I'm going to call you on my phone."

Blaine's eyes flashed with a fire Kurt had never seen and then it was like he was drowning in two liquid pools of ink. Blaine whispered, "Me too" without taking his smouldering eyes off Kurt and gave a wave before disconnecting their  _Skype_  session.

Kurt stumbled through his nightly routine, as he dropped lids and rubbed moisturizer into his skin with trembling hands. Six hundred miles away, his boyfriend stripped off his clothes with an enthusiasm that caused a button to get snagged in his dark curls. Blaine cursed and almost popped the button right off his shirt as he tried to tug his hair free. And when he tripped on the foot of his bed as he reached for his phone, well, he was very glad that Kurt couldn't see him right now. Hopefully the next time they did this in person, he would be a lot less nervous and a lot more suave.

Kurt stretched out on his bed and pulled the covers over his naked body, even though he was alone in his room. He shivered as the soft cotton brushed against his goose bumped skin. He laid his head on his pillow and pressed Blaine's contact number on his phone. It rang once before his boyfriend's breathy hello filled his ears.

"Are you comfortable? Are you naked?" Kurt blurted out at the sound of his Blaine's voice, and then clapped his free hand over his mouth. He could feel the heat rising on his face under the cool touch of his palm.

"Um, yes and no," Blaine replied hesitantly as he glanced downward at his pyjamas pants. "Should I be?"

Kurt had yet to remove his hand from his mouth, resisting the urge to just disconnect the call, delete his  _tumblr_ , change his phone number and never, ever, contact Blaine again.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked with concern in his voice. "Are you, oh my gosh, Kurt, are you naked?"

"Yes," Kurt squeaked out as he removed his hand from his mouth and faced his embarrassment. "I'm already screwing this up, aren't I?"

"What? No! No way! I love that you're so enthusiastic about it that you're already naked." Kurt heard the sound of shuffling and sheets being wrestled with and then silence. "There," Blaine said quietly, "now I'm naked too." The smile in his voice could be heard hundreds of miles away.

"Okay, can you just, uh, talk to me for a bit?" Kurt asked. "I'm not feeling, so um, sexy right now."

"Sure, whatever you need. There's no rush, and well, I think just knowing we're both naked in our beds right now, is going to bring back that sexy feeling pretty quickly," Blaine said reassuringly. Blaine took a moment to focus his thoughts. He'd never done this before either. Talking his way through a sexual act when he couldn't touch his partner, was new territory for both of them. He realized that saying what he focuses on when he's alone, was probably the best way to start. "When I close my eyes, I picture your milky white skin laid out before me, like a river of cream. I want to drag my tongue along you and taste your sweetness."

Kurt's blood flowed hotly through his veins as Blaine continued to describe his vision of Kurt naked and within minutes, his cock was throbbing between his legs and he felt lightheaded. He knew he didn't need to hold off any longer, and slowly dragged his hand down his body and wrapped his fingers around himself. He gave a few short strokes to relieve some of the tension in his entire body.

Blaine heard the irregular pattern of Kurt's breath and knew his boyfriend was over his own embarrassment. Not wanting to be left behind, Blaine popped the lid on his bottle of lube one handed and squirted a small amount of the cool gel right onto his swollen erection. He ran his fingers through the lube and shivered at the touch. "I imagine your fingers, always a little cooler than mine, when I do this to myself," Blaine whispered into his phone.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt moaned as he caught the head of his cock with his thumb and dragged the precum gathered there along his shaft, "I wish it was my hand. Tell me what you'd want me to do. How do you like it?" There hadn't been time on New Year's Eve and honestly, Blaine hadn't needed more than just a few inept strokes to orgasm that night. Kurt knew there would be a day, hopefully not too far in the future, where they'd have time to really explore each other's bodies and learn what made the other one moan and stop breathing for a second. He looked forward to those days.

"Your fingers are longer than mine, so I always think about how you can wrap them more fully around," Blaine paused, "I don't mean, uh, I'm not trying to say I'm so, you know, big."

"Shhh, I know that. Besides, from what I recall of a certain quicky hand job, you were just the right size for me," Kurt told him.

"And you tasted so good in my mouth," Blaine blurted out in response.

"That's what I think about," Kurt moaned loudly into the phone. "I remember how hot and wet and perfect your mouth felt. How eagerly you sucked me off and fuck, just thinking about that…" Kurt's words trailed off as he tightened his grip and stroked himself faster.

"So close," Blaine choked out as he pumped his cock smoothly through his fist. He watched as the pulsing tip peeked it's way out of the top and longed for the day when he could watch pale, slender fingers wrapped around his flushed red cock.

"Me too," Kurt breathed out on a sporadic exhale.

The sound of Blaine's orgasm hitting him, the melodic sound of his moan and the whisper of "Kurt, oh Kurt, oh," was all it took. Kurt pushed himself over the cliff of pleasure, never easing up on his pace, never slowing down to drag it out. He went full force into his orgasm and screamed Blaine's name with abandon.

After a few minutes of silence, where they both laid in their separate beds, but shared one breath through synchronized inhales, Blaine whispered, "Wow."

"Yeah," was all Kurt could manage in response.

They quietly cleaned themselves and put on their pyjamas before another word was spoken.

"So that was uh," Blaine stuttered and grew silent, unsure of where he was even going with the statement.

"Something I hope we can do again," Kurt finished for him. A sense of boldness pulsed through his body with the increased blood flow from his orgasm.

"Definitely!" Blaine replied with an enthusiasm that made Kurt giggle in between a yawn. "But not right now."

"No, Blaine. I didn't mean right now. We may be teenagers, but even I don't think I could go for round two tonight," Kurt replied.

"Yeah, I'm ready for sleep after that. Although, I wouldn't be opposed to some cuddles, you know, if you were here," Blaine said as he tucked himself further under his covers.

"I kind of figured you'd be a cuddler," Kurt teased gently, "which makes us a perfect match because I'd love to pull you in close right now too."

"Sounds perfect," Blaine said as he stifled his own yawn.

"I'll dream of holding you in my arms," Kurt whispered.

"That's my favourite dream," Blaine told him. "Sweet dreams, Kurt."

"Sweet dreams, Blaine," Kurt replied. When their call was disconnected, he hugged his extra pillow to his chest and murmured, "I love you" before falling into a restful sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

The posters were everywhere. Kurt couldn't turn the corner or walk to his locker or use the bathroom, without seeing the smiling faces of his friends staring back at him. And really, he wouldn't care about the time and energy they were all putting into winning a spot on Prom Court, if they were putting even half as much energy into Glee club. Nationals was a handful of weeks away and they weren't any closer to choosing songs. Without songs, they couldn't decide who was going to sing and without singers they couldn't choreograph their numbers. Junior Prom was just a high school dance that no one would remember in ten years, but winning Nationals, that was something they would always be proud of, a legacy for themselves and their school. Now if only he could get the rest of  _New Directions_  to see it his way. Of course, first they'd have to stop fighting with each other.

"If you want to be with me," Quinn hissed at Finn from the front of the choir room, "then no more songs with her." Quinn turned and glared at Rachel.

From his usual seat at the back of the room, Kurt shook his head hopelessly. If he hadn't already known Quinn's eyes were green, he would have thought her jealous rage had caused the vibrant colour that currently sent daggers toward Finn's ex. And in the middle of the room, Finn stood with his mouth gaping open.

Kurt wanted nothing more than to smack some sense into his brother who was currently convinced his girlfriend was cheating on him and thus, turning to his ex-girlfriend for comfort. Kurt would never understand why Rachel and Quinn didn't just kick Finn to the curb, with the way he always bounced between them. Either that, or he should lock the three of them in a room and let them work it out of their system.  _Woah, clearly he's been spending too much time communicating with_ The Warblers _, because he cannot believe he just thought about encouraging his brother, his (most of the time) best friend and the head cheerleader to have a threesome._

But right now, he had zero interest in being caught in the crossfire as the entire Glee club slowly imploded. Instead of rehearsing day and night for Nationals, they were too busy spying and gossiping about each other. He found himself once again grateful that his boyfriend lived far away and therefore couldn't be subjected to the insanity of his friends. And as much as he tried to stay out of it, as much as he bit his tongue, he hated to see what was happening to all of them. He just needed to figure out the best way to get them all to listen but that was not going to happen today.

As the voices continued to rage at the front of the classroom, Kurt reached into his pocket and slipped out his phone. It wasn't like Mr. Schue was paying attention any way as he cowered in the corner and let the  _New Directions_  fall apart at the seams.

Kurt opened his  _tumblr_  app and scrolled to his new favourite post. Ever since  _The Warblers_  has learned that Kurt would be coming to New York City for Nationals, they'd reached out to him a lot more. And it seemed that their favourite way to connect with him, was by trying to embarrass Blaine. Kurt bit his lip to keep his giggling under control as he read through the lengthy post from the beginning.

* * *

**WarblersAreMyLife**  has posted a new photo

_[image of Blaine dressed as Robin]_

Kurt, thought you might enjoy seeing how your boytoy dresses for the Superhero Sidekicks Appreciation club. If you're lucky, maybe he'll let you see those tights in person ;)

**warbleringthrulife:**

Really Jeff, that's the best you've got?! I happen to think I look fantastic in that outfit!

**SassyWarbler:**

So do I! I bet Kurt would be happy to be your Batman.

**warblernick:**

Seriously. I think if we're trying to embarrass Blaine, it should be with geeky pictures like this one  _[image of Blaine dressed as a wizard]_  from the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons club, so Kurt knows exactly what he's getting into.

**WarblersAreMyLife:**

Oh, that's a good one, Nick! I'll see your nerdy magician and raise you a  _Top Gun_  wannabe with last year's Halloween costume  _[image of Blaine dressed as Tom Cruise in a flight suit, with helmet & aviator glasses]_

**newyorkbound:**

Honestly guys, there's nothing you can post that's going to embarrass Blaine. Have you met him? He's comfortable in all those costumes because he looks amazing no matter what he wears! Miss you,  **warbleringthrulife**!

**SassyWarbler:**

Awe, Kurt! You're the sweetest. I may just have to steal you when you get here ;p

**warbleringthrulife:**

Not a chance, Trent! And because you are awesome  **newyorkbound** , here's a picture from a calendar  _The Warblers_  made last year to raise money for a local charity. Let's just say this took some encouragement from the rest of the guys but at least it was for a good cause.  _[image of shirtless Blaine in red Santa Claus pants & hat]_

**GoldStarRachel:**

Oh my gosh! Is the rest of the calendar like that? Can I still buy a copy? Do I get to meet all of you when we come to New York? I don't see why Kurt should be the only one!

**newyorkbound:**

Calm down, Rach! I'm sure we can squeeze in a meet & greet with all  _The Warblers_. I'm not missing the chance to see them in person.

**warbleringthrulife** , you better call me later. I've saved this picture, for reasons ;p

**WarblersAreMyLife:**

Get it, Blainers!

**warblerwes:**

You've all spilled quite enough  _Dalton_  secrets for one day. While embarrassing Blaine is an admirable goal, let's not share all our extracurricular activities on tumblr.  _Dalton_  needs to keep some mystery.

**WarblersAreMyLife:**

Spoil sport.

* * *

Kurt scrolled upward, so that Blaine's photo was centred on his screen. He flushed a pale pink as thoughts of their phone call that night teased his body. It wasn't a regular thing that they did, but that image of his boyfriend shirtless was more than even Kurt could handle. And for now, it was all they had.

Kurt's eyes reluctantly pulled away from his phone at the sound of Mr. Schue's voice asking that, finally, everyone settle down. Quinn stormed from the front of the room and loudly took a seat beside Sam, a blatant attempt to make Finn jealous and spur him into action. Of course, the gesture was completely lost on him and he slinked into a seat in the middle of the front row. Rachel shot Finn a haughty glance and climbed the risers to the back before she flopped down with a loud sigh beside Kurt.

She glanced quickly at Kurt's phone before he could switch it off and smirked knowingly at him. "I think having a boyfriend far away from all of this," she waved her arm in Quinn's general direction, "is sounding pretty good right now. Do you think any of Blaine's friends are single?"

"Oh Rach," Kurt looked at her incredulously, "it's harder than it looks."

She shrugged at him, "I'm not sure anything could be harder than this."

Kurt made what he hoped was a sympathetic noise.

He loved his brother dearly, but he wouldn't defend his actions when Kurt had spent far too many sleepovers these last few months comforting a crying Rachel. As much as she swore she was over her ex, or that she didn't need a man because she was going to be a star, there was no hiding the way her broken heart still beat for Finn.

While Mr. Schue prattled on about yet another assignment that failed to focus on Nationals. Rachel leaned over and whispered, "What are you going to do about prom?"

Kurt shrugged. He was torn and hadn't talked to anyone about it. Even though he resented the fighting amongst his friends for Prom Court, he did want to be there to celebrate with the winner and console the losers. But, he didn't want to go solo. He wasn't single. He wanted to wear matching suits, with complementary boutonnieres and dance with his boyfriend. And that all sounded perfect except his boyfriend lived hundreds of miles away and the last time he'd attended a public school dance, he'd ended up in the hospital. Kurt knew what going to the Sadie Hawkins dance had cost Blaine, could he really ask him to risk it all again?

"I'd go with you," Rachel said, so quietly that at first Kurt wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly.

"Isn't that a bit of a cliche, Rach? Single girl goes with her gay bff," Kurt replied with as much sarcasm as he dared. He wasn't sure how serious she was being.

"I was just offering. Don't mock me," Rachel said with her signature pout and crossed arms.

Kurt watched her for a moment. Her bangs in need of a trim as they fluttered every time she blinked her eyes. The white t-shirt she wore under her plain navy blue jumper made him think that she might fit in better with the prep school boys after all. Rachel's lack of style was not something they had in common, but he knew that it created a lot of their other similarities. Her isolation was everything he had felt before he met Blaine, and still felt some days when even his distant boyfriend couldn't provide the comfort he needed. She may have had Finn for a little while, but everyone knew Rachel was destined for bigger things than most of them. The only problem was that Rachel knew it too. And honestly, that was probably why they gravitated toward each other. Kurt knew they'd both fly out of Lima just as soon as possible. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to have a little company before that could happen.

"Okay," Kurt said. "I'll go to prom with you."

Rachel smiled widely and clapped her hands together, "You won't regret it, I promise."

* * *

Kurt dragged his feet into his room and flopped dramatically on his bed. It had been a long day of prom talk and nothing else. Just as he reached for his phone to send Blaine a text, it started to ring. Blaine's voice filled his room... _So why don't we go, somewhere only we know_...

"Hey, I was just thinking about you," Kurt said with as much cheeriness as he could muster. But Blaine wasn't fooled.

"Still no song choices?" Blaine asked incredulously into his phone. Clearly  _The Warblers_  would have already decided songs, planned choreography and rehearsed every day for four hours, if they were going to Nationals in a month.

"Don't remind me!" Kurt said shaking his head, even though Blaine couldn't see him. "They'd rather fight about who's going to wear a plastic tiara at a meaningless dance than focus on something that could actually be put on a college application." Kurt curled onto his side, his phone pressed into his cheek and wished that his boyfriend was there to hold him.

"That sounds awful. Thankfully, the talk at  _Dalton_  when a dance approaches is pretty much limited to acquiring alcohol and who is going to book a hotel room. I can usually tune it out," Blaine said in a tone of voice Kurt couldn't decipher.

"We don't have to talk about it," Kurt said, trying to ease what he thought was causing his boyfriend's discomfort.

"It's just, prom," Blaine trailed off.

"What about prom, Blaine?" Kurt asked with trepidation. He couldn't figure out what his boyfriend was hinting at.

"Are you planning to go?" Blaine blurted out.

"Yes," Kurt said quietly and then quickly added on, "with Rachel." He didn't need his boyfriend wondering if Kurt had some sort of date for the dance. "I, I didn't want to ask you," he confessed.

"Kurt," Blaine said his name in the way that only he knew how, with a drawn out  _K-u-r_  and a sharp  _T_  at the end. And everytime he said it that way, Kurt felt himself rip open inside and want to offer everything he had to this boy who already owned his heart.

"I know," Kurt replied softly. "I know you would have found a way to go with me. You would have faced your dance demons and been here. But you know what, I didn't want to ask that of you. I didn't want to push you before you were ready. There will be other dances. And I'm going to see you in just four weeks," Kurt rambled as he rolled onto his back and stared up at his ceiling. The reasons had all seemed valid in his head, but now he was worried he'd hurt Blaine's feelings.  _Why did relationships have to be so complex?_  he thought to himself.

"I appreciate all of that," Blaine said soothingly. "And I know you're right. I just, I hate feeling like this is one more thing they took away from me, from us."

"They can't touch us, or what we have," Kurt said with all the love he felt. "This doesn't change anything for us. You live in New York and I live in Lima. I wasn't going to expect you to fly here to escort me to a junior prom that I've been mocking for weeks."

"As long as you're sure," Blaine said, "I get what you're saying about the bullies, but I also don't want the distance to prevent us from doing what other couples do. You deserve to have all the special high school moments, no matter how cliched. And I can hear you rolling your eyes, Kurt Hummel, even though we're on the phone!"

Kurt laughed and turned onto his stomach, kicking his feet behind him. The tension from earlier dissipated with Blaine's comment. He really had been rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe how well Blaine already knew him.

"Okay, enough prom talk. Let's work on our list of things to do when you get here," Blaine took control of the conversation and steered them onto a topic they could both get lost in. They would pack a hundred little moments into the few hours they had together during Kurt's Nationals trip. And nothing was going to temper their anticipation.

* * *

"Ladies, I appreciate you welcoming me into the sacred inner sanctum that is the prom gown dry run," Kurt told Tina and Brittany as he settled onto the couch between them.

Brittany looked right passed Kurt, as if he was invisible and asked Tina, "Why did we decide to include Kurt?"

"Because getting a look past him, is like getting a thumbs up from Joan and Melissa Rivers. It might just increase our pre-prom buzz factor," Tina told Brittany as Kurt nodded in agreement.

He enjoyed these moments of being embraced by the girls in glee club. They weren't best friends and he wasn't sure if they would even stay in touch once he moved to New York after graduation. He knew he would look back fondly on these moments in the years to come. These were the moments that would help him move past the bullying from earlier this year and all the years before it. These were the moments that helped him remember that he did have a place in Lima where he was accepted and his opinion mattered.

After providing Lauren Zizes with advice about choosing navy for her prom dress, Santana emerged, from behind the partition they had set up, wearing a single shoulder red satin gown. She looked every bit the part of Prom Queen. Tina clapped enthusiastically, as she stated the dress was perfect. Brittany sat perfectly still beside Kurt, her mouth hanging open just a little bit. When Kurt stole a quick glance at her, he immediately recognized the look of longing in her eyes. And if he wasn't mistaken, he caught Santana returning the look for a heartbeat before her walls flew back up and she stared at Kurt, daring him to comment.

Kurt met her chocolate brown eyes and knew they needed to have a talk in private. For now, he'd focus on the reason they were all here. "Devil in a red dress. Perfect. And it's totally appropriate for your personality. I have no criticisms. Go with God, Satan-Santana." Kurt rambled as his mind raced with thoughts about what was going on between Santana and Brittany.  _And how had he not noticed before?_

"Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I have to pool options for my own prom outfit," Kurt told the girls as he stood up and smoothed the lines out of his shirt.

"Wait, so you're going, stag? That's just tragic," Santana quipped.

Kurt whirled around and faced her. "Yes, I'm going. And not alone. I'm escorting Rachel, since my boyfriend lives too far away," he told her with an eerie calm in his voice the rest of the girls shrank back from on the couch.

Santana mistook the calm for resignation and weakness and made the mistake of trying to rile him up further, "That sounds even worse than going stag."

"Well, not all of us can go with the person we want to," Kurt paused and stared straight at her, "now, can we?" He watched as Santana fumbled for a comeback and her eyes involuntarily flicked toward Brittany before she settled her icy glare on Kurt.

"That's what I thought," he whispered, so that only she could hear him. Then he walked out of the room without another word. They had an audience and he wasn't going to out her. But everything made a lot more sense now. She had helped him with Dave because she had the same secret to keep. A secret that was basically social suicide at  _McKinley_. So instead of being true to themselves, they hid behind each other. That's fine, Kurt thought as he made his way home, he'd let them go at their own speed. He had nothing to gain by pushing them. Santana had saved his ass and when the time came, he would save hers too.

* * *

Blaine waited patiently in front of his open laptop. He should be using these few moments of quiet to study for his upcoming finals but instead he was staring at Kurt's empty bedroom. Kurt had stepped into his bathroom to put on his prom outfit and Blaine's mind was too busy tossing around potential images to focus on anything but the empty space that his boyfriend had previously occupied.

Blaine smiled to himself at how excited Kurt was about the dance. Kurt had told him that it was a great chance to try one of his own formal designs. Kurt often wore shirts and pants that he made himself to school, but he rarely had an excuse to get this dressed up. He'd spent hours crafting his 'homage to the recent royal wedding and the late Alexander McQueen'. That description alone had Blaine anticipating something fabulous.

He wasn't disappointed.

Kurt strutted back onto his screen as if his bedroom was now a catwalk at New York City Fashion Week. He struck a pose in front of the screen and did a slow twirl so that Blaine could appreciate the outfit from every angle. Blaine took in the perfectly tailored double breasted jacket with three silver diamond shaped buttons on each side. There was a slim black vest underneath with smaller diamond buttons to match. Blaine smiled fondly at the bow tie gracefully wrapped around his boyfriend's neck and wondered if it was a small homage to himself. His eyes traveled lower and he was shocked to see Kurt wearing a knee length plaid kilt, with leggings tucked into knee-high black boots.

"Wow, Kurt, that's…" Blaine trailed off lost in his own thoughts.

Kurt looked at him expectantly.

"I can't believe you made that," was the first, and safest thing, that Blaine could think to say. His mind was at war with his heart from the moment he saw Kurt in his kilt. He felt his pulse racing and his blood flowed in a confusing pattern around his body. There was no question that Kurt looked fabulous in the outfit. It showed off his long, lean legs and broad chest. It cinched in at his waist, defining his hips in a sinful way.

But Blaine wasn't naive. For as hot as his boyfriend looked, he knew it wasn't something most people would be comfortable with. Kurt blurred the line between conventional masculinity and femininity on a daily basis but this outfit went even further. It was a show stopper and Blaine was suddenly very worried for his boyfriend's safety.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as his boyfriend continued to stare at him speechless.

"Kurt, it's fabulous," Blaine began and watched in horror as Kurt's face began to fall.

"But?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"Don't you think that maybe, it's just, a bit too much?" Blaine stammered.

"No, I don't," Kurt disagreed.

Blaine frowned and worried his lip between his teeth. He wasn't sure what to say next. If he tried to express his concerns further, he didn't think Kurt would hear him anyway. He knew how stubborn Kurt could be. It was what gave him the strength that Blaine admired but also made it difficult to reason with him once he had his mind set on something. Kurt had spent hours creating this outfit, obviously he thought it was perfect or he wouldn't have shown it to Blaine yet. There wasn't going to be an easy way through this and he knew, logically, that his own devastating experience at the  _Sadie Hawkins_  dance was clouding his judgement. It made him fearful in a way that even Kurt couldn't always understand.

Kurt sat down in front of his computer screen and smiled softly at his anxious looking boyfriend. "Blaine, I understand after what you've been through you're worried, but prom is about joy, not about fear."

Blaine gasped softly at how Kurt had cut right to the heart of his concerns, as if Blaine had expressed them out loud. It was something that his boyfriend did often and it amazed him. His body filled with warmth at the feeling of having someone who understood him so completely.

"I am crazy about you," Blaine said sincerely and was rewarded with one of Kurt's most beautiful smiles. One that only Blaine could elicit.

The moment was broken when they both heard Burt calling for Kurt from downstairs in their house. They said a quick good-bye and as Kurt stood up, Blaine got one final look at his prom outfit. Blaine waited until the screen went black and then closed his laptop. As he stood up, he came to a decision.

"Coop!" Blaine called out as he walked out of his bedroom and into their living room, "We need to talk."

* * *

**Chapter 31 Author Note:**  I created the tumblr post mentioned in this chapter. You can enjoy the visuals if you search the tag  _fic: tumbled upon_.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you enjoy this update :)

Twenty minutes before his date his scheduled to pick him up, Kurt stood in front of his full length mirror in his bedroom. Already dressed in his kilt, shirt and vest, his hands moved on auto pilot as he tied his bow tie with practiced ease. He didn't even bother to watch his own movements in the mirror, instead, he let his mind wander. It already felt like his thoughts were a million miles away. Or to be exact, 600 miles away. Kurt couldn't help the wistfulness that crept into his mind now that prom was upon him. His thoughts were focused on a raven haired boy who he'd much rather be getting dressed up for than the neanderthals at his school. He knew what he had told Blaine, that it was okay that they weren't attending prom together. And he had meant it. But it didn't stop the tinge of sadness he felt at knowing his boyfriend wouldn't be there to dance with him this evening. He tried not to dwell on it for too long. Today wasn't that day but one day he would be living in New York City, with Blaine, and they could go dancing at clubs and parties without a single care about who saw them together.

Kurt longed for the freedom that still felt a lifetime away. His melancholy thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door bell ringing. He quickly cursed Rachel under his breath for being early. He would not be rushed, not even by his date for the evening.

He heard his father answer the door, but he couldn't make out the words being exchanged. A moment later he heard the front door close, followed by the sound of footsteps on the stairs behind him. "She's going to have to wait. I told her I wouldn't be ready until 8pm sharp," Kurt said, hoping to save his father the trip downstairs, but the footsteps continued at a steady pace.

Kurt watched in anticipation. He could see the bottom of the stairs through his mirror. Slowly, his father came into view. Kurt immediately noticed the small box in his hands.

"You didn't have to," Kurt started to say but his father waved him off.

"I didn't do anything," Burt told him. He stepped forward as Kurt turned around and faced him. He took the box out of his father's outstretched hand and opened the lid. Nestled inside was a beautiful pink carnation in a small silver holder. It was a stunning boutonniere. The pink would match Rachel's dress perfectly and the silver complimented the buttons on Kurt's jacket and vest. He raised an eyebrow at his father, silently asking him to explain.

"Blaine," Burt said. "He wanted you to have something from him to wear tonight. The kid was even smart enough to ask what colour dress Rachel was wearing. No wonder you two get along so well."

"He's the sweetest," Kurt whispered, unable to make his voice louder around the lump in his throat. He missed his boyfriend.

As he tried to compose himself, Kurt turned back around and slowly pinned the boutonniere to his lapel. He smoothed down the fabric until he was certain there were no puckers or wrinkles. When he was satisfied with his outfit, he thought to double check his hair and as his eyes traveled upward, he caught his father staring at him through the mirror. Their eyes locked and Burt smiled sadly.

"I know you don't like it," Kurt said quietly. His father had made his view perfectly clear when Kurt had modeled his prom outfit for him. He accused Kurt of stirring the pot and making a spectacle of himself. Kurt had stormed off and given his father the silent treatment for an entire 24 hours. He knew he'd been acting childish, and that Blaine had had the same misgivings. He was just sick of feeling like he had to moderate himself so that everyone else was more comfortable.  _What sacrifices were the bullies making?_

"Kurt, I think you look fantastic," Burt stated simply.

Kurt whirled around, ready to argue but the look on Burt's face stopped him. He could tell there was more his father wanted to say and he knew he owed it to them both to finally listen.

"I'm sorry, I upset you before, when you first showed it to me. I know you worked hard on it and I'm amazed to think that you made that with your own two hands. I mean, I know your mother was very talented with a needle and thread, so I shouldn't really be surprised, it's just, sometimes it's easy to forget that even though she's been gone for so long, you still have all these talents, wonderful, amazing talents that you inherited from her," Burt paused to take a breath.

"Dad, you're uh, you're rambling," Kurt said in surprise. His father was a man of few words, so it always caught him off guard when he seemed less than focused on his main point.

"Sorry, it's just, nights like this remind me of all the things she's missing out on. And how she would be so much better at handling this than I am," Burt told him sincerely.

"I think you're doing fine," Kurt smiled through his tears as he tried to reassure his father.

"Thanks, kid. I'm stumbling through it and this outfit of yours is one of those times where I feel like I could have handled it better. Sometimes I forget about the harm I'm causing just by trying to keep you safe. It's a fine line between not provoking a hateful person and not extinguishing the light that makes you shine. If you keep having to mute yourself, so that the bullies don't have a spark for their hate, I'm worried that one day you'll forget you even have a voice. And Kurt, your voice is so beautiful and unique," Burt blinked hard. "So you go to this dance, kid, and be the best dressed guy in the room."

Kurt surged forward and tackled his father. He didn't even care if he creased his suit. He had the best father in the world and that was more than worth a few wrinkles.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Kurt. Now get off me before you wreck all your hard work," Burt said as he untangled himself from his son's arms and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "And just, you know, stay safe and remember that you matter."

Kurt blushed at his father's words, remembering the last time Burt had said them to him. That awkward conversation was the last thing Kurt wanted to think about right now. He was about to go to prom with a girl as his date. Sex was the furthest thing from his mind.

* * *

Rachel talked his ear off for the entire drive to the dance, which was probably a blessing. Kurt may have had a brave face for his Dad and Blaine when they warned him about his outfit, but now that they were heading to the dance, Kurt couldn't help the nerves that were starting to gather steam in his stomach. He felt like he was walking into the lion's den, naked.

Rachel must of sensed his trepidation, because she immediately linked arms with him and guided him toward the gym. They would enter as a united front, and for now, that would be enough.

They stayed off to the side of the dance floor through the first songs, just trying to get their bearings. When the first slow song played, everything suddenly felt awkward and Kurt had to forcefully turn Rachel toward him, so that she'd stop staring at Quinn and Finn swaying together on the dance floor. Tonight wasn't about pining over what they didn't have. He wasn't moping about his boyfriend not being there, or at least, he wasn't outwardly moping. He may secretly have held out hope that Blaine would surprise him, but that clearly wasn't going to happen. So he was determined to make the best of this evening. When the song selection changed to something more upbeat, Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand and twirled her onto the dance floor. Her bubbly laugh was infectious and he may have caught his brother glance longingly toward them, but he would never tell Rachel that.

Kurt danced with Rachel, and then Mercedes, and then Quinn and then Rachel again. Then Tina grabbed him during a slow dance. The night quickly became a blur of twirling taffeta and sweaty girl bodies. Not that he minded. He easily kept up with them on the dance floor and he was having a surprisingly good time. Although maybe that had something to do with the three glasses of punch he'd had to drink. He'd heard the rumour that Puck had finally succeeded in spiking the punch bowl. He'd have to switch to water, he didn't want to make a drunken mistake, like kiss Rachel or something.

All dancing stopped suddenly, as the music shut off abruptly in the middle of "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You" and all eyes turned toward the stage as Principal Figgins stepped up to the microphone. He introduced the Prom Court and Kurt watched with unexplained nerves as his friends filed onto the stage. He knew someone was going to be left devastated, since they all couldn't win. He just wasn't sure who he hoped it would be.

When Karofsky was named Prom King, Kurt really wasn't surprised. He had thought Finn stood a chance at winning but his association with Glee club probably hurt his chances. Karofsky really was the most logical choice for the lemmings of the school.

"And your McKinley High Junior Prom Queen is," Figgins paused dramatically, "Santana Lopez!"

Kurt watched as Quinn fled the stage in tears. He heard Finn calling her name as he chased after her into the hallway.

Santana stood on stage, unaffected by the losers, the tiara firmly planted on her head. "That's right, bitches. I'm your Queen!" Santana sneared with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. When "Dancing Queen" began to the play and everyone formed a circle around their newly crowned King and Queen, Kurt faded into the background. He leaned against the wall and watched Karofsky clumsily lead Satana in the most awkward slow dance in history. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as the rest of the student body looked on with smiles on their faces. The irony was too much to handle. The school had unknowingly elected a gay Prom King and a lesbian Prom Queen, if his suspicions about Santana were correct. And Kurt would have laughed out loud at the beauty of it all, if he hadn't been so sad for Santana, and even Karofsky, at having to hide who they were.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?"

Kurt's eyes flew to the boy standing off to his side, wearing a beautifully tailored black tuxedo and a boutonniere that was the perfect match to Kurt's.

"Yes. Yes you may," Kurt was barely able to respond through his shock.

A moment later he was pulled tightly into Blaine's embrace as they swayed to the music. Kurt buried his face in his boyfriend's neck and inhaled deeply. "You're here."

"Yes," Blaine replied. "And I would have been here a lot earlier if my stupid flight hadn't been delayed. There was some sort of mechanical problem with the plane, so they had to bring in another one," Blaine rambled apologetically.

"Don't care, you're here now," Kurt told him and tightened his grip on Blaine's waist. He knew they only had until the song ended to dance this close together. No one was paying attention to them, yet.

When the final notes faded away, Kurt broke their embrace and stepped back, leaving one hand securely planted on Blaine's waist. "Ugh, I want to kiss you so badly."

"Me too," Blaine groaned in frustration. "Soon."

Kurt had a million questions, but they would have to wait because they had been spotted by the rest of Glee club. They quickly found themselves surrounded by squealing girls.

"Blaine you have set the bar way too high," Mercedes chastised him jokingly, "I'm not sure how any of us are ever going to find a boyfriend as romantic as you."

"I'd be happy to coach them, you know, when the time comes," Blaine replied with a wink.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it," Rachel chimed in.

"So was I," Blaine said with a pout. "I hadn't factored in technical delays."

"I think your timing was perfect," Kurt told Blaine. "I got to enjoy the beginning of prom with my friends and the end of it with you." The two boys stared at each other, lost in their own world.

"Okay, that's our cue to leave," Mercedes said, blowing a kiss toward Kurt as she gathered all their friends and herded them away from the sappy couple.

"Was it something I said?" Kurt asked with feigned innocence.

"I hope it was, cause now I have you all to myself," Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand to lead him onto the edge of the dance floor. They weren't so naive as to try and draw attention to themselves. So they stayed on the periphery and danced together for the next couple of songs.

After the third slow dance, Blaine released Kurt from his embrace and asked, "So, are you ready to ditch this dance?" with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Do you have something better to offer?" Kurt countered, with an expectant look on his face.

"Of course!" Blaine replied as he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the gym and through the school. They exited out into the parking lot and Kurt gasped when Blaine walked them right to a black limousine parked in front of the entrance to the school. He opened the door and gestured for Kurt to slide inside.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, "this is too much."

"Anything for you," Blaine said and kissed Kurt's cheek quickly. "But actually, it was part of the deal."

"What deal?" Kurt asked.

"The deal I made with Cooper to be able to attend your prom. Given my, uh, previous experience, he was worried about us. So we agreed that hiring a limo, that could wait for us right outside the school, was practical. The fact that it's also super romantic, is just a bonus." Blaine paused and smiled dopily at Kurt, who returned the happy grin. "Now, let's not waste these few moments of privacy that we have."

Blaine dove across the seat and captured Kurt's lips. Talking could wait. Kurt eagerly returned Blaine's kiss. He slowly worked his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Both of them groaned and slotted their bodies as close together as they could manage in the backseat of the car. As their mouths continued to dance, Kurt shifted in frustration, needing Blaine even closer. He grabbed Blaine around the waist and pulled him onto his lap. Blaine gasped as he straddled Kurt's hips and neither boy could resist grinding their growing erections against each other. The pace was slow, but delicious.

"Missed you so much," Kurt whispered, as he mouthed around Blaine's ear. Both needing to catch their breath and cool down before they could continue kissing.

"Missed you more," Blaine purred, as he slipped his hand under Kurt's kilt and slowly dragged it up his outer thigh. "And you look so fucking hot."

"What's the plan now? Cause if you keep talking like that and touching me, I'm not going to be presentable again tonight."

"Yeah, we only have a few more minutes," Blaine replied sadly, and pulled himself off Kurt with a sad sigh. "I'd happily stay in this limo and make out with you, but I wanted your prom night to be more than just a cliche."

"How very gentlemanly of you Blaine," Kurt said, grateful. As happy as he was to see his boyfriend, and as turned on as he was right now, the back of a car, being driven by a complete stranger, wasn't exactly the spot he felt comfortable having an orgasm.

"Since I knew I'd never make it here before the dance, I made plans for a special treat afterward," Blaine replied. "And I think we're there."

The car came to a stop and Kurt looked out the tinted windows. He didn't recognize the small building they were now parked in front of. Blaine stretched his arm in front of Kurt, kissing him chastely on the lips, as he pushed the door open. He sat back and let Kurt exit first.

Once on the sidewalk, Kurt could see that it was a small bakery he had never been to before. In fact, he wasn't even sure where they were.

Blaine smiled fondly at the puzzled look on Kurt's face. "Don't worry, I know exactly where we are. This was my favourite dessert place when I lived in Westerville with my parents. I called ahead and well, we're the only ones here. I figured Breadstix would be overrun with McKinley students after the dance, and selfishly, I wanted you all to myself," Blaine said, suddenly feeling shy.

"Blaine, it's perfect. Thank you." Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed reassuringly. "I'm still amazed that someone would go to all this trouble for me."

"Oh, Kurt, it's no trouble. I always want to surprise you," Blaine confessed, glanced around quickly to ensure they really were alone and then pulled Kurt into his arms. "If we lived in the same city, we'd have lots of chances to treat each other. But we don't, so I feel like each of the opportunities we get should be even more special."

"Blaine Anderson, don't ever let me hear you say you aren't good at romance. You're wonderful," Kurt said and then kissed his boyfriend bravely on the sidewalk.

* * *

Once they were seated at the little table set for two, Kurt asked all the questions that had been forming since Blaine asked him to dance at the prom.

"When did you decide to come? Who knew you were coming? Where are you staying tonight? How long are you here?" Kurt blurted them all out in quick succession, not giving Blaine a chance to answer.

"Whoa, hang on a second," Blaine teased. "I'll tell you everything. But first take a bite of this," Blaine used his fork to break off a piece of cherry cheesecake and offered it to his boyfriend. Kurt leaned forward and let Blaine feed him.

"Mmm, that's delicious," Kurt moaned and Blaine blushed at the sinful sound.

Blaine pushed the plate closer to Kurt as he began answering the barrage of questions. "I really wasn't going to come. When you first told me about prom, and you were okay with us not going together, I figured that was good. But then I saw your prom outfit, and well, let's just say that I suddenly felt compelled to be here."

Kurt blushed as Blaine's eyes darkened and even sitting down, it felt like he was drinking him in.

"I hope it didn't disappoint in person," Kurt said with a bat of his eyelashes.

"You could never disappoint. And no, it certainly doesn't," Blaine answered, his voice an octave lower than usual.

Kurt took another bite of cheesecake and licked his lips slowly, his eyes locked on Blaine. This new power of teasing his boyfriend was intoxicating.

As Blaine began to squirm in his seat, Kurt figured he should relieve some of the tension building between them and refocused them on the questions Blaine still hadn't answered.

"So who knew you were coming? Obviously Rachel did. I'm actually impressed she kept it a secret," Kurt said.

"Yeah, me too. Your Dad knew too. Especially since I wanted to take you out afterwards, I didn't want him to worry. And I'm crashing on your couch tonight, so that was kind of an important thing to ask him," Blaine told Kurt.

"You are? That's um, nice." Kurt tried, but failed, to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"What? You don't want me staying at your place? Are you worried I'll see your bed hair or something?" Blaine asked, trying to make a joke, even though he was suddenly terrified that he had made a major misstep.

"No. No, it's not that," Kurt said and blushed shyly. He wouldn't meet Blaine's eyes and stared intently at the half eaten slice of cheesecake instead. "I thought, maybe, if you had a hotel room, we could, uh, make use of it," Kurt stammered, more to the table between them than to Blaine.

Blaine slotted his foot between Kurt's under the table. "Yeah, that would have been, um, great."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and snickered.

"Okay, great, is maybe not the best word for it," Blaine laughed and the awkwardness was chased away by the musical sound. "We'll just have to be creative."

"I guess we will be," Kurt said with a wink.

"I'm here until dinner time tomorrow. We've got some time," Blaine said, as he tried to reassure them both.

"That is great!" Kurt teased. "Seriously, if we don't get any alone time, that's okay. You coming to prom, and this," Kurt said as he waved his arms around the bakery, "is way better than any," Kurt dropped his voice to a whisper, even though they were alone, "orgasm could be."

"I feel like there's a challenge in there, somewhere," Blaine teased as he took hold of Kurt's hand across the table and brought it to his lips.

 


End file.
